


Of Moons & Monsters

by AWoodenSeul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Annie is dense, Detective armin, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gym Teacher Levi, Jealous Mikasa Ackerman, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Will not be abandoned, Yandere Mikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 47,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWoodenSeul/pseuds/AWoodenSeul
Summary: "Same shit, different year." Annie told herself, walking into the doors of the school building.She couldn't have been more wrong.Mikasa thought she had life figured out.She failed to realize though, that she had never figured herself out.Friendships are made, and left. Secrets are formed, and kisses stolen.Fights break out, schemes are laid, and clothes are shed.Annie expected chaos, what she didn't expect was to find solace in the coldest eyes around.-----Or alternatively - Annie is dense, Mikasa’s falling in love, and detective Armin is on the case.Or he would be, if Eren would stop trying to find the fucking bubble sherlock pipe and hurried up already!-----Read notes, man. Important.





	1. The Root

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FIC IN SEVEN YEARS. Try to go easy on me.
> 
> FIRST; This is a SUPER LONG first chapter, and they won't all be painfully long. I had no idea what I was doing, no outline. Just a general idea and lack of ADD medication.  
> So I just let it rip. 
> 
> I have a general idea of what I want to do, but also please feel free to give criticism. I know my writing is shaky.
> 
> I really wrestled with the idea of making Mikasa futa, but decided otherwise.  
> Also, feel free to cast a vote on if you want Eren to be with Levi, or Armin. I'm torn.  
> This will also at some point contain some explicit scenes from slight drug usage to some hardcore lesbian sex...soo...If that's not your cup of tea, then this ain't the place for ya.

Annie hurriedly tied her unkempt hair into her trademark bun, and found herself dazing into the full body mirror before her. Black skinny jeans, and a casual white hoodie. Easy.  
‘Today is the day, huh?’ Annie thought whilst checking herself up and down. The still half asleep girl let a sigh out while reaching out for her drawstring bag, rummaging through it. ‘No matter how old you get, the first day of school is always fucking stress inducing.’  
After rummaging for a few more seconds Annie found her desire and lifted a singular stick up to her lips. Reaching in the front pocket on her black denim skinny jeans, she fidgeted around the snug pocket for a lighter and held it in her hand.

Annie let a cigarette rest between her lips as she strutted to the window, and opened it. She lifted the lighter up to the rolled tobacco between her pale lips and struck.  
‘The weather is fitting at the very least’ she thought to herself upon flicking her ash out the window. ‘It’s so gloomy and damp, It must have rained overnight’

Annie’s thoughts were interrupted by the piercing ringing of her phone in her still not entirely awake head. She took one glance at the number and inwardly laughed at the person who of course would manage to scare the shit out of her. ‘Without even being in the room, he still gets me to jump out of my skin’ Annie grabbed her phone from the bed side dresser, took a deep inhale off her cigarette, and reluctantly answered the abhorrent device. 

“Are you almost here?” She spoke out without even bothering to utter a hello. I mean this was Reiner afterall. Why should she spare him any formality, when Reiner was anything but. 

“Yeah we’re pulling up now, and Bertl is worried about being late. So don’t make us wait.” Annie was going to respond with a hearty ‘Fuck you’ instinctively, but the dial tone click beat her to the punch.  
‘This fucking kid’ was all Annie thought as she cut her cigarette in the ashtray, deciding to save the rest for later. Maybe it was better that she save it, she knew she would look forward to it coming home after a long, tedious day.

‘Here we go again. Another stale year doing the same shit.’ was Annie’s last thought before slinging her back over her shoulders, and making her way outside to the boys. As usual throwing haste into her pace to avoid any type of parental contact, she just didn’t have the time nor patience for it. Her father would just stress her out, and she learned a long time ago that avoidance made for a happy house. 

Once she got outside, she was greeted by the reverberating sound of Reiner calling for her. “Annie! Good morning, you look like a fucking mess.”

“Reiner, don’t start.” She heard from her far less rude friend in the drivers seat.

“Hi Bertl.” Annie said while opening the door and climbing her way into the back seat of the decade old vehicle.

“No hi for me?” Reiner pouted from the passenger seat. Annie huffed out an incoherent sound as her response to Reiner being Reiner. The car got moving and Annie felt her nerves tighten even a little bit more. Knowing she was on her way to school was just bringing her down emotionally. It wasn’t that she didn’t have friends, she had her boys. A few others too, and it wasn’t that was new. She has always been with the same kids her entire school life. Something just felt different this time around. Normally she could just chalk it up to hating being around so many dramatic and stressful people. In a terribly stressful environment, it’s easy to detest it all.

Annie couldn’t shake the feeling that something was different though. 

She noticed that Reiner was moving his lips, so it was probably best to tune in to what he was saying; before he notices.

“-ing up Eren and Mikasa, okay Annie? Move over.” Wait, what the fuck was he even saying? Fuck. 

“What? Why?” She conceded her defeat by showing that she had no idea what the hell he was even talking about. 

“We’re picking up Eren and Mikasa. Their parents car is in the shop until tomorrow night, so Eren is throwing us some cash to be their ride. Okay? Space case.” 

“Oh, okay. Sure.” Annie was on decent terms with Eren, they get along pretty well, but Mikasa was a different story. They had always been at odds with eachother. Not quite friends, but not quite enemies. She was sure she’s seen Mikasa shoot her dirty looks before too. She always liked the way Mikasa carried herself, although she’d never tell the Raven haired girl that. Not because she’d get cocky, no, but then Mikasa would win. If she acknowledged her, she’d give Mikasa the satisfaction of feeling like she is better.  
And Annie wasn’t having any of that.

Before Annie knew it, she realized they were around the block from their house. Everyone knew where everyone lived in this small town.  
There’s no secrets in small towns.  
It’s annoying.

Reiner dug into the cup holder to pull out his phone and give Eren a call that they were there, but before he could even hit dial Eren came stumbling out of the house. His backpack was still open and he was struggling to pull himself together in the same ways she was.  
It’s surprising though that Eren managed to scrape himself up together before Mikasa managed to walk throu-

As if Mikasa heard her contemplating, she came out right on cue. Mikasa was sporting grey skinny jeans, a black v neck, and a casual black jacket to cover her. Trademark scarf and everything. Nice medium-long black boots that had a nice red trim running up the side. It was funny to look at the stark comparison between Eren and Mikasa. Eren who looks like he threw on the closest shirt and jeans, as opposed to Mikasa who looked like she got up at 5 am. She would never admit it to Mikasa, but she had appreciation for her taste. It wasn’t too shabby. Annie made a silent inner bet at that very moment that Mikasa would make a point to take the middle seat. To ensure that Eren would be stuck between the window and Mikasa, not Mikasa and herself.

She was watching Mikasa sway to the car with a dead pan expression on her face when Eren blocked her sight and swung open the battered car door.  
“Annie! Reiner! Bertholdt!” Eren enthusiastically spoke as he reached over and immediately hugged the tiny petite Blonde. Annie was going to respond when she felt Erens body instantly get tugged back from the hug.

“Leonhardt. Eren, put your bag in the trunk, we need the room.” Mikasa uttered coldly, and why would it be any different? While Eren huffed a noise of annoyance he moved to the back of the car to throw the bag in, Mikasa took that opportunity to make sure she took the middle seat from right under Erens nose.

‘Called it.’ Annie thought as Mikasa slid across the leather seat and claimed the center area. Eren tossed his bag into the trunk and made his way over to the car, but not before first giving his thanks to the boys for driving. Mikasa all the meanwhile still maintaining the same dead look on her face, without even missing a beat. 

Annie decided to not give it anymore thought after Eren climbed into the seat and they were set on their way. Annie had enough on her mind anyways. She didn’t have the time to pay attention to Mikasa’s jealous antics over Eren. It wasn’t worth the space of a thought in her mind.

“So, Eren. Are you ready for today?” Reiner uttered to break the short, but awkward silence. 

“For the academics? No. But I’m ready to see everyone again, it’s been all summer since everyone’s been together.” Eren eagerly offered. Annie didn’t fail to note that Mikasa’s expression remain unmoved. Annie choked back the desire to chuckle a bit at Mikasa, ‘She reminds me of Medusa.’ Annie had to bite back a smirk. She didn’t think to chuckle at Mikasa in a negative manor, rather she genuinely thought the girls façade was humorous. That and she reminded Annie of one of those British guards that never move.

“The only ones I’ve seen all summer are Armin, Marco, Jean, and Connie.” Eren sighed as he continued “The fact that Jean is on that list makes it even more upsetting. I haven’t even seen you guys.” 

“Bertholdt and I spent the summer in Hawaii” Reiner beamed proudly. 

“Mostly in Honolulu, but we ventured some” Bertholdt bubbled. It wasn’t completely lost on Annie how that level of a reaction was somewhat unlike Bertholdt. 

“What about you Mikasa?” Reiner inquired.

“Nothing much. I did go with Krista and Ymir to Amsterdam for one week though” Mikasa half heartedly commented; clearly bored with the topic. 

“Amsterdam?” Bertholdt pressed, trying to get Mikasa to engage more.

“Krista’s idea” She confirmed, only to be met with a look of surprise on both of the boys faces. Annie was even surprised herself, but albeit of her to let that show. 

“K-Krista? Really?” Sputtered Reiner 

She merely hummed a sound as a response. Reiner shook the look of amazement of his face, while Bertholdt went back to setting his eyes solely on the road. Annie recognized the buildings coming into view and knew they weren’t more than a two minutes away from their destination. 

‘I feel like such a bitch, I can do this—‘

Annie’s train of thought got forcibly derailed when Bertholdt slammed on his brakes. In an immediate effort to avoid colliding with the car that cut them off to turn onto the same road, Bertholdt cut the wheel and jammed his brakes. Annie felt remorse instantly fill her mind as the sudden stop made her lunge forward and the turning made her sense of direction all fucked up. She knew she heard a pour of cussed from both her boys too. She didn’t recall hearing Mikasa even make a whimper. She knew she heard Eren fly forward and hit the seat in front of him.

‘Ha. I guess Eren doesn’t wear his seatbelt either.” She was inwardly amused at learning that fact, in this way. She suddenly became hyper aware of the fact that her vision was blocked. She was thankful for the strange, warm mass that provided a safe end to her being tossed around like a doll. She had officially given up on today. Already. 

‘I don’t even care anymore, I don’t want to move, or do anything’ Annie lamented, still unmoved. She was shaken out of her self wallowing by an elbow nudge right to the ribs.

“Leonhardt.” Mikasa spat with impatience latent in her tone.

Annie’s eyes snapped open and the tiny girl went rigid on the spot. Her whole body turned cold and she felt chills run up her spine.  
Her warmth became cold quickly. Painfully quickly.

‘That voice is Mikasa’s. But it’s coming from above me.’ Annie was putting the pieces together of the scenario taking place before her. Her body had figured it out before her brain could even register it. Hands started to reach out to whatever or whomever was in front of her, blindly feeling for anything. Her fingers softly glided over something warm.

‘This is skin.’ Annie recognized the shape as a neck.

“Annie.” Mikasa seethed, even more impatient than before. Annie finally worked up the nerve to raise her head and face the reality of what was happening. 

It was worse than expected. Annie hesitantly glanced at where her face had been buried only seconds earlier. If her nerves weren’t shot to shit before, they sure as fuck were now. Frosted eyes stood stuck on Mikasa’s chest. Absentmindedly her gaze shifted to where her hand laid on Mikasa’s neck, just above her stupid scarf. Avoiding eye contact she traced her gaze to find her other hand, and promptly wished she didn’t. Suddenly Annie’s throat went dry, and she was sure she went pale. The hand holding her up was on Mikasa’s inner thigh, dangerously close to deadly territory. She was becoming all too aware of just how awkward this had become, furthermore how fucked she is. Wandering eyes reluctantly traveled upwards, where she had been avoiding this entire time. 

She locked eyes with the beast herself.  
Annie froze like a statue abruptly, cast into stone. 

‘Just like Medusa.’ The fleeting thought passed through Annie’s mind for only a second before Mikasa broke the silence. Annie was counting the seconds till she would violently assault her.

“Enjoying yourself?” Mikasa uttered, lips slightly pulling up in amusement. She had a look in her eye that Annie had never seen present in Mikasa before, she couldn’t read it. Amusement, maybe?

Annie removed her hands like they were on a surface made of molten metal. 

Embarrassed, Annie stammered out an answer to Mikasa’s snide remark. “Me? Mikasa, you look like a kid in a candy store. Your eyes are lit up like a Christmas tree. I didn’t know you liked having girls on top of you that much. Something you wanna tell us?”

Mikasa’s expression faltered a bit, but she spared no hesitation at raising an eyebrow at Annie’s attempt to get off her. Clearly amused, she watched as Annie writhed back into her seat. Annie did her best to bite her tongue to prevent her from snapping, as she felt the girls eyes focused on her struggle. Finally back in her seat Annie realized what felt like hours, maybe even days, was only hardly a minute. 

‘Wait.’ 

Annie looked around the car to make sure everyone was okay. Everyone was in shock, except for Eren. Who was already in the process of getting out of the car to more than likely recklessly yell at the other driver. She was waiting for Mikasa to take control of Eren, and stop him before he makes a fool out of himself. She didn’t. 

Annie allowed herself to momentarily peak at Mikasa. ‘She actually does look a little out of it now, huh’ Annie sighed and looked back over to Bertl and Reiner. 

Her assessing her surroundings was broken by the shrill sound of Eren’s raging yelling.

“JEAN? It was you?! You fucking horse faced bitch! Get the fuck out of the car!”

“Eren! Shut the fuck up! Stop being a childish lunatic for one fucking minute!” Jean lashed out from the drivers seat, Annie noticed Marco in the passenger seat too. 

“It’s not his fault! We couldn’t see you past the overgrown shrub! We almost got hurt too, so relax please Eren. We’re all a little shaken up.” Marco pleaded with Eren in an effort to get him to not cause a scene and quiet down. Reiner hastily unbuckled his belt and got out of the vehicle to make his way over to Eren and the others.

“Jean. Are you okay?” Reiner panted heavily observing their conditions. Annie tuned out the rest, while Bertholdt took it upon himself to pull over to the side of the road and allow traffic through. 

‘Late on our first day. We’re the children of god, obviously’ Annie laughed to nobody but herself, earning a concerned look from Bertholdt. Just as Reiner and Eren were finishing up with talking to Jean, Annie snuck a peak at Mikasa. She seemed far away, it wasn’t her normal emotionless expression; It was a little more off. 

Eren aggressively opened the door, followed closely by Reiner who just seemed plain exhausted by it all. Eren seated himself and crossed his arms in annoyance, but when he caught a glance of Mikasa his annoyance shifted into concern.

“Mikasa? What’s wrong?” Eren pressed. 

“Oh. Yeah Eren, just got a little spaced out. Sorry.” She muttered, barely audible to the human ear. Annie noticed them pulling away from the curb to finally be on their way again, what a relief. 

“You didn’t hit your head, right?” The boy softly asked the Raven haired beauty. The exchange for some reason unbeknownst to Annie was beginning to irritate her. 

“No. Thank you Eren.” Mikasa offered a whole hearted smile to Eren, which only served to piss Annie off a little more. Annie wore a scowl and began to writhe around in her seat, ‘why does it feel like there’s even less space now?’

Annie went to shift in her seat out of discomfort, only to knock knees with the girl who was causing it to begin with. She was going to apologize, but that’s when it dawned on the petite blonde.

Hadn’t Mikasa been closer to Eren’s side? ‘No wonder I can’t even move my god damn knees.’ 

Annie waited for Mikasa to realize her mistake. She waited for Mikasa to snap out of it. She waited, and she waited.

But it never came, and Mikasa never moved.

Annie caught sight of the school building, and she just knew it was going to be a terrible day.

 

Upon the group entering the school building, they had to immediately report to the office to get a pass for being late. As soon as they all shuffled their way into the tiny room, they were met with critical stares. Bertholdt took the reins and was the one to open his mouth to explain their situation. After a minute of writing down the passes, the secretary mumbled some garbage about being late on their first day, and mostly everyone was ignoring the speech; too done to care. 

After the rant they received about how it looks for them to be late already, they all had to report to their first class.

“What classes are do you all have first?” Eren remarked to nobody in particular.

“English with Ms. Ral.” Reiner confirmed.

“Same” Bertholdt hummed his approval, sporting a wide grin. He didn’t often get too happy, so it was always something nice to take in.

“Science with Prof. Hanji” came the monotonous voice of nobody other than Mikasa. Annie heard rumors of this professor before, and it was all crap about how crazy she was. She was happy she didn’t need to go through that just yet. 

“Oh, I have first period gym with uh..let’s see..Levi?” Eren chimed in staring confused at the piece of paper in his grip. “That’s all it says?” He flipped the sheet over as if the answer to his question would be on the other side. After realizing no such thing was there, he shrugged in defeat and sighed “Oh well, what about you Annie?” 

Annie fidgeted with the piece of paper in her bag and observed it’s writing, scanning for an answer. It was when she finally found it that she felt like she got slapped across the face.

‘Everything is working against me today, isn’t it?’ 

“Science with Hanji.” Annie stated blankly. She should have known better than to think anything other than something like this would happen to her. Hearing this Mikasa’s scowl deepened considerably and Annie suddenly was feeling very sick. Maybe sick enough to go home? ‘Ha. If only.’

Bertl’s voice cut through her train of thought, “You guys want to meet up with the whole group at lunch?”

“Yeah, we didn’t get to reunite this morning.” Reiner added to Bertl’s question. 

“Of course! I was supposed to meet Armin this morning. I hope he’s in the same class as me now” Eren frowned and continued “we didn’t even get to compare schedules yet.” Reiner was opening his mouth to chime in a statement, however he was beat to the punch by the least expected person to speak.

“We should go.” Mikasa nonchalantly stated, “We’re just loitering around.”

It was with this statement that Annie had a comforting notion about the group before her.

‘We’re all stalling it seems. Maybe I’m not the only one dreading this.’ The thought provided some level of connectivity with the friends before her.  
A feeling of empathy cut through the entire group. Her nerves were starting to rebuild themselves slowly now. She could do this! ‘If everyone else is feeling this too and going through with it, I can too.’ She inwardly decided, ending a quiet battle in her thoughts. 

“You guys know it’s going to be okay right? It’s just the same shit, different year. Nothing bad is going to happen. We’re all just nervous to get it started with.” Came Eren’s soft and comforting words, much to Annie’s and it seems everyone else’s surprise. ‘So we really all were feeling it.’ For the first time today, Annie smiled. 

Normally she abhorred Eren’s attempts to drag emotions out of others. He was never satisfied with the quiet understanding moments, he always needed clarity.

However…this time Annie felt some tension roll off her shoulders with the words.

‘Everyone else looks a little more at ease too…’ Annie noted thoughtfully.

“C’mon guys, lets go. See you later” Eren waved casually and began on his way, without even waiting for a response. Annie was waiting for Mikasa to follow, even though they had separate classes, it just made sense. It’s how it was.

Out of the corner of her eye she witnessed Mikasa take a step.  
She’s so predictable that she could comfortably gamble on what actions she would take. 

Turning her attention away from that she faced her two closest friends, knowing they’d have to go their separate ways for now.

“See you around lunch Annie!” The buff blond man cheerfully sang.

“Unless you know, you wind up having class with us before that.” Bertholdt optimistically tossed in there, probably in an effort to lift her spirits. She didn’t even acknowledge the sound of footsteps that never came. Too wrapped up in her unwillingness to split apart from her life long friends. 

“I hope so. See you both.” Annie muttered quietly, promptly getting practically thrown into a group hug by Reiner. Still unaware of the lurking eyes on her back.

When Reiner stopped crushing her ribs in a bear hug, they both made their way to leave; but not before each flashing a reassuring smile. 

Annie nodded her acknowledgement and watched them part from her. Some things don’t need to be said, just understood. Reiner and Bertholdt knew this, and that’s why she found them to be kindred spirits. 

A sigh escaped her lips and she turned around, eyes tracing the floor. Not ready at all to go to class with the rumored “Professor psychopath,” or better yet “Hardly there in the head Hanji.” Annie smirked to herself on that last one, it wasn’t very creative, but she particularly liked that one. 

“What are you smirking at?” 

Wait.

Finally focusing her eyes on the owner of the voice, she saw Mikasa just standing there. ‘With the same fucking lifeless stare as always, didn’t she leave?’

“You’re still there? I thought you left.” Annie spat with venom, ignoring her question.

“We have the same class.” 

“So?” 

“I’m not going in late alone. I don’t want that attention.” Mikasa casually explained.

“Okay,” Annie left it at that and started in the direction of where Mikasa had began to, following her. Truth be told she wasn’t so sure of where the class was, so she was just going to take Mikasa’s lead on this one.

“Annie, do you know where to go?”

...‘Wait – What?’ “No. I thought you knew” She stopped in her tracks. “Mikasa, if you didn’t know where to go, where the fuck have you been walking to?” 

Mikasa stood unflinching and expressionless, even through Annie’s venom. Instead of a verbal response, Annie received a knock on the locker next to Mikasa as her answer.

“What,” Annie huffed impatiently to the taller female.

“My locker. I want to throw my bag in it. Problem?” Mikasa sneered, not phased whatsoever. Not even sparing a glance in Annie’s direction, just fiddling with the combination lock. It pissed Annie off how Mikasa could be so casual sometimes.

“We’re already lat-“ Mikasa didn’t even let Annie finish before countering her point.

“Exactly. We’re already late.”

Dumbfounded, Annie went to open her mouth, but truly for the first time in a while was at total loss for words. 

‘She’s not wrong I guess,” 

Watching silently as Mikasa fiddled with her combination lock, her patience was wearing thin as the time passed on to no avail. Mikasa was still struggling with the lock, and it appeared it wasn’t getting anywhere. 

“Mikasa.”

Nothing. Silence was the only thing passed between them as Mikasa kept working on that damn lock. Was she ignoring her? 

‘Why is she so fucking infuriating.’ Tapping her foot absentmindedly with frustration, Annie decided to try again.

“Oi, Mikasa.”

Annie waited. Nothing. The girl continued her administration’s on the lock with her undivided attention. Now she was pissed off. In a blur Annie hauled over to Mikasa, and without warning snatched the piece of the paper from her. Annie did a hip check, shoving Mikasa to the side with little regard for her strength in the process. 

Still, Mikasa hardly stumbled back unlike most people who would have been caught off balance and fallen instantly. Annie may have been tiny in comparison to most, but she wasn’t tiny in strength.  
She spent years in the ring, honing her Muay Thai skills, taking down opponents who’s stature nearly tripled hers. At first it was her dad who forced her into those lessons, but she really did grow to eventually love it. 

Annie looked at the numbers scrawled onto the sheet of paper and started twirling the lock effortlessly. 

’32, 5, 0’ Annie hummed the numbers in her head, as she flicked her wrist in each direction, feeling piercing eyes on her all the while doing so. One last twist and she felt the lock give.

‘Fucking finally’ Annie arrogantly smiled, satisfied with herself. Stepping back to give Mikasa all the access she needed for her locker. 

Annie was puzzled to see Mikasa standing there, just looking at her. She couldn’t read her expression, but one thing was for sure. She actually had one. She couldn’t tell if Mikasa was shocked or embarrassed, her face was kind of red. Embarrassed, or angry? Annie couldn’t tell anymore. 

‘Oh no, is she pissed I pushed her?” The blonde girl mulled over to herself. Mikasa moved her way to her locker, and rolled her bag off her shoulders. Just as Mikasa tossed her bag into the narrow locker, she heard her voice utter something almost too quiet to even hear.

“Thanks,” Annie was taken off guard by Mikasa’s statement. Annie concluded that the redness from earlier was definitely embarrassment. The way she quietly spoke with a bashful undertone told Annie all she needed to know.

“Anytime,” Annie spoke nearly as quietly as Mikasa. When Mikasa turned around, she didn’t meet Annie’s eye’s. 

‘She still looks red,’ Annie curiously noted.

“Let’s go,” Came Mikasa’s voice, still somewhat soft.

“Yeah sure, but we still have one problem. We don’t know where to go.” Annie flatly responded, remembering the issue.

“No, you don’t know where to go. I do. Come on.” Mikasa said, no more softness present in her voice. Annie could have bashed her head against the wall, any sentimentality from a moment ago vanishing.

“If you knew where to go, why did you ask me before?” Annie inquired, gritting her teeth. Mikasa now starting in the direction, leaving Annie to follow.

“Because the class was on the other side of the building. You didn’t even question us walking the opposite way. I figured you had no clue where to go, and I was right.” The taller girl evenly responded whilst walking a few paces ahead of Annie.  
Her eyes glared at Mikasa’s back, quite intent on making holes in it. She had just wanted to get her to admit she was clueless. 

‘Why is she walking quick, wasn’t she the one who said we were already late? What’s up with her today?’ 

Eyes still focused on Mikasa, It dawned on Annie that she had the lightest sway of her hips going on, back and forth. I mean…how could she not notice. Actually…Annie was finding it hard to look away. It was so unlike Mikasa. This sort of overtly feminine way if carrying herself. That’s why she couldn’t tear her eyes away, she rationalized to herself.

Eyes still trained on the sway of her hips, she noticed quickly when Mikasa’s body turned towards her. On cue, Annie immediately averted her eyes up to the girl, within a seconds notice. Hoping on her life that she didn’t notice Annie observing her. Only when they met eyes did Annie realize she felt a bit feverish. 

‘Today is so draining, I think I’m getting sick.’

“For future reference, this is the classroom. Remember how to get here now?” The Raven haired beauty teased Annie, then turned around to open the door quickly.

Annie never the wiser to the grin Mikasa wore once she twirled around. Even more so, ignorant to the lip bite Mikasa had to do in order to keep back a laugh.

As Mikasa swung the door open, it hit Annie. 

‘Wait. No! I don’t remember how to get here. I didn’t even pay attention..’

Annie trailed Mikasa in the door, just wanting to get this weird day over with. 

 

Annie despised this already.  
As soon as Mikasa and her stepped an inch into the door, every single pair of eyes raced to stare at them. Annie recognized some of the intrusive stares, because they belonged to friends. 

‘Mina, Ymir, Armin, and Marco. Guess Jean and him got here before us.’ Annie let her eyes roam across the room and ceased when she spotted Mikasa.

She looked like she was in some major discomfort.

“Oh! So you two must be the only ones left unmarked on the attendance sheet. Er…Mikasa Ackerman, and Annie Leonhardt?” The professor shattered the silence that filled the room. It seemed to also pull Mikasa out of whatever stupor she was in and nodded.

“I’m Prof. Hanji! Nice to meet you girls. Unfortunately you’re both incredibly late so you’ve lost the opportunity to pick your own seats.” ‘Damn.’

“Even more so,” Hanji finished “who you’re seated with will be your lab partner for the reminder of the year.”

‘No.’ Annie knew where this was going and shut down, trying to tune out the rest of what the Professor was doomed to say.

“And it looks like everyone’s paired up, so you both will be pair-

“No.” Annie interrupted. “I’m not going to be stuck with Mikasa for the rest of the year. I’ll work alone.” 

The tension was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Crickets could be heard, if Annie really tried hard enough. Her outburst made her the center of attention and even made the professor speechless. Everyone in the class looked shock, and some were shooting looks of sympathy in the direction next to her. Eyes keen on observing the girl she blatantly refused to work with. Half of the class looked at Annie in utter disbelief, the other half at Mikasa. 

Annie swerved her head in Mikasa’s direction, and for what felt like the 19th time today, went cold. 

The girl had eyes that made her look like she had just came back from some unspoken war. Wide like the open sea, and downcast. It really was too quiet for comfort. 

‘Fuck, I didn’t mean to impulsively say that. Fuck, fuck, fuck.’ 

“O-oh, well Anni-“ Hanji started, but got cut off.

“No! Wait, I’m sorry. I have no problem with it.” Annie blurted out speedily before the situation escalated. Painfully aware of how crazy and mentally unbalanced she probably sounded, going back and forth.

“That’s good. You didn’t have a choice.” The professor shot back with raised eyebrows and lips quirked slightly amused. “I can tell were going to all have a beautiful year ladies, I like your spunk. Please go take a seat.” The off beat looking professor pushed up the glasses on the bridge of her nose, and motioned to a seat near the back of the room. 

Following the motion with her eyes, Annie made her way to the seat, locking eyes with Mina who showed nothing but concern. Then her eyes met Ymir’s who was practically holding her stomach holding back laugher, sporting a sarcastic thumbs up. Annie made sure to ‘accidentally’ hit Ymir with her bag, the sarcastic bitch.

Annie sat down and let her bag lay on her desk, when Mikasa took her seat right beside her. 

‘She’s hasn’t even looked at me once, I may have actually fucked up this time. It wasn’t necessary. Crap, I actually feel bad.’ 

There was ten minutes left of the class, after getting there late. 

‘No use in paying attention now, I guess. Plus it’s usually all introduction filler on the first day.’ Annie continued pondering, eyes roaming back to Mikasa. 

‘Should I say something or leave it. She’s liable to snap any second for all I know.’ Chewing her lip, mulling over her choices, Annie finally decided the best course of action. Zipping her bag open, she blindly felt around for a notepad she knew damn well was in there. Grabbing it, she flipped open the beautiful leather covered notepad, and tore a page.

‘I feel like an elementary kid writing a note to someone next to me.’ Annie mused nostalgically and clicked the pen, scribbling down on the sheet. When she was done, she folded it twice over and slid it blatantly to Mikasa, she really didn’t are if the Hanji saw. 

Mikasa noticed the paper and before even touching it, shot Annie a questioning glare. Holding her gaze for a second only, Mikasa let it fall back down to the note, picking it up carefully. Annie didn’t even hide the fact that she was watching her read it, looking for her reaction. Trying to make out anything.

She thought what she wrote was decent, ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.’ Short and to the point, it didn’t sugarcoat anything or make excuses. Watching carefully she noticed Mikasa look around for a pen, to no avail.

Playing around with the pen in her own hands, she slowly held her hand out to Mikasa, wanting her to write a response. When she noticed, she hesitated for merely a second before extending out to accept the offer. Reaching for the pen, Mikasa’s fingers brushed her own, carefully taking the pen from her hand, and Annie swore she felt feverish again. A weird feeling brewed deep in her gut and chest at the contact that just happened. Her head suddenly felt like it was swimming, and she felt nauseous again.

Annie observed intently as Mikasa scrawled on the paper, feeling anxiety build up slowly at waiting for it. Looking at Mikasa, she took in some of her features. She had such a nicely shaped face, and the way her hair fell around her jaw helped frame it beautifully. Not before long, Mikasa finished scrawling, but didn’t even bother to fold the paper before casually sliding it over to Annie. 

Wasting no time, Annie scanned the sheet for the words she was waiting for.

‘Thanks for the pen, Annie.’ 

Words can’t hurt people, right? That’s what the old elementary school saying said, but she felt her entire being sink to the bottom of her stomach. She definitely was going to puke, she would bet on it.

‘ouch…’ Head spinning, Annie decided she wasn’t leaving it at that. She had four minutes left to make it somewhat right, and she wasn’t someone to lose. That’s not what she was about. 

Annie grit her teeth and searched for her pen, only to realize it was still in Mikasa’s grasp. She never passed it back. Taking control, Annie nudged Mikasa and motioned for the pen. Mikasa looked somewhat thrown by this, assuming the exchange would be left. With interest piqued, Mikasa handed the pen back to Annie. Frustrated, Annie seemingly aggressively pressed the pen to paper and wrote without thinking. Racing the clock to get it all out.

‘Look I’m really fucking sorry, don’t just ignore my apology. I was wrong, I didn’t want to embarrass you, I feel like shit. I owe you one to make it up to you. I’m sorry Mikasa. I want you to be my lab partner, okay? Look. I’ll even ask. Will you be my partner, Mikasa?’

Annie didn’t even bother reading it twice, because of time issues. Sure it was worded solidly and sweetly, she swiftly passed it over to Mikasa, who expected the notes arrival. 

Annie found her eyes drawn to the other girls face, swearing it was to watch for a reaction and nothing more. She didn’t expect the reaction she got though, Mikasa became flushed. Even Annie could see that, and now she was paranoid that Mikasa had gotten even angrier this time. Wincing at the idea, she saw Mikasa tug her scarf over the lower half of her face, before sliding the pen over to the wrapped girl. Annie imagined the scarf was always a sort of anxiety reducer for Mikasa, and never judged the girl for wanting to feel covered. If it helped feel safe, it wasn’t her place to comment. ‘Everyone has a way to escape and cope. Mikasa’s isn’t terrible.’ 

Snapped out of by the sound of crinkled paper, she saw that Mikasa took time to fold it this time around. As soon as she made a move to reach for it, the sound of the bell assaulted her ears, jumping slightly out of fright. Annie grabbed the note from Mikasa as she was in the process of standing up, and was about to open it when Mikasa was leaving to walk away. ‘I said I would know it’s fixed before we left the class, I’m not leaving it open.’ Annie thought with stubborn passion. 

“Hey, wait!” She called after the cryptic taller girl. 

“Mhm?” Mikasa hummed. 

“I didn’t read it, don’t leave yet.” She only realized how ridiculous that sounded afterwards. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay..” Flipping open the piece of paper with cloudy eyes leering at her, she read what she hoped wouldn’t be a negative answer. ‘Yes. I’ll be your “partner” Leonhardt. And you owe me one? Hmm, I’ll remember that.’ Annie turned red while reading it, realizing too late her poor arrangement of words before. Looking up she couldn’t help but smile at Mikasa, all wrapped up in her scarf. 

Quiet flowed between the girls, but no tension or awkwardness was present. Annie took a step towards, an absurd desire overwhelming her just to be close to her. 

“What class do you have?” The beautiful covered girl posed the question to Annie. 

Fidgeting with her picket, she pulled out the piece of paper folded into squares and undid it. 

“History with Pixis. You?”

“Oh. Gym with Levi.” Annie didn’t need to have x-ray vision to know that her expression fell. 

“Yeah?” Came a new sudden voice, jolting the girls back to reality.

“I have history with gym with Levi too, Krista should have Pixis now.” Ymir chimed in. Annie didn’t hate Ymir like most people, but she wasn’t exactly fond of her. She also didn’t really know much about her other than that she absolutely loved Krista. They had been together for two years now. It was cute, actually. Unfortunately most people loved Krista so much, that they were usually stuck with Ymir too. It was a trade off. You didn’t get one without the other.

“Hey Kasa’, haven’t seen you for a few weeks. Annie, nice to see you scowling today.” Ymir provoked and dragged on, “You both look like you want to shoot me, what the fuck? I’m just saying hello. What? Aw, were you both having a gay moment!?!?” She belted out with booming laughter, amused immensely. 

“No!” Both defended in unison, jumping the gun to respond, only making Ymir laugh harder in return.

“Yeah! I’ll pretend I believe that you’re not banging now, for the sake of arguing. But I’m not here to talk about your budding romance, just here to ask if you both wanted to go out this weekend. With Krista of course” She sang the last part with Krista’s name, like a child with a crush. Even after years, Annie envied that about them. 

“Sure” Mikasa gave, not even considering it. Annie weighed her options of staying home and sleeping, but settled on “I’m free.”

“Okay I’ll tell you the details later, peace.” Ymir waved off before likely going to find Krista. Annie slung her bag over her shoulder and made way for her next round of torture. Annie let Mikasa through the door first, trailing behind the girl like earlier, but promising herself to not get lost in Mikasa’s swaying motions again. She really needed to remember where everything was. As if the gods themselves heard her silent promise to stay strong and smash it, Mikasa’s hips swayed side to side again. It dawned on Annie that they were swaying with a little more fervor than before. Feeling her face heat up, she lifted her head. She wouldn’t let herself get distracted.

Taking the next turn, Annie split from Mikasa to the direction she believed the class she had was in. She refused to be late. 

Walking in the class, she was beyond thankful to see Bertholdt, Krista, Reiner, and Armin. Not so thankful to see Jean and Connie, but it was still an amazing grouping. This was probably going to be her favorite class based on fellow students alone. Eyes scanned the room and nearly lit up when she saw the singular desks. 

‘I’m so happy I don’t have that extra stress,’ breathing a sigh of relief, she found an empty seat next to Armin and decided to claim it. She would normally sit next to Bertholdt, but she learned her lesson last year. Smiling to herself, she recalled how they had spent more time goofing around than working that they had both failed.

She could have chuckled at the sight of the relief he had plastered across his face. Annie knew full and well that Bertholdt wouldn’t have said no, had she chosen to sit there. That was the problem though. One of them had to take the initiative, or they’d both suffer.

Seeing Krista, she waved a real genuine hello. Krista’s eyes filled with enthusiastic light and cheerfully wove back. Krista was always nice to her, and Annie couldn’t stomach being mean to her. She had a way about her, and it made everyone else docile and calm. She was the definition of charismatic and loving. People get enticed by her angelic nature so often, but Annie knew a tiny bit of the girls family problems. She wasn’t innocent, but she really was divine in her own rights. 

Annie shuffled into the desk and sat down. Armin smiled over at Annie, and she returned it. They had always gotten along. They were similar on a lot of grounds, but far apart on others. Respect was always shared between the duo, Annie particularly liked his quietness. She never felt forced to converse with him, and it wasn’t weird either. It’s been a long time since she saw the kid. His hair had grown another inch or two, but he had grown a few inches. They used to be the same height, but now he could reach the top shelf.

Mr. Pixis came almost stumbling into class right then, and introduced himself to the masses. As expected today was an introduction day, and mostly talk of supplies needed throughout the year. Mr. Pixis had stumbled over his words so many times, that Annie began to believe the man had a few too many drinks before coming in. 

After the class was over, Annie decided to stick to Bertholdt, finding out the next class they both had was study hall. 

Being friends with the tallest kid in school had its benefits. People always ushered out of the way real fucking quick when they se him coming. He towers over everyone, so they always clear room for him as if he’s a large car or something. It’s hilarious to Annie, it’s been this way since his growth spurt back in 9th grade. 

Walking into study hall which was the empty cafeteria, Annie spotted two things. There was only four other kids. Mikasa was one of them. 

‘So its just Bertholdt, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, and Mikasa? That’s not…entirely bad. It could be worse.’ 

Bertholdt darted for the seat next to Reiner, and Annie was torn. She could sit with Mikasa and Sasha, to show she meant good with Mikasa; or she could sit with her two best friends. And you know, Connie too. 

Not wanting to look weird standing there, Annie made up her mind, starting towards her table. She would sit with Reiner and Bertholdt, where she knew she wouldn’t feel stressed or out of place. Annie approached the seat, greeting everyone. 

She tried really hard to pretend she didn’t notice out of the corner of her eyes, how Mikasa’s eyes were fixated on her. 

She didn’t want to think about this. Today was a long day, and she wanted it to be over with. She knew everything would be back to normal by tomorrow and pined for the time to come.

Deciding she’d had enough of the stimulation for now, she dug around her hoodie pocket for her headphones. Finding her phone, she connected the chord to her device and then her ears. 

Pulling up her hood, she lowered her head into her crossed arms. Letting the music fill her senses and focused on nothing but the strums of the guitar and beat of the drum. It brought her out of her own thoughts, and was always a way of calming her nerves. Letting the music play on, she blocked her mind from wandering, feeling her body become weightless. Eyelids becoming increasingly heavy, she began to nod out. Embracing slumber, Annie’s muscles relaxed.

 

‘Annie.’

Annie heard a voice call her name, and it sounded soothing but she could barely make it out, fading into black soon again.

‘Leonhardt.’

Annie stirred upon hearing that voice again, it grazed her senses and made her feel weak. She didn’t want it to stop. It was better than music.

‘Annie!’ 

Jolted, Annie’s eyes snapped open. Annie almost passed right back out though, seeing what she saw.

‘Mikasa. Face.’ 

Mikasa’s face was only inches apart from hers, and Annie didn’t know how to breathe right now. 

‘What time is it? Where is everyone?’ Was what Annie wanted to say, but she was rendered speechless. ‘Why?’ Annie’s sky eyes, stuck glued to Mikasa’s clouds. 

Unconsciously Annie let her eyes wander down the bridge of her nose, ‘It’s perfectly tiny, I’m jealous.’ Her eyes unconsciously continued their travels down her face until she settled on a destination. Her lips. Annie briefly traced the outline with her eyes, they were perfectly full. Not too much, not too little. Her arch was beautiful, and she must use some product on her lips, because they looked soft. No signs of any imperfections. 

Her chest pounded, and her stomach flipped. 

‘Why isn’t she saying anything…’ 

Annie wanted to lift up her eyes to look at Mikasa, she really did, but she couldn’t. Annie was stuck on a single thought. A single thing. A single impulse. It made her almost vomit to form the sentence in her own thoughts. 

‘What would it feel like…to kiss Mikasa?’

Even thinking the words aloud in her mind, caused all the blood in her body to rush to her face. She felt her body light on fire, and she honestly still wasn’t sure this was all a dream. It had to be.

Annie finally broke her eyes away from her lips, and before she lost the courage, found Mikasa’s eyes once more. Or thought she did. They were closed. Annie made the situation so fucking weird that she couldn’t bare to look. 

‘That’s it. I’m killing myself today.’ She half joked in her mind, before having her nerves shaken again when Mikasa opened them.

Annie once again, failed to read Mikasa. Her expression puzzling, even to Annie.

Mikasa backed up, pulled her scarf up, averting her eyes, and stammered. “Class is over, I just figured you needed to be up. You’re welcome.” 

Still out of it, Annie thought out loud, “Reiner and Bertholdt.”

“Left halfway through. Connie and Sasha just left. Again. You’re welcome.” She spat, still avoiding eye contact with the tiny girl.

“Thanks miiikasaaa,” Annie elongated somewhat mockingly of the statement, stretching her body out widely. Ignoring the fact that sixty seconds ago, she was hypnotized by Mikasa’s lips. To the point where kissing her, had crossed her mind. It’s not that she had a problem with kissing girls…she already knew she found girls attractive. She had even masturbated to females consistently. She had never personally experienced this yet, so it was new territory. Plus to have these thoughts about Mikasa of all people, even for a second, got under Annie’s skin. 

“What class do you have?” Annie prodded, wondering if she would share the same class again.

Making eye contact again, Mikasa answered “English with Petra Ral, you?”

Annie remembered her schedule already from earlier, and lightened up considerably. 

“Same, walk with me?” She said without much contemplation of any deeper meaning.

“Of course.” Mikasa offered without missing a beat, with an almost cheerful undertone.

Walking out of the cafeteria together, both girls walked side by side. They were quiet for most of the walk, shuffling along the crowded hallways. They were almost there when Mikasa’s voice grabbed Annie’s attention.

“Do you want to hang out this weekend?”

Heart pounding again, Annie paused briefly, before jumping the gun. She couldn’t see Mikasa’s face, but that was good. That meant Mikasa couldn’t see hers. 

“Where?”

“My house.” 

Annie’s heart sped up, and she thoughtfully bit her lip. 

“Who else?”

“I wanted Krista to come, but she’s busy, so…just us?” Mikasa pressed carefully. 

“Eren?”

“Going with Armin to a show in the city and staying overnight at a motel. Parents will be home, but still.”

Then it hit Annie like a truck. A house practically alone with Mikasa. That was nice sounding, but equally terrifying. Annie didn’t even leave the house much for her best friends. But...

“Yeah, I’ll come.” 

Mikasa stopped on her heel, and turned around, eyes softened and cheeks red “you will?” 

“Yeah, but keep acting surprised and I’ll retract that quick.” 

For the first time, Annie saw Mikasa laugh. A genuine soft chuckle. It made Annie’s stomach do flips and she hated where this was all leading too. 

“Give me your phone.” Mikasa commanded, genuinely smiling and taking a step towards Annie.

Annie reached for the phone in her hoodie pocket and lifted it out to Mikasa. When Mikasa’s fingers ghosted over Annie’s, before taking her phone and swiping it open. Watching Mikasa click the keys on the phone, Annie had a good idea of what she was doing.

“Now you have my number,” Mikasa handed it back to Annie and added, “just make sure you use it.” She glowed with satisfaction before walking into class, and Annie thought that maybe the day was finally improving. Checking her phone she looked at her contacts list, and saw it.

“Mikasa. ♡” 

Annie swallowed the lump in her throat and walked inside.  
In the class Annie observed the room for a seat. She saw Ymir, Mina, Marco, Armin, and Jean. Still scouting for a seat, she found a few open ones but her eyes found Mikasa’s who was just sitting down, Annie knew that empty seat next to Mikasa had “Annie Leonhardt” written all over it.

She tried not to blush though, when she clearly spotted the sense of pride on Mikasa’s face when strutting up to her.

‘Smug asshole,’ she huffed playfully in her head before claiming the seat as her own. 

“Miss me already?” Mikasa’s smug voice cut through, going so far as to wink at the small blonde.

Normally Annie would be snide, Annie would be crude and harsh, however that was all expected. Trying to throw Mikasa off her game, Annie responded equally as smug 

“What can I say? When I fell all over you this morning, I guess I really fell for you.” Annie gave a nice wink to top it all off, beat fire with fire. It worked. 

Annie didn’t know humans could change color so fast, but when she was expecting Mikasa to turn away, she didn’t. She didn’t expect the girl to leave her breathless by having more ammo. 

“Yeah, same. That’s why I invited you over my house this weekend. I want to seal the deal.” Mikasa bit her lip suggestively while looking Annie from top to bottom, leaving a wink to topple Annie’s heart.

Annie choked. She fucking choked. She wouldn’t lose though, fuck that, no way, nah. On her feet, Annie rushed out a response she was sure would top Mikasa’s. 

“Why wait? If that’s what you want come over today and we can seal the deal for hours, Mikasa. Aren’t you curious of how I’d make your name sound?” To add more effect, Annie didn’t even wink. She wanted to leave those words raw and believable in Mikasa’s mind. 

Mikasa drained of all color, minus pink. Her eyes became heavily lidded, taking on a different nature. It made Annie feel like prey, about to be taken out by a predator. She was being studied under Mikasa’s gaze, that was clear. Annie didn’t know what she was looking for. 

Quiet had pierced the atmosphere and Annie took that as a sign of her success. 

Ms. Ral came in, so Annie’s attention went out. 

The rest of the class, Mikasa only snuck glances at Annie in the corner of her eye. Face as red as the scarf she proudly wore.

The bell rung, signaling their freedom from the academic class. Annie grabbed her things to rush out the door, well aware lunch was next. She was almost out the door when she made a split second decision to turn around.

“Mikasa, sit with us at lunch.” 

“I promised I’d sit with Eren and Armin though…” She finished, looking remorseful.

“Bring them, we’d all end up sitting that way anyways.”

“Okay.” Mikasa offered a smile and walked with Annie to the cafeteria. Annie trying her best to wade through the crowd of taller people, and Mikasa making a path for her to do so.

When they got into the lunchroom, most of the crowd was already seated together.

Annie sat down next to Mina and when Mikasa made a move to sit across the table, Annie grabbed the end of her sleeve gently; preventing her from going anywhere. 

“Sit next to me?” Annie pleaded with Mikasa, absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of the girls sleeve.

“Uhm..” Mikasa’s eyes jumped over to Eren and Armin’s, as if asking for silent permission. It bothered Annie that Mikasa did these things, she didn’t need permission. Looking over at Armin, Annie saw the questioning look he was shooting Mikasa, and Eren just looked bored.

“They’ll be fine.” Annie reassured, and lightly tugged the sleeve of her jacket pulling her down gently. Mikasa didn’t fight it either, she sat down and rolled with it, casting one last glance in the boys direction. 

“I knew you guys were banging!” boomed Ymir’s voice across the table, slamming her hand down in amusement. Everyone’s jaws fell open like they were made of iron, and Ymir cackled on clearly having a blast.

“Ymir, shut the fuck up before I make you,” seethed Annie, eyes narrowed on the cackling cunt.

“Before you make me? How heterosexual of you. Wouldn’t that count as cheating on Mikasa? Bad Annie.” Howled laughter escaping Ymir’s lips again, but Krista’s elbow jammed it’s way into Ymir’s ribs. 

“Ymir! Stop it.” The even tinier elegant girl assertively commanded the freckled tan one. Looking around the table Annie saw Armin, Bertholdt, Eren, Reiner, And Connie all look utterly lost. Armin shooting Mikasa some curious look, Eren’s mouth agape, Reiner looked like he had a headache, and Bertholdt looking at Annie the same way Armin was looking at Mikasa.

‘Ymir, you’re on my shit list.’ Annie smiled and thought to herself. 

“Mina, how have you been?” Annie casually inquired to the pigtailed girl. They were always close, and Annie thought of her as her only close female friend.

“I was about to ask you the same,” Mina started with a cheeky smile. “I’ve been great, how about you? Anything new?” She finished that last part darting her eyes between Mikasa and her, hoping Annie would get the insinuation and question.

“I’ve been about the same as usual and no. Nothing new.” Annie confirmed to her long time friend of years, and moved on. She didn’t bring food, because she didn’t think she’d hungry. She wasn’t wrong, she still had no appetite after today. 

Lunch passed by in a flash and Annie got up, sliding in her chair. Ready to just fucking go home already. 

“Bye, Annie! See you soon” cheered Mina next to her. 

“Bye Mina,” Annie leaned over and gave Mina a sincere hug, much to Mikasa’s low key dismay. 

Even more so a pair of steel blue eyes watched with fascination at Mikasa’s clearly bothered response, having not left the table yet. Observing quietly the way her eyes shifted with recognizable anger when Mina wrapped her arms around Annie.  
Even more so when Annie wrapped hers around Mina’s waist, nearly bordering on pure fury. 

“Armin! Come on.” Eren called off to the boy, glued to watching the scene before him play out. 

“Okay. Hey uh Mikasa, what class do you have?” Armin asked, successfully grabbing Mikasa’s attention away from Annie and Mina. Eren grew tired of waiting, so he walked away from the trio, exasperated. 

“Free period. I finished my math credits last year,” Mikasa spoke, momentarily glancing back to Annie smiling, and laughing with Mina. Feeling her blood boil, and trying to keep focus on Armin to contain herself suitably. 

Mikasa’s answer caused Annie to turn away from Mina, who waved off and walked away from the group. Inwardly Mikasa smirked with satisfaction, silently glaring daggers at Mina’s back. 

“You have free period?” Annie hesitantly asked after observing Mikasa look extremely pissed off. “Me too, I finished my math credits last year.” 

Armin chimed in with a careful tone, “uhm me too, but you guys go ahead. Mikasa, text me later?” Mikasa nodded at Armin, and he visibly relaxed, before smiling at Mikasa and leaving to follow Eren.

Mikasa silently watched Annie sling her bag over her shoulders, and stuck to Annie’s side the entire walk to the classroom. 

“Do you smoke?” Mikasa suddenly asked to Annie’s surprise, causing her to nearly stumble over her two feet. Catching herself she responded to the ravenette.

“Smoke what?” Annie needed some clarification on this before she answered, otherwise she might say yes to smoking meth for all she knew. Looking over at Mikasa, she was stifling a laugh.

“That answers that.” The ravenette grinned sheepishly at the oblivious blonde, before dragging on.  
“People who don’t smoke, don’t usually ask any follow up questions, it’s just no.” 

Annie may have slapped herself in the face, that was true. Very true. Mikasa and Annie stood outside the class door, not rushing at all to go inside.

“Let’s go, the day is almost over,” Mikasa reassured Annie, practically intruding her thoughts and speaking her inner dialogue. 

“Wait, why did you ask?” Annie wondered out loud to the taller girl.

“Because you smell like smoke,” Annie tightened up, and nonchalantly took a smell of herself. Mikasa noticed this, and realizing she may have said the wrong thing became flustered

“No! It’s not bad. I know a lot of people might not like it, but I don’t know…” Mikasa shuffled her feet, looking down at the floor.  
“I like it, I guess.” Mikasa finished bashfully, looking captivated by the tiled school floors.

“Fragrance by Marlboro,” Annie gave an exaggerated wink, “c’mon Kasa.” 

Mikasa followed Annie into the room and a simple thought passed through Mikasa’s mind.

‘Today is the best day I’ve had in a while.’

 

The rest of the day flew by, mostly having either free time or lax classes. Annie didn’t have Mikasa or anyone she particularly liked in the last class, so she hastily made her way to the parking lot, beyond excited to finally get today over with.

‘Today has been of the worst days in a while,’ Annie sighed inwardly and had an ‘oh shit’ realization in the process, slowing down her haste to get to the car.

‘I forgot we have to take Ackerman and Jaeger home,’ she let out a strained breath and kept her stride. It would all go back to normal tomorrow, so she just needed to finish the day.

‘Just a little more,’ Annie optimistically reassured herself, in order to keep her will to move her feet alive. 

Practically breaking through the door, she squinted her eyes, assaulted by the new found light glaring into her pupils. Squinting past the assaulting rays of the sun, she spotted where they parked and wasted no time hauling ass over there. Of course when she got closer, she happened to notice that only Mikasa and Eren were there.  
No sign of her colossal friend who’s driving what Annie liked to think of now as her ‘getaway car.’ Reiner was missing too, and come to think of it, both boys had been precariously missing together a bunch today. Annie made a mental note to interrogate them later about the subject, finding their practical abandonment of her today rather shitty. 

“Have you seen them?” Annie huffed out when she got within earshot of the waiting duo.

“Nope” Eren huffed, “but I wanna go the fuck home, so they have two minutes to get here before I take the car myself.” The dark haired boy crossed his arms impatiently, Annie just rolled her eyes and it seems like even Mikasa did. 

“Eren, shut up.” Annie snarled, clicking on her phone and pressing it up to her ear. She knows that they wouldn’t willingly stay after school, so best to check on them. 

She closed one ear with her finger, to hear the ringing better over Eren’s frustrated rambling, Mikasa doing her best to quiet the boy down.

After a few rings, Annie was about to hang up when the trio heard the voice they all desperately needed to hear right now. 

“Oi!” Reiner’s voice came through not only in person, but through the cell line too. Hanging up, the boys jogged their way to the trio and apologized for the delay. 

“Sorry, we went looking for you guys, we should have guessed sooner you would be out here.” Bertholdt started through panting and unappealing sweat on his brow dripping down. The rest of the group shrugged it off as they sidled into the vehicle, not surprisingly everyone claimed the same seats as this morning. The only real difference being that Annie felt strangely more smothered than before, practically hip to hip with Mikasa.

Glancing over between Eren and Mikasa, Annie noted that there seemed to be extra space between the two.

‘Did they get into a fight or something?’ She let her mind wander over all the possible reasons Mikasa of all people had, for sitting further from Eren. It wasn’t something Mikasa would do on an average day, and she wondered if she should as the girl about it tomorrow, but she’d leave it be for now. 

Annie relaxed into Mikasa’s side, and she never noticed the ravenette relax into her as well. A Quiet and comfortable silence passed through the car, everyone clearly tired after an eventful day. Annie didn’t observe when she absentmindedly closed any space between the two, legs resting against each other with slight pressure. 

Mikasa’s heart rate picked up and she hoped that the petite Muay Thai boxer wouldn’t notice.

The ride wasn’t nearly as chaotic as it was earlier. Noticing that the Jaeger house was coming into view, she intentionally ignored the pang in her gut. She didn’t understand it, so she swallowed it down. Hearing the shuffling of seatbelts, Annie waited for the duo part, hoping Mikasa’s absence might bring some peace of mind.

Eren was the first one to get out, barely looking back at anyone and hollering his ‘goodbyes’ while walking up the path the the front door. Mikasa on the other hand wasn’t nearly as hasty, slinging her bag over her shoulders and making sure to thank Reiner and Bertholdt. 

Mikasa when finished with the boys, turned to Annie for her parting words, ghosting her eyes only briefly over Annie’s lips before opening her mouth. 

“See you tomorrow Annie,” She breathed leaning in, and Annie was going to puke. Annie’s body froze. Mikasa had a way of making people statues, you know, being Medusa and all. Annie’s mind went blank and forgetting the presence of Reiner and Bertholdt, let her eye lids slip closed starting to unconsciously moving forward. 

Annie shook with lidded eyes, waiting for Mikasa’s lips. She didn’t even know why she was, she didn’t exactly want to do this. The idea of it was even making her nauseous, but she was too caught up in the moment to care

Annie waited anxiously and instead of a pair of soft lips, she felt warm arms snake around her lower back. Her eyes broke open at the contact, swallowing disappointment at the ruse she let herself fall for. Annie felt heat creep up her neck in embarrassment, what was she about to do anyways? Annie wanted to bury her head in a pile of lit charcoal. She chalked it up to being caught in the moment after a mentally draining day. Breathing in, Annie found herself disturbed by how much she liked the scent of Mikasa filling her nostrils. 

Deciding she’d look like a freak if she ignored Mikasa, or at the very least rude, she cleared her throat to respond. “See you tomorrow Mika,” quietly escaped her lips, Mikasa was loosening her grip, and Annie thought she was just releasing her. Well Mikasa did do just that, on the way first letting her lips caress the sensitive spot under Annie’s ear, leaving a tender kiss on the area. 

Without another word, Mikasa shuffled out of the car, swaggering up the pathway to the house. Blue eyes tracing her backside the entire time in lost contemplation.  
Finally broken from her thoughts, she saw Reiner and Bertholdt casting ‘what the fuck?’ glances her way.

“Hey,” Annie started defensively “before you start shooting me glares, mind telling me where the fuck you both have been all day?”

“School.” Bertholdt tried nonchalantly, damn well aware that’s not what she meant. His sweating was always a tell tale sign of his bullshit, and Reiner was harder to interrogate, having a thicker armor to Annie than Bertholdt. 

“it’s the first day, so we wandered mostly, you know the first day is bullshit usually.” Reiner provided, trying to save Bertholdt from Annie’s target plastered on him. He wasn’t wrong though, but she wasn’t letting this go.

“Okay.” Annie dropped the subject, but mainly in part to them only being two blocks or so from her house. She could always tackle this issue another day, because she had a lot of her own to tackle now. And a lot of introspective work needed to be done, for her own sanity.

Annie felt the weight of the world roll off her shoulders as soon as she made out the sun bleached blue paint of her house.

 

Walking in the door, Annie nearly tripled her pace up her steps, finding her room promptly. She threw the bag across the room, with no caring of the materials in it, and fell stomach first onto her bed. 

She let out the biggest sigh of relief and got up briefly to turn on her stereo, wanting to fully unwind. When she threw on a song she didn’t mind on Pandora, she let herself fall slack into her comforter.

Letting her thoughts rewind through the day, she found that all thoughts trailed back to one stupid girl. 

Mikasa Ackerman. She would surely become the bane of Annie’s existence. 

Swallowing the dry lump that found its way in her throat, Annie willed herself to take a nap, head suddenly heavy.

Annie was too tired to care, or even realize that the thought bringing her to slumber, was none other than Mikasa Ackerman.

Fleeting details of her lips being the last coherent thought Annie had before the embrace of sleep took over.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is struck between two unsuspecting individuals.  
> Also, some Mikannie moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I have learned my one crucial flaw....I CANT SUMMARIZE? Jesus this is too much, i am so sorry. I promise i'll get better.
> 
> Also vote for who Eremin or Ereri is still open, but so far Eremin is winning handedly. ♡
> 
> The next chapter will probably be heavily through Mikasa’s pov

Annie stirred and awoke from her slumber In a haze, eyes creaking open little by little, the light violating her sensitive blue orbs. Annie laid there adjusting her eyes to the world that surrounded her for another few minutes, before she swung her leg off the bed and sat upright. Annie rubbed her eyes lazily, her mind was barely half awake and her eyelids were as heavy as anchors being casted into the sea. She felt like she got hit by a truck, and she theorized that it had a lot to do with the overwhelmingly eventful day she managed to survive yesterday. 

 

In a stupor, Annie slouched her way over to her mirror and examined herself. She looked like she had gotten into a fight with a bear, and the bear won. Annie was sporting a beautiful bedhead, dried drool, and ripped shirt. She snatched up the nearest brush, and began her assault on the tangled weave that was her hair. Leaving no knot tangled, she did a quick impromptu bun on her feathery sun-kissed hair. 

 

Making her way to the personal bathroom she was all too fortunate to possess in her room, she splashed water on her face. The cold water hitting her skin was briefly painful before it became soothing. It reminded her of taking ice baths, jolts of pain first before the numbness kicks in. Once the numbness took over, it always felt so soothing that it had a soporific effect on the tiny girl.  

 

Deciding that rifling through her drawers was next on her list, she staggered her way there. Searching through the clothes, she resorted to tossing what she didn’t want across the room with little regard for cleanliness. Finally Annie settled on a plain white v-neck, dark gray skinny jeans, and a plain black zip up hoodie to leave open over it. Taking a gander at herself in the mirror, she concluded something was missing, realizing what she wanted, she grabbed for her favorite moon pendant. Sliding it over her neck, she adjusted the black chord to fit her the way she particularly liked. 

 

Done getting ready, Annie spared a glance at the clock, only to be stunned to find she had ten minutes to spare. Taking advantage of her time, she slid open her underwear drawer and retrieved her pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Scampering over to the window with a bit more pep in her step, Annie gently placed the smoke in her mouth and flicked her thumb over her trusty Bic lighter. The inhale of the cigarette eased into her throat, giving her the satisfying hitch in her breath she learned to enjoy thoroughly. The practice of smoking cigarettes was almost as addictive as the cigarette themselves. The conscious breaths alone were always wondrous for anxiety, not for the tobacco, but the deep breath that supplied it. The need to have something between her fingers became habitual, and became something that helped her cope. 

 

Flicking the ash away with her wrist, she took another deep inhale and let her thoughts roam freely. She was only mildly frustrated when she noted that her subconscious danced over to Mikasa first. Over anything else.  

Her mind skimmed over all of the compromising situations yesterday between them. What did it mean? She didn’t know, and she wasn’t going to bother figuring it out, at least not at the cost of her sanity.  

 

Annie stubbed the cigarette laying loosely between her fingers out, and gave herself one final examination in the mirror. 

 

Hearing the howling honk of a vehicle, that she was sure was Reiner and Bertholdt due to the awful noise. Annie ushered her way down the stairs, putting care into avoiding her father. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Annie sauntered into the car, choosing the window seat, because what sane person wants the middle seat. Almost instantly her mind drifted to both her friends strange behavior yesterday.  

 

 _‘Before we get the_ _stressful_ _siblings, I_ _wanted to ask the shady_ _bunch over here what’s_ _up.’_ Annie theatrically blurted a phony cough 

 

“So are you both going to try and dodge again the fact that you’ve been acting pretty weird lately?” Annie nonchalantly sang in an almost daringly casual tone. It was the kind if tone that said, ‘Go ahead. Try me.’ 

 

Bertholdt visibly shifted and Reiner took the wheel, as usual attempting to distract Annie from the breakable Bert.  

 

“Us? Annie you’ve been out of it all day yesterday,” Reiner countered, “You’re not being yourself, you’ve been more on edge than you usually are.”  

 

A knowing smirk graced Annie’s features, man did she know how to read these boys.  

 

 _‘_ _Oh, now_ _I definitely_ _know_ _somethings up,’_ Annie concluded, with unwavering certainty.  

 

Annie laughed to herself, the course of action that just occurred spoke leagues. 

For one, Bertholdt not only avoided eye contact, but his body faltered. This meant that he didn’t want Annie to scrutinize him. When Bertholdt had a secret, he couldn’t look someone in the eye. Annie figured this action was subconscious, trying to close himself off. 

 

Reiner on the other hand wasn’t nearly as complex to analyze. He obviously threw a deflection, a pitiful one too. He feigned concern for her, as a means of running away from confrontation. Plus Reiner jumping in for Bertholdt was telling, because Reiner knew that Bertholdt didn’t possess iron will. Him steering her away from interrogating Bertholdt, was his way of saving him. 

 

 _‘_ _I guess I’ll just have to_ _find out_ _myself,’_ Annie gave exasperated sigh, already formulating plans in her head on how to uncover the truth. 

 

“Hm, okay. We’re still swinging by the spastic siblings house, right?” Annie offered a subject change, giving her friends the escape they desired.  

 

 _'For now at least,’_ Annie thought deviously to herself.  

 

“Y-yeah,” Reiner uttered lowly and cleared his throat to try again, more confidently this time. “Yeah! And we’re not going to be late this time, not if I have anything to do with it. After all the times I was late last year, I’m on thin ice. They’re pissed I was late on my first day at all.” 

 

Bertholdt nodded in agreement, “…And my mom found out from a friend that I almost hit Jean, so my car is at stake here too.” Bertholdt nervously mumbled, but Annie rolled her eyes to the statement. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, but Berthold that an accident almost occurred. 

 

 _‘Well that’s not entirely true, Jean was just as reckless_ _,’_ Annie silently admitted. 

 

“Well Bertholdt, if you didn’t drive as slow as a middle aged mom in the suburbs, maybe we could have shaved a few minutes off.” Annie snidely continued, “I mean Marco and Jean miraculously made it on time.” Annie teased Bertholdt like this a lot, he really did drive like an old lady, and although she may have been a little snide; what she was saying wasn’t exactly untrue. 

 

“H-Hey! That’s not fair. Jean drives like a maniac and was probably going forty over the limit, with Marco screaming the entire time!” Bertholdt defended mercilessly, and Annie had to agree. Jean was a reckless driver and imagining a panicked Marco wailing for Jean to stop, tugged a smirk onto Annie’s lips.  

 

Recognizing her surroundings, she knew that they were about to be pulling up to the Jaeger house. Suddenly feeling sick she took a deep breath and she readied herself, unsure why she was so ill in the first place. Pulling up to the curb in front of the house, she heard Bert signal their arrival by a blaring beep of the horn. Mouth suddenly dry, she swallowed thickly, feeling more sickly as every second passed in waiting. 

 

Eren was the first to clumsily stagger out the screen door, but not before they all watched in fits of laugher at Eren struggling for his life; using his foot to try opening it. Genuinely laughing at his frustration and huffing, as he made his way down the walkway path, red faced and all. It matched the red shirt he was wearing, and it looked like the wily boy had put more effort into his appearance this time around.  

 

Annie’s lighthearted laugher ceased when she careened her head back towards the doorframe, melodic laughter replaced with a hitched breath.  

 

All of a sudden, Annie felt sick all over again.  

 

Head reeling as she watched the prideful and effortless strut, it made her sick. She was wearing a gray long sleeved shirt, collarbone exposed. The light fabric hung loosely off her porcelain shoulder, flowing with each breeze of the wind. The slightly oversized shirt came down to her thighs, Annie noted she wasn’t wearing her security scarf today. This puzzled her relentlessly, but her thoughts dissipated when her eyes trailed downward on the ravenette. Mikasa sported pitch black skinny jeans that were lightly frayed open at the Knee, and accentuated her long legs, only adding to her figure. Mikasa a still kept to her theme of always liking boots, but she always managed to still switch it up.  

 

It infuriated Annie how Mikasa could wear something like so casual, and look so captivating. If Annie wore that she would look like a mess, but here Mikasa was making it look elegant. Her eyes traveled up and down the taller girl in a haze, tracing every curve and fixture of her figure. Her eyes thoughtlessly continued their suspicious travels over the forbidden territory, stuck in a trance.   

 

A faint sudden click of a door was barely made out, visibly jolting Annie. 

“Hey! Thanks for coming to get us again!” Eren roared, way too booming for the morning hours. The shaggy haired boy gave the trio a lopsided toothy grin, before extending his body over the seat to embrace Annie in a bear hug.  

 

And suddenly, nothing.  

 

With a swift, and rough tug by the back of the collar on his shirt, Eren was flung backwards scarcely avoiding his head.  

 

“Eren, window seat. Now. We can’t be late,” Mikasa scolded sternly at the rambunctious Eren. 

 

 _‘It’s so simp_ _le to discern what she’s doing,’_ Annie thought, _‘she doesn’t want me next to her precious_ _Eren_ _.’_  

 

“Dammit Mikasa! You almost made me hit my head on the door! And I heard the fabric of my shirt tear, did you rip it?!?” Eren frantically stretched his arms to the nape of his neck, feeling for a tear in a huff. 

 

“You’re fine Eren,” Reiner spoke up, “Now let’s go.”  

 

“Next time, don’t be so rough!” Eren crossed his arms and barked at Mikasa, as she got in the car.  

 

Climbing to the middle seat, Annie caught Mikasa’s eye’s, and the taller girl tenderly smiled with a twinkle in her eye. Head swimming and gears suddenly turning, Annie nodded back silently, never realizing how the light perking up her eyes had betrayed her silent demeanor. Eren kept his arms firmly crossed in annoyance while scooting in next to Mikasa.  

 

The car ride was nearly silent, and Bertholdt peeled away from the curb. Annie guessed it was because of her words earlier about how he “drives like a suburban mom.”  

 

A tiny bump against Annie’s knees shook her out of her internal observation. Looking down, she realized Mikasa favored her side of the backseat again…to her discontent.  

 

But she didn’t inch away. 

 

The rest of the ride was slightly claustrophobic, and silent; the revving of the engine being the only sound heard.  

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

With three minutes to spare the group rushed Into the building, most not even bothering to run to their lockers, too concerned with making it to class.  

 

Well…besides Eren. Instead of rushing to class like most people would, he rushed to find Armin, well at least that’s what Annie figured. He DID go in the opposite direction of where he was supposed to.  

 

With no time to spare Reiner and Bertholdt hastily said their parting words, and when Annie turned around to say goodbye to Mikasa; she was gone.  

 

 _‘I wonder if she went to chase_ _Eren_ _or if she rushed to class,’_ Annie briefly let cross her mind. 

 

When Annie turned back around, she saw Reiner bolt down the halls, and a determined Bertholdt.  

 

“Let’s go! We one minute before we’re late to Pixis!”  

 

That was all she heard before her titanic sized friend grabbed her arm, and in a flash sprinted down the hallways with her. It’s times like these, when Bertholdt’s size really shows. The difference in their pace was almost laughable. The tall boy had long legs to his advantage, and there’s no doubt that he could leap bounds around Annie anytime. His jog was around the same speed as her sprint, and he could still cover more distance.  

 

 _But he can barely get out, or in a car without hitting his head,’_ Annie silently chuckled.  

 

Arriving at the classroom in what Annie was sure must have been some type of record timing, Bertholdt nearly busted through the door from the quick entry. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

As soon as the duo comically burst through the door, all eyes fell on them. Well, almost all eyes. The lack of presence in the front of the classroom finally registered.  

 

Silence. 

 

“He’s not even fucking here yet!?!” Bertholdt snapped, out of character. Sometimes Annie enjoyed when he got like this, because it was a rare and a little funny. Kind of like hearing a child cuss. It’s always surprising, but Annie didn’t have time for this right now. She was furious too. 

What the hell did she even run for then? 

 

Still out of breath, and panting she gazed over to the rest of the class. Jean looked too amused, and it kind of made Annie want to deck him in the face. He was enjoying every second of this. Locking eyes with Krista, she had a sympathetic expression, and a smile that said she expected nothing less from Annie. Connie just looked tired and dead inside, barely interested. An expression Annie could totally relate and empathize with. Armin just had his eyebrows perched up. Annie figured it wasn’t because he wanted to know why she was out of breath, or why Bertholdt was sweating. He was too smart for that and probably already deduced that they had ran. 

It hit Annie that he’s probably wondering why they’re _still_ standing up.  

 

 _‘Oh…right,’_  

 

As Bertholdt went to the same seat he had yesterday, Annie did the same. Sliding the chair out from under the desk, she planted herself down next to Armin, who had still been giving her the same curious glance. 

 

Maybe she had been wrong about her assumption of why he’d been staring after all.  

 

“Hey, Arlert. If you’ve got something to say, speak up,” Annie casually started, “Staring is impolite.” 

 

While most people would falter to the near threatening casual tone, Armin showed no signs of ever being intimidated around her. Flashing his trademark Armin half-smile, Annie felt the warmth and sincerity radiating from it; disarming her verbal venom. Armin is personable and charismatic in all the ways Annie is not. 

 

He’s also smart, sometimes deviously so. He’s not completely above manipulating a person or situation, if he believes there’s a good enough reason. His soft charisma is one of these things he utilizes to his advantage.  

 

 _‘Disarm with charm,’_ Annie summed up to herself, knowledgeable of his tactics. Armin was one of a kind, but more than that, Armin was a kind person. 

 

“I just have a qu...” Armin’s voice trailed off when the sound of creaking door hinges, and a presence made itself known.  

 

Pixis staggered through the door, cheeks lightly hazed with red. When he walked further into the room, Annie noted the familiar and pungent smell that assaulted her nose. Scrunching up her nose in disgust when the familiarity dawned on her. 

 

 _‘Wine. This guy is piss drunk. Where_ _does the_ _school_ _even find these teachers?_ _A mental_ _hospital?’_ Annie watched the teacher nearly stumble attempting to sit down in a chair, and rolled her eyes. She assumed this would become a routine, and if that meant less actual work, it was fine with Annie. 

 

After watching the teacher finally accomplish sitting down, instead of putting his head down like Annie had guessed he would; he suddenly glared seriously at the class. He propped his elbows up on the desk, and brought his entwined hands to his face. The intense, and quiet stare made tensions flare.  

 

“...Which one of you wants some extra credit?” Pixis flatly stammered, probably unaware of how shady this was all sounding. 

 

No response came, just a mass of questioning, and _some concerned_ gazes. 

 

Sighing at the necessity to elaborate, Pixis rose carefully from his seat. The drunken old man leaned over his desk, with his palms placed flatly on the surface.  

 

“I’m talking about food. You’re all teenagers, I know one of you has to have some.” Pixis stated sternly, gaze leveled with the room.  

 

 _‘Yup. Definitely a mental hospital,’_ Annie confirmed her earlier speculation, floored by the informal display happening. Eyes wandering around the room, she saw mostly everyone was just as weirded out as she was. Nobody made a sound or opened their mouths.  

 

“You won’t get in trouble,” The near desperate sounding teacher continued. “It’s a free test grade. No takers?” 

 

Silence filled the room again and Annie was waiting for the crickets to start, maybe then he would get the point.  

 

The sound of rustling, and all eyes snapped to the source.  

 

Connie Springer.  

 

Digging around the bag thrown over his shoulders, he pulled out a bag of beef jerky. Pixis slapped on a drunkenly satisfied smile, and a muffled grunt escaped his throat. Balancing his way to Connie, he grabbed the delectable snack and obnoxiously pat his shoulders in approval.  

 

With a drunk and hearty laugh that nearly rumbled the walls with its reverberation, the teacher chimed.  

“Connie Springer, right? I don’t mind you. You’ll get a 100 test grade put in, meaning you start the year with the highest grade in class.” The satisfied teacher turned on his heel towards his desk, assaulting the bag for its goods before he could even sit down. 

 

Connie had an air of smugness hearing that he now has the highest grade.  

He thought he was some kind of genius. 

Annie knew that his scores would descend in no time.  

 

The rest of the class passed in silent study, the teachers feet being the only thing heard the rest of the class. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The sound of the bell has never sounded as sweet as it did right now to Annie. Study hall was next which meant she could relax and unwind from the absurdity of this class. Looking back at Bertholdt, she inwardly wrestled if she should wait for him, or just leave. He was busy talking to Krista and Annie just simply wasn’t that patient of a person. Turning on her heel, she decided she’d abandon ship while she had the chance, she was so close to escaping this class. 

 

“Annie! Wait,” Annie slowly turned around to see Armin tailing her.  

 

“Nope. You want to talk, then tag along and walk.” Annie spat, slightly frustrated from all the attention she was suddenly gaining from people. She continued her stride when she heard Armin’s footsteps pick up, when he expectedly showed up at her side. 

 

“I just have a question,” Armin softly spoke like he was asking for permission to ask her what was on his mind.  

 

“Oh yeah? What?” Annie pressed with feigned disinterest, but secretly curious of what this was all about, and even more wary.  

 

“Well, I saw th-“ Armin’s prodding was muted, suddenly silenced by a crashing force propelling into him at high speed. Annie almost had a stroke, taken off guard by _whatever the fuck just happened._  

 

“Armin! I’ve been looking for you.”  

 

Eren.  

 

Eren had enthusiastically swooped Armin into a hug, lifting the blond boy off his feet; refusing to let him go. 

 

“I looked everywhere for you! We have class together finally, so stop wasting time! We barely have any classes together, you’re coming with me. See you at lunch Annie!” Eren hollered, carrying Armin off and leaving Annie to wonder what Armin was going to say. Armin shot her an apologetic look as he was being stolen away, and Annie wondered if Armin knew he was blushing. 

 

Surely someone as smart as him knew something so obvious like that. 

 

Finally with herself in peace, her feet drifted towards her study hall.  

 

 _‘At least today isn’t as bad as yesterday_ _,’_ Annie reminded herself optimistically; throwing on her hood as she roamed the hall.  

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Making good time Annie ushered herself into the cafeteria, she pulled her hood down and scanned the area for who was already here.  

 

“Hey Annie,” A voice behind her had cut through her analysis of the large room, and she instantly recognized the owner. 

 

“Hey Mikasa,” Annie let her face twist into a quick and concealed grimace. Dropping the look, Annie turned to face the ravenette, who was…closer than she had anticipated; causing her to almost lose her footing and stumble back in surprise.  

 

Why did Mikasa have to be so creepy like that? Clearly the girl had no concept of ‘personal space.’ 

 

“Bertholdt wanted me to pass on the message that him and Reiner were going to be late,” Mikasa disclosed seemingly aware of the smaller girl scanning for the duo. 

 

“Oh yeah? Why is that?” Annie quizzed Mikasa with annoyance lacing her tone. 

 

“He said that Reiner got hurt running to class,” Mikasa continued not shaken by Annie’s tone In the slightest, “So he was taking him to the nurse.” 

 

Letting the information sit with her for a second, Annie had her suspicions and more than that; a curiosity.  

 

“Why did he tell you, and not me? He could have texted,” The small blonde reasoned full of skepticism.  

 

“Dunno,” Mikasa shrugged and mused over the question, “He did see me on the way, it was probably just convenient.” 

 

Annie’s skepticism suddenly dissolved into interest in the topic, realizing that Mikasa might have some information that could help her uncover this mystery. A sudden thought hit her. 

 

 _‘_ _Bertholdt_ _was awfully slow leaving the last_ _class_..’ 

It hadn’t hit Annie until now that the boy may have been stalling. Intentionally waiting for Annie to become fed up and leave the class. 

 

 _‘If Reiner got hurt on the way to class, why would he wait until class was over to go to the nurse?’_ Annie theorized in her head, the pieces of the puzzle not quite fitting. 

 

“Well…was Reiner with him?” Annie pressed, remembering his class was on the other side of the building.  

 

About to open her mouth, Mikasa hesitated. Her normal deadpan expression, suddenly inquisitive and deep in thought, gears almost visibly turning in her eyes. 

 

“No...Reiner…wasn’t with him,” Mikasa quizzically concluded. Maybe Annie wasn’t the only one to notice the missing puzzle pieces.  

 

“You didn’t think that was weird?” Annie bitterly asked the taller girl, who clearly was a few steps behind today. 

 

“Not any weirder than Bertholdt talking to me at all, so no.” Mikasa protested with slight attitude, but Annie figured it was because she was embarrassed she missed something so painfully obvious. 

 

“Plus,” Mikasa interjected “For all we know, he could have been on the way to Reiner.” 

 

Annie shook her head in rebuttal, “No way. I doubt it. Where did you run into him?” 

 

“By the nurses office,” Mikasa replied, not skipping a beat. Only after the words left her mouth and seeing Annie slap her forehead, did the reality set in. A moment of silence passed between the pondering girls, realizations smacking them across the face. 

 

…  

 

“Bertholdt didn’t go the nurse…did he?” Mikasa broke the silence, putting the pieces together of a puzzle she barely knew existed.  

 

“Nope,” Annie finished through gritted teeth, seething from the deception her friends dared put her through. Mikasa’s inner gears were cranking again. 

 

“And…that means…he probably used the nurse as an excuse, because he saw the office right there.” Mikasa concluded bringing her pointer finger up to her lip in thought.  

 

 _‘I didn’t even think of that…_ _”_ Annie was a little impressed with Mikasa’s insight, and as much as she hated to admit it, a little thankful for the clues she provided. Even if she didn’t know it. 

 

“So. Why?” Mikasa added, still trying to work out a motive clearly. The one problem was that Annie couldn’t answer that. 

No. She had the same question. 

 

“I don’t know,” Annie admitted through clenched teeth, hating the feeling of being ignorant to anything. More than that, hating the feeling of not knowing. Her two closest friends were going behind her back, and she wasn’t worth the reason. Annie’s fists clenched by her side, and her teeth nearly chipped from the pressure of her grinding. They kept doing this to her, abandoning her with no word or reason.  

 

 _‘_ _I thought we were closer_ _than this.’_  

 

Mikasa softened, her eyes shining with sincerity and strangely enough; empathy. Annie cocked her eyebrow up, studying Mikasa intently. Predators have a way of drawing in their prey, and Annie instantly deduced that Mikasa’s eyes were her way. Annie was drawn into them, locked into place. Annie never realized the depth of color Mikasa actually had in her eyes, she always saw surface gray and left it at that. If anyone looked closer, like Annie was just now, they’d see the swirls of shimmering onyx and tinges of blue at the edges. A perfect shade mimicking the gray of the ocean an instant before dawn's first rays strike the water.  

 

“How about we go try to find them?”  

 

The sudden offer had thrown Annie, not really expecting Mikasa to even care about the situation; because why would she? It didn’t concern her. Still nonetheless Annie was stumped from the offer, and at a complete loss for words. Annie mulled over the idea in her head, weighing her options. 

 

 _‘_ _We could...but we’d still be marked_ _a_ _bsent for the c_ _lass if we leave before it_ _starts.’_  

Annie chewed her lower lip in deep contemplation. 

 

‘ _Ev_ _en_ _worse, we could possibly get in trouble for cutting class._ _’_  

Annie glanced up at the old fashioned clock hoisted on the wall. 

 

 _‘_ _It’s still early too, they could show up_ _while we_ _were gone looking for them. There’s still a minute till’ class starts, I’m probably just freaking out for nothing._ _’_  

 

“Nah,” Annie settled on, not wanting to make hasty decisions that could maybe bite her in the ass later. Not yet, at least. There’s no reason to jump the gun yet.  

 

“Well, my offer stands if you change your mind.” Mikasa insisted just as the echo of the bell alarmed through the entire building, signifying the start of class. Hearing the sound Mikasa pulled out the closest chair next to both of them and made herself comfortable, while Annie remained standing in place. Her focus was locked onto the double doors. 

 

 _‘This is the moment of truth, if_ _I’m just freaking out, or not.’_  

 

Annie sat with her eyes glued to the door. Sasha had appeared and shuffled towards the table Mikasa was at, pulling up the chair next to her. Annie stubbornly remained unmoved, her foot unconsciously tapping in impatience.  

 

“What’s wrong with Annie?” Sasha half whispered to Mikasa next to her, miserably failing to be discreet at all. Annie shot daggers at Sasha, already annoyed and too fed up. 

 

“Sasha. I'm right here you know,” Annie seethed, unintentionally more hostile than she had meant to come off.  

“My problem doesn’t concern you but it will if you keep it up.” Annie menacingly spat and almost felt bad when Sasha swallowed thickly, her eyes fearful. Averting her eyes from Sasha out of guilt, she found Mikasa showcasing a look of concern, which only served to piss her off a little more. It was humiliating.  

 

 _‘I’m not some ticking time bomb, I don’t need people_ _looking at me like I’m unhinged._ _I don’t need her pity.’_  

 

Hearing the thud of feet dragging her head snapped towards the door frantically in hope, but only got let down when Connie sauntered in looking nearly asleep. She wouldn’t budge though, she wanted her friends to walk in and see how thoroughly pissed off she was. Connie saw Annie looked livid, so he made the wise choice of avoiding her completely.   

 

“Hey Connie, wait up!” Annie heard Sasha call before shooting up from her seat to follow him. They were the first in their friend group to start dating, even before Krista and Ymir. They’ve gone through periods of off times, but always found their way back to one another. It was something Annie admired and a small part of her envied. 

 

 _‘Must be_ _nice._ _’_ Annie observed the way Sasha and Connie interacted with each other. They were so lighthearted, and comfortable with each other, everything about their relationship always felt authentic and effortless. It was an irrational type of jealousy, because Annie figured just like every couple; they probably had their issues too. Maybe they were just better at concealing it.  

 

Shaking her head away from the intrusive and distracting thoughts, she adjusted her focus back to the entry. Annie’s main priority was that damn forsaken door, making a silent swear she wouldn’t divert her center of attention anymore. If stares could do damage, her icy glare would have frozen over those ugly aged doors.  

 

If stares could do damage, Annie would have shattered into a million pieces and never would have seen it coming. Annie was too focused spending her energy on the tunnel vision her bitterness made for her, that she didn’t feel onyx eyes dismantling her in silent concern. 

 

After another minute of clashing with the door in the stare off from hell, her anger slowly faded into despondency and isolation. A part of her was really hoping that they would come in, prove her wrong.  

Sharp, venomous eyes fell and softened. Tight lines of anger pulling her facial features back soothed, and her jaw slackened considerably.  

 

Annie still had her eyes glued to the door until an abrupt tug on her sleeve nearly jolted her back, and an unexpected high pitched noise of surprise escaped her throat. The reactionary sound was so unexpected even Mikasa flinched in shock, and Annie nearly drowned in humiliation. Her face heated up as she slowly looked around at the other three all blankly staring at her, a mix of amusement and shock.  

 

 _'I really hope none of the clas_ _ses near here heard that,_ _jesus_ _fucking_ _christ_ _.’_ The thought mortified Annie, even _if_ they couldn’t place a face to the shriek, they definitely heard it. Remembering the person who scared the living shit out of her, Annie expectedly craned her flushed face to the reason of her shame. She refused to make eye contact, because she believed she’d just disintegrate from her sheer humiliation and awkwardness.  

 

“Um.” Mikasa started, head moving for an angle which she could have eye contact. It was easy too see the girl was embarrassed, but she wouldn’t let Annie shy up around her like this. Yeah, sure. The sight was extremely rare * _and cute,_ * but she wanted to peel away her discomfort, and show her that with her eyes. Annie was one of those people you had to force out of their comfort zone to get used to things, and enjoy them. Eren was that way too. They were both the kind of people you have to throw in the deep end in order to teach them to swim, otherwise they’d never learn.  

 

Finding the hem of Annie’s sleeve again Mikasa wordlessly guided Annie to the seat across from her, gently pulling her sleeve and motioning for her to sit. 

 

Somehow though Mikasa was surprised when Annie complied without discourse, and judging by the look on Annie’s face; even she was surprised at herself.  

 

Comfortable silence passed between them both, Mikasa directly gazed at the girl in hopes that it would urge her to meet her eyes. Mikasa’s eyes didn’t falter, even when she unconsciously fidgeted with the object in her left hand; determined to win the girls acknowledgement. Mikasa carefully studied the increasingly reddened, petite girl with genuine interest. She fidgeted absentmindedly and patiently waited for Annie, who’s gaze was locked and lowered. Mimicking her focal direction she followed her eyes down the same path Annie’s went, curious where they went.  

 

When Mikasa found out what caught Annie’s attention she drained of all color and a sudden irresistible need to crawl into a hole overcame her. Mikasa’s stomach flipped, now fully registering the image her eyes were on.  

 

She hadn’t let go of Annie’s sleeve and was fidgeting around with the material like it was no big deal. She wasn’t even aware of her fingers playing with the cloth of Annie’s hoodie, how she was rolling it between her fingers and stroking it lightly with her thumb.  

 

Mikasa chalked it up to her having always fidgeted with the material of her scarf out of habit, but she proudly left the scarf at home today. It was such a habit of hers, that she didn’t even know she was doing anything. The whole thing was just second nature to her. 

 

Now it was Mikasa’s turn to feel humiliated, her own body betraying her mind and leaving her ignorant of her own actions. She was ashamed at the lack of composure and instantly withdrew her hand from Annie’s sleeve. Her shame didn’t outweigh her reluctance though, noting the small gnawing feeling of disappointment, and yearning to do it again. 

 

In the meantime, Annie sat flushed and dumbstruck. She wasn’t sure what just happened either, but the fleeting feeling was peaceful. For a moment it made her forget about being let down, offering her the chance to focus on nothing but the patterns Mikasa traced on her sleeve. Annie felt her tension melt away, and a strange feeling in her gut made itself known. She tried not to look so crestfallen when Mikasa nearly yanked her hand away.  

 

Annie tried to swallow the desire to tell the girl to keep going, that it was okay. The words dancing on her tongue, begging to be let out. Her logic was screaming to let it go, _don’t show_ _Mikasa_ _weakness._ The thoughts blotted out, doing nothing to soothe the words bubbling up from her throat.  

 

“You can keep doing that, you know…”  

 

Well, she tried. 

 

\---- _‘Shit._ _’_  

 

Annie impulsively opened her mouth and really wanted to smash her head against the table, if luck was on her side she’d knock herself out. She couldn’t even look at Mikasa, too ashamed of feeling weak. She tried to think of a quick follow up, one that would hopefully help salvage any pride she could. 

 

“You know, because you forgot your scarf.” Annie coolly remarked, finding the courage to raise her eye’s to Mikasa’s and continue. “If it helps…I don’t mind, I guess.” Annie’s courage deceived her as she quietly trailed off with that last part, suddenly unsure. 

 

As if Mikasa could read between the lines, a coy smile graced her lips faintly. Without word or warning she maneuvered her hand back to Annie’s sleeve, right where she wanted to be. 

 

A comfort washed through Annie at the feelings return, letting go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding.  

 

“If it helps me, huh?” Mikasa skeptically reiterated with amusement, stroking intricate patterns on the hem, and doing her best to ignore the heat crawling up her neck. “Well, thanks.” 

 

Annie let her eyelids slip shut and she focused on the outline of the designs Mikasa was tracing, imagining them in her head.  

 

Perfectly content in the moment, Annie completely forgot about Reiner and Bertholdt. Her mind was too occupied by Mikasa’s slim fingers, and the magic they could do. Her train of thought lead her to a good question though, one she maybe should have asked sooner.  

 

“Why aren’t you wearing your scarf?” Annie peeped one eye partially open as she waited for clarification. The strange feeling in her gut assaulting her again, when she noticed Mikasa had her head down and her eyes closed too.  

 

“Well,” Mikasa lifted her head slowly and opened her eyes, a look of seriousness overtaking her. “I guess...it’s because I’m too reliant on it,” Mikasa shrugged, “It’s a way to cope, but how am I ever going to learn how to really cope, if I use a crutch?”  

 

Annie waited in silence as Mikasa visibly searched for the words to articulate herself.  

 

“I can’t rely on a scarf to cope.” Mikasa began with certainty, “What’s going to happen if one day, I don’t have it? I would have no way to cope, because I never bothered to learn actual coping skills. So I guess I figured better late than never. Long story short, I guess.” Mikasa concluded, still outlining patterns on Annie’s sleeve; and Annie briefly wondered how she could multitask so efficiently.  

 

' _Kudos to her,’_ Annie gave mental credit to Mikasa for what Annie considered to be impressive. The desire to change is one thing, but taking the initiative was another story. Annie respected that. 

 

“I can respect that.” Annie voiced lowly and shot Mikasa a piercing look which radiated seriousness. Her expression took on a look of near reverence, a their eyes locked in silent understanding. A comfortable silence hung between the two once estranged girls, blissfully unaware of the world around them. The ability to be mute and not have to force conversation was highly tranquil to Annie.  

 

 _‘I never thought Mikasa would be_ _one_ _of the few_ _people not getting on my nerves…this is_ _…nice._ _’_  

 

Suddenly the lingering eye contact was broken. 

 

Mikasa was looking somewhere over her shoulder and behind her with eyes narrowed, a vertical wrinkle between her brows. Her smile falling flat, effectively tainting her graceful features, and pointed eyes that screamed annoyance.  

 

“Hey guys,” broke two voices in unison, startling Annie and making her jerk up in response, breaking off contact with Mikasa. Before she even turned around she instantly recognized the owners of both voices.  

 

The ease of silence was gone, and her melted away stress came back with a fiery vengeance. Twisting her expression to one hell of a irritated scowl, she turned around; ready for hell. 

 

“Where the fuck have you guys been?” Annie seethed viciously at Bertholdt and Reiner, eyes set aflame with wrath. Bertholdt started to break out into a sweat, and his eyes parted widely in fear. Reiner on the other hand looked calm, collected, and slightly arrogant. It just pissed her off more. 

 

Bertholdt solidified his quivering expression and opened his mouth to speak, only hoarse sounds coming out. Coughing his throat clear, he opened his mouth. 

 

“D-didn’t Mikasa tell you? We were at the nurse.” He quaked out, barely audible and with no confidence. Eyes darting everywhere, but Annie’s eyes. Annie tapped her foot in irritation and unbeknownst to Annie, Mikasa was still seated behind her also glaring menacingly. Bertholdt’s near pleading eyes jumped from Mikasa to Reiner.  

 

“Oh? Really? Well okay…where’s your nurse’s pass?” Annie quizzed with an unforgiving sardonic smile plastered across her face. Mikasa perched her eyebrow up silently in the background, more invested in the situation than she planned to be, and more defensive than she could understand.  

 

“Right here,” Reiner chimed in smugly with a cocky and toothy grin. Digging around the back pocket of his jeans, he whipped out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Annie. 

 

Unfolding the piece of paper hastily, Annie eyed the tiny piece of paper with skepticism. Letting her eyes run over each individual character of every word.  

 

Mikasa rose from her seat slowly behind Annie, leaning over the table and looking over Annie’s shoulder from behind. Both girls evaluated the note like their life depended on it, while Reiner beamed with confidence and Bertholdt looked dead inside.  

 

Annie let out a sigh of defeat, and opened her mouth to concede her accusation.  

 

“…Oh. Look guys I’m sor—”  

 

“Say, Reiner. I have a question.” Mikasa sharply interrupted Annie before she could finish, “The entire pass is filled out except for the time stamp, why is that?”  

  

Annie snapped her head back at Mikasa and then back at the pass, studying it again and finding Mikasa was right. Everything else was perfect and every detail there, but that tiny one was strangely left blank. 

 

Annie blinked a few times, not looking up. Mikasa on the other hand eyed Reiner and Bertholdt like her bullshit meter was ticking in the red zone. Reiner’s eyes narrowed to slits as he glowered down at Mikasa, his nostrils ever so slightly flared. Mikasa ignored it, and peeked to her side as she noticed her insinuation had just registered on Annie’s face, when her eyes widened slowly. Mikasa spared a glance at Bertholdt who swallowed thickly and started to pick at his own fingernails. When Mikasa tried to move her eyes to meet his, he broke off eye contact.  

 

Reiner, choleric with indignation, stood by Bertholdt, shooting daggers at Mikasa. 

 

“So?” Reiner asserted with a caustic tone dripping from his voice, “Who cares? She didn’t fill it in, how is that our problem?”  

 

Bertholdt looked like a frightened kitten, compared to Reiner who looked nothing short of frustrated and irritated as he pressed on.  

 

“First of all, if you don’t believe us, feel free to go check yourselves. We have nothing to hide.” Reiner pointedly aimed his eyes at Mikasa, “Second, Mikasa how is this any of your business and why are you getting involved? Don’t put ideas into Annie’s head. You know she gets anxious.” 

 

Bertholdt’s eyes darted nervously back and forth between Reiner and the two girls. Annie was unusually quiet, actually scarily quiet. It was way too uneasy for the tall boy, and just when he was about to open his mouth to speak, Reiner beat him to it. 

 

“I even have a bandage around where I hurt myself,” the buff blonde boy motioned to his injury. Watching for a reaction from Annie and Mikasa he urged on, “I don’t know why we’re being yelled at, but you can check. Believe me. I’m not worried.” 

 

Four pairs of eyes blinked in unison through silence, all eyes fixated on one person; Annie. 

 

“It’s alright. Let’s just drop it.” Annie’s decisive voice broke through the heavy stare down. Mikasa rested her palm on the small of Annie’s back from behind, and shot her a concerned glance. Reiner looked caught off guard, and Bertholdt looked immensely relaxed, compared to five seconds ago. Annie just shrugged all the reactions off, wanting nothing more to get on with her day. Annie was already feeling a sinking feeling welling up in her chest, but she didn’t want to make a public spectacle. Observing around her, she saw Connie and Sasha absorbed into watching all of them. 

 

 _‘I_ _sound like a crazy and clingy girlfriend,’_ Annie mentally rationalized, _‘I could ask the nurse, but_ _Reiner might get pissed I don’t believe him._ _I’m not their parent, I can’t make them_ _tell me, no matter how much it stings. Is the_ _drama of pursuing this actually worth it…?’_  

 

“We’re really sorry,” Bertholdt barely managed to choke out through a hushed voice. 

 

“Yeah,” Reiner assured, “We didn’t mean to make you upset or have this happen.” 

 

Mikasa’s skeptical eye casted at Reiner hadn’t subsided, her pointed glare stagnating in severity. However in an effort to respect Annie’s wishes, she defaulted to mending the trouble. For now. 

 

“Sorry for being accusatory.” Mikasa stated, as flat as the expression she wore. Reiner nodded his acknowledgement haphazardly, still notably a bit irritable.  

 

The conversation didn’t go any further, the bell forcing them to abandon the discussion.  

 

“We’ll see you both at lunch, okay?” Bertholdt stammered out, it was his way of reassuring that everything was okay between them. His brow furrowed down, and his lips pursed.  

 

“Yeah.” Annie sighed, and leaned forward to hug the big string bean. Bertholdt was extremely sensitive and had such a worried nature, that Annie actually felt guilty over being upset. Bertholdt returned the hug ad wrapped his arms around the puny blonde, to Mikasa’s dismay. Nobody caught sight of the menacing side-eye being cast his way. 

 

Nobody except Reiner.  

 

Mikasa was far too intent on mentally picturing Bertholdt’s demise, that she was ignorant to the intrigued, sunken eyes studying her with unwavering attention.  

 

“We can’t afford to be late for Hanji again, Annie.” Mikasa sharply interjected, instantaneously wrapping her grip around Annie’s forearm and tugging her away with her to the door. 

 

Bertholdt and Reiner both stood, mouths agape, and heads tilted to the side. Bertholdt anxious orbs reflected astonishment, and Reiner wore a deep line between his pointed brows. It looked like someone had smacked him across the face, and he still hadn’t recovered fully. 

 

“Oi, Bertl” Reiner emphatically stated, “find Annie after school, and try to stall her for five or so minutes.” He looked over to Bertholdt who’s brow was knitted in a frown, and a lackluster smile painted across his features. 

 

“Sure, but why?” Bertholdt hesitantly inquired, stuffing his hands into his pocket and fidgeting with the fabric. He knew what Reiner was planning to do, it was written all over his face. 

 

“Because, I need to talk to Mikasa.” Reiner settled, his brow set in determination, and gaze fixed on where the girls had left moments ago. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Annie tried to catch her balance as Mikasa hurriedly pulled her along to the upcoming class, finding it difficult to keep up with her large leaps that she called ‘steps.’  

 

Mikasa still held tightly onto Annie’s forearm, guiding the smaller girl so abruptly and quickly, that it even blew her off guard. An unexplainable phenomenon rushed over her, feeling the absolute need to tear Annie away from that hug. It was the same feeling she experienced yesterday watching Annie hold Mina.  

 

Annie slammed her heel against the ground, skidding both of them to a sudden screeching halt.  

 

“Mikasa! Stop! Don’t yank me around like that,” Annie snapped, the corner of her lips twisting downward. Mikasa just stared blankly at her, as if she didn’t register her words. Tearing her arm out of Mikasa’s grip she shrugged off all contact, and crossed her arms, lips morphing into a pout. 

 

“What’s your deal?” She accused Mikasa, who was still sporting that blank stare, her eyebrows curved in confusion being the only recognizable emotion. 

 

“I didn’t realize I was being too rough, I’m sorry.” Mikasa took a long breath, in and out, collecting herself, and finding her right mind. “What about you, Annie?” 

 

Annie’s right eyebrow perched upwards in confusion, and nearly tripped over her own feet when Mikasa sauntered closer to her. Dangerously closer. 

 

“What about you, huh? You clearly weren’t okay.” Mikasa invaded Annie’s personal space, leaning down to match her height, and bringing her face scary close. Annie peered as far as she could into smoldering onyx eyes, as if she could find the answers to the world’s mysteries in there. 

 

“I’m fine,” Annie released a shaky breath, suddenly feeling claustrophobic, or that’s what she hoped. 

 

“You don’t look like you are.” The hushed whisper was barely audible to Annie. 

 

“How would you know?” Annie hoarsely croaked out, reaching up to tuck a lose strand of hair behind her own ear. A burning desire to not let herself be backed into a corner by Mikasa took over. Annie straightened her back, fearlessly meeting her clouded eyes, and solidified her balance. With a new found confidence, Annie assertively held her fixed gaze. 

 

“How wouldn’t I?” Mikasa husked out lowly, staggering towards Annie. For every step Mikasa advanced, Annie retreated absentmindedly. Surveying the few others in the hallway from the edge of her peripheral vision, not sure if this looked weird or not. Annie suddenly felt like prey under Mikasa’s predatory gaze, and her retreat was halted by a sudden ‘thump’ against her back. The solid and cold cement wall refused to let her back up any further, and Annie was caged. 

 

 _‘Cornered like_ _prey,’_ Annie reflected to herself, feeling her heart pick up pace.  

 

 _‘I’m pretty sure_ _I’m having mini strokes,’_ she laughed to herself, in spite of the anxiety coursing through her blood.  

 

But Annie’s meager attempt to corral her inner anxieties through humor were obliterated, when Mikasa inched up to her. If Annie moved forward even an inch, their noses would touch. A creeping heat crawled up the back of the petite blonde’s neck and ears, and she was having trouble looking anywhere but the floor.  

 

Annie was having issues computing any thoughts, but her condition worsened considerably when Mikasa firmly planted the palm of her hand on the wall, right next to her face. She was caged by Mikasa, who was barely a breath apart from her face. 

 

An unidentifiable feeling had sewn her lips tightly shut, her ability to speak was rendered totally useless.  

 

She didn’t know why, but she figured it must have been fear. It must have been. There’s nothing else it could be, she rationalized.  

 

A slow smile spread across Mikasa’s lips, her canine tooth lightly chewed at her bottom lip, and her eyes were slightly squinted down at Annie.  

 

“You were hurt. Why would you let that go? That isn’t like you.” A barely audible whisper left perfectly light pink lips, and Annie knees almost buckled when the she felt the ghost of Mikasa’s breath dance across her own lips. Annie was overcome with the faint odor of sandalwood, and…raspberries? Annie had to refrain herself from leaning forward to inhale the scent, and check if her suspicions were right.  

 

Annie swallowed her nerves and composed her pitiful self, knowing Mikasa was awaiting a reply, and realizing not doing so was going to make her assume she was correct. Which she wasn’t. A part of Annie was enraged by the notion that Mikasa assumed she knew her, but the other part of her was too wrapped up in figuring out the mystery of her scent. Her own body was short circuiting and sending her emotions mixed signals, like a computer with a virus; she felt defective.  

 

“If you think I’m letting this go, maybe you don’t know me as well as you thought.” Annie mustered up the courage to snort at her. Finding the resolve to steel her piercing glare, challenging Mikasa, and bitterness ripped from her vocal chords, “You don’t know me Mikasa, don’t pretend like you do.”  

 

Mikasa’s eyes softened and her knitted brows freed of creases, stuck in awe, she still didn’t falter. Their eyes lingered motionless, and Annie loathed being under this scrutiny. The bell chimed obnoxiously in the background signaling the time for their retreat, and just when Annie thought it was over, Mikasa took her by surprise.  

 

A warmth had pressed against Annie’s forehead, completely violating the last boundary of personal space. Most dared not to cross those lines with Annie, but Mikasa showed no fear in obliterating those boundaries; bringing their foreheads together. A quality Annie wasn’t sure if she should be afraid of, hate, or respect.  

 

“I know you.”  

 

Those confident, self assured words were all Annie heard. Even through the shuffling of feet and metal clanking of lockers, somehow those words were all she could cling too.  

 

 _‘Why is she so sure of herself? And…_ _why…_ _why do I feel_ _comfort,_ _when_ _I should feel pissed off._ _’_  

 

The shifting footsteps nearing them were the last thing on Annie’s mind. 

Even when the pitter-patter of steps stopped.  

 

“Well shit, if I wasn’t sure you guys were banging before, I am now.”  

 

The verbal intrusion rang in both girls ears, shocking Annie and causing her jump. The result was a slam against the back of her head, and Mikasa viciously narrowed her eyes at the buzz kill. 

 

“FUCK,” Annie seethed, rubbing the back of her head and wincing. Mikasa’s eyes played ping pong between the two girls, switching between worry and murderous intent impressively quickly.  

 

“Ymir, you have three seconds to leave.” Mikasa settled on Ymir with the corners of her mouth flat, but eyes radiating venom. The freckled girl was immune to Mikasa and her glares after spending so much time with her. 

 

“Oh? Well you have three seconds to get to class.” Ymir retorted with amusement, flaunting a smirk and cocked eyebrows, while sarcastically raising her arm to an invisible watch on her wrist.  

 

Ymir cackled loudly when she saw the looks of realization dawning on both of their faces, “See you in class chumps.” She shuffled towards to the room right next to both girls, laughing all the while.  

 

Mikasa and Annie watched Ymir’s back as she turned to enter the room, both girls simultaneously burning holes through the freckled female. 

 

Ymir froze and turned on her feet, facing both girls with a devilish gleam shining in her eye. Her fiendish smirk grew miles In length briefly before speaking.  

 

“By the way, PDA is against school rules,” Ymir wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and sent a suggestive wink.  

 

“Maybe this” Ymir motioned to them amused, “heated face sucking sesh and eye fucking, is better suited for the bathroom.” Ymir couldn’t contain her own laughter as she spun around to enter the classroom with a wave of her hand, “Au revoir, ladies.” The mischievous girl’s laughter echoed as she closed the class door, leaving Mikasa and Annie dumbfounded.  

 

The silence turned into awkward tension and both girls let their eyes scan over the position they were caught in, cheeks reddening more by the second. 

 

Mikasa promptly removed her arm and put distance between them, her arm habitually stretching for a cloth around her exposed, flushed neck.  

 

Annie’s head was off to the side, and she refused to allow Mikasa to see her crimson face. The whole thing was humiliating. 

 

 _'Beautiful_ _, now Ymir is going_ _to run her mouth, and_ _it wasn’t even what it looked like.”_  

 

 _“_...Ymir is a bitch,” Annie sighed nonchalantly through her unrelenting jitters.  

 

“Mostly yeah” Mikasa affirmed casually, “Let’s go before we’re too late.”  

 

With a nod of understanding and no more words spoken, they ushered themselves into the classroom. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Trudging into the classroom reluctantly, Annie was torn out of her trance when she observed the harsh truth before her. Ghostly blue eyes scouted the room, the slew of the faces mostly furthering the damper on her mood. Mostly. The other bit was remembering that Mikasa and her were official lab partners. 

 

 _‘Armin,_ _Mina, Ymir, and Marco._ _Armin’s been weird, and Ymir’s been a dick._ _I don’t mind Marco, and Mina is amazing, but…_ _’_ Annie’s pools of washed out blue looked to her side, _‘_ _Mikasa is different though and plus that whole weird thing happened..’_  

 

Annie dragged herself to her desk and collapsed defeated on her seat, slouching so far down as if she could disappear into the metal chair, if she just went down enough. 

 

The sound of footsteps trailed and the screeching of metal scraping the floor. Mikasa slid effortlessly into her chair, straightening her posture and gracefully crossing her legs. Annie discreetly watched from the corner of her eye as Mikasa inched her seat forward, rested her elbow on the desk, and brought a hand up to her cheek; holding it and peering out the window pane.  

 

The blinding light of the sun outlined Mikasa’s figure, making her seem like an angel emitting divine rays.  

 

But Annie knew better. 

 

In this life, the most beautiful things always proved to be the most dangerous.  

 

Hanji came flying in like a bat out of hell in the blink of an eye, the slamming of the door and heavy panting were the only sounds filling the room. The professor caught her breath, and turned her attention towards the classroom.  

 

“My apologies class! There was an incident in the gym that resulted in an injury and well…heh,” The professor rubbed the back of her neck with a cheeky grin, and eyes screwed shut. 

“Well it ended in blood, and Levi…well…let’s just say that I cleaned it up to avoid further trouble.” She laughed to nobody but herself. 

 

“Well, let’s get on with it!” The brunette beamed to the room, dropping the disorganized stack of papers she held in her arms on the desk. 

 

Annie rolled her eyes towards the sky, and peeked over to her side once more. 

Mikasa wasn’t illuminated by the blaring light anymore, but her head was still angled towards the window. Her one hand was planted firmly on her cheek, while the other one was occupied lightly tapping a pencil against the desk they shared.  

 

Annie thought back to the moment in the hallway, and yeah it was weird; but it was only weird after Ymir made it weird. It was fine before that.  

 

 _'Well…that’s not totally true.’_ Annie mused over what Mikasa could have meant by her cryptic statements of ‘I know you.’ Annie thought back to how Mikasa and her haven’t had this much contact consistently, ever. 

 

Annie lifted her right hand up to her temple and massaged it deeply, contemplating the best next move to make.  

 

Deciding the best way to solve the tension was to pretend there wasn’t any, Annie ceased the rubbing of her temple and began scrambling through her bag for a pen and paper. Finding a notebook that was sure to stay blank and a loose uncapped pen, she flipped open the notebook. Annie scribbled down the first thing that came to her mind. It was more about saying something than the something said. 

 

 **‘This teacher has issues.’**  

 

Deciding it would do, the pint sized blonde folded the note into fourths and slid it across the desk, hoping it would reach her line of sight. 

 

It worked.  

 

Mikasa’s pencil tapping tampered off into nothing, sliding the carefully folded note closer to herself. Taking the note and bringing it below desk level in an effort to avoid the professors wandering eye, she quietly undid the creases. Annie didn’t bother hiding the fact that she was intently watching for her response, just getting one at all would ease the awkwardness.  

 

Annie felt the weight of the world melt off her shoulders, like ice cream on a hot gravel road when Mikasa’s lips pulled upwards into a smile. The pencil she was tapping relentlessly with a moment ago, was now etching a response on the paper. Annie felt like a dog waiting for its owner to come home, anxious. Soon enough Mikasa neatly folded the paper into a tiny square again, passing it lowly to Annie, not bothering to slide it and rather instead personally hand it to her. 

 

Annie stretched and grasped the paper she longed for, brushing Mikasa’s fingers ever so slightly, causing goosebumps to texture her pale skin. Ignoring the sensation, she practically ripped it open like a child on Christmas.  

 

 **‘Yeah, she has more issues than vogue.’**  

 

Annie choked back desperate laughter, throwing a hand over her mouth. The lame joke was so bad that it nearly brought Annie to tears, and the hardest battle of her life was keeping her composure at this very second. The last thing she expected was for Mikasa to crank out a lame one liner like that.  

 

Annie was doing a horrible job, because her outburst had drawn Mikasa’s gaze to her, she looked so satisfied with herself. A knowing grin spread on her face, and Annie reached for her pen. 

 

 **‘That was perfect.’**  

 

Annie sloppily folded the note, only once in half this time and passed it to Mikasa. She knew it wouldn’t leave much room to reply, but she just wanted to clear the air between them; and she had done just that. 

 

Annie studied Mikasa as she held the pencil over the paper, as predicted she was probably stuck on a reply. Annie was surprised she was even trying, watching closely as Mikasa lifted the pencil to her lips and tapped lightly.  

 

Annie saw the moment Mikasa came up with something, as clear as day. Her demeanor shifted and her teeth caught her lower lip, pupils dilating. Annie watched curiously while Mikasa swiftly penned an answer, so short to write it only took around two seconds.  

 

 _That was quick_ _,’_ Annie braced herself for another possible humorous one liner, finding the idea of squealing off guard unappealing.  

 

She caught Mikasa fixated on her own writing, as if glancing it over and rereading It several times. Annie closely examined Mikasa, curious what the hold up is. Maybe It was a joke that really just sucked and she didn’t want to bother. Her face was a little colored so it’s possibly it was just an embarrassingly shitty joke, Annie reasoned with evidence. 

 

Annie’s eyes lingered over Mikasa as she witnessed the ravenette take hold of the paper crumple it, and put the tiny crumpled ball on the edge of her desk. It was obvious she was off handedly letting Annie know that the conversation was over.  

 

Annie brushed it off, peering at the clock mounted on the wall, and then scanning the room with boredom. Her search around the room continued, until her eyes suddenly met a pair of stalking eyes. 

 

Armin’s eyes to be exact. The sudden meeting of eyes caused him to avert his head quickly in a pitiful attempt to cover his actions, making Annie scoff. 

 

Deciding it’s still early in the year, and that it didn’t matter if she didn’t pay attention yet, she folded her arms and put her head down.  

 

The rest of the class felt painfully long with Hanji rambling, and the sound of the bell was a welcome headache. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Picking herself up from the now finally warm seat, Annie slung the bag over her shoulders and made haste for her favorite time of the day; lunch.  

 

Reaching the door frame, she spun around and watched Mikasa gently put each individual paper into the bag, careful to not crinkle them. Annie’s nose scrunched up as she watched the painstaking effort Mikasa put into it, not understanding why at all. 

 

“Hey Annie!” a tender, and excited voice broke through. Annie followed the sound of the voice to her right and found Mina coming towards her, showcasing a bright and lopsided smile. 

 

“Hey Mina,” Annie uncharacteristically chirped, joy tugging at the corners of her lips as if her ears were playing tug-of-war with her skin.  

 

“You’re coming to lunch now, right?” Mina chatted, closing the distance between them and giving Annie a tight, lasting hug.  

 

“Of course I am, I’m just waiting for the snail that is Mikasa.” The shorter blonde chatted, returning her arms around the taller girls waist. Both girls broke apart a moment later, and Annie turned one more time to check on Mikasa’s turtle paced progress.  

 

Annie’s eyes traveled to Mikasa and saw her bantering with Ymir. That’s not all though. Both women were staring right at her while murmuring, Mikasa flickered her stormy orbs away; while Ymir kept her focus on Annie. Annie squinted her eyes and scrunched up the bridge of her nose, only glancing away when she heard Mina speak.  

 

“You and Mikasa?” Mina cut straight to the point, not so much accusatory, but rather genuinely curious. Annie experienced the familiar heat rushing to her cheeks and neck, the moment with Mikasa from earlier popping into her mind briefly. The wording was crude and poor, especially with the timing, but Annie figured Mina wasn’t implying anything. At least not the same implication that her mind wandered to. Physically shaking her head clear of her dangerous thoughts, she quickly flickered her glance over to Mikasa. Ymir stood there openly gawking and laughing at Annie, while Mikasa’s eyes were black, narrowed blades in her direction. The very pencil Mikasa used from earlier was trapped in her iron grip, knuckles turning white as she clenched it with vigor.  

 

 _'Ymir is probably royally pissing her off by the looks of it. I don’t blame her.’_ Annie jumped the gun and assumed, the delicate sound of Mina’s voice bringing her back to reality.  

 

“Annie? Are you okay?” Mina spoke with a maternal aspect to her voice, following Annie’s line of sight to the duo. 

 

“Yeah I’m just thinking, sorry.” Annie voiced with sincerity, “What about Mikasa and I?”  

 

Mina excitedly grinned, and Annie loved how Mina didn’t just smile with her lips, but her eyes too. Everything she did was so open, honest, and expressive.  

 

“You guys are definitely closer. I’m glad you guys are getting along, last year I would never have guessed this would happen!” Mina beamed exuberantly and touching Annie’s arm reassuringly.

 

 _'You and me both.’_ Annie bit her lip from saying, not wanting to steer this conversation into a deeper place right now. Annie stole occasional glances at the duo, neglecting again to realize she wasn’t the only pair of blue eyes studying the scene with fascination. She overlooked any other presence in the room, mind on Ymir and Mikasa. 

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Annie faintly smiled at one of her only real friends. Hearing the thump of steps approaching, she switched her attention to Mikasa and Ymir, who were approaching. Annie saw the pure unbridled wrath plastered across Mikasa’s face, and suddenly grew concerned.  

 _‘Jesus christ. What did Ymir do? She’s fucking pissed.’_ Annie just about trembled at the sight. Ymir side eyed Mikasa with a tinge of entertainment pouring from her. 

 

“Are we going to lunch, or not.” Mikasa stated more than asked, eyes tied between unrelenting coldness and vengeful flames.  

 

“Waiting on you,” Annie informed her hesitantly, not wanting to stir whatever demon was eating her right now.  

 

Apparently it wasn’t only Annie who noticed the murderous demeanor of hers. 

 

“Hey are you okay Mikasa?” Mina softly remarked, concern dripping from her voice. 

 

“What’s it to you? Annie, you said you were waiting on me, right? I’m here, let’s go.” Mikasa responded coldly and grabbed Annie, shoving past Mina aggressively and intentionally knocking into Mina’s shoulder. Not even stopping to look back when she heard the loud thud of a textbook hitting the ground, just pressing on forward. 

 

“Whoa there, hold up.” Annie snatched her arm out of Mikasa’s grip, twice in one day. 

“What’s wrong, what did Ymir do?” Annie cut to the chase. 

 

Mikasa faced Annie, momentarily puzzled “Huh?” 

 

“Ymir. She pissed you off right? What did she do.” 

 

Mikasa’s expression of anger faded into one of…well nothing. Blank as paper.  

 

“Oh…yeah. She did.” Mikasa uttered with pretend indifference.  

 

“...And?” Annie urged, rolling her hands in a ‘go on’ motion. 

 

“And it’s time to go to lunch.” Mikasa flatly deflected the question, turning back around. 

 

“....okay” Annie skeptically resigned to leaving it there. Annie followed suit as Mikasa made her way to the cafeteria, an appetite for answers and not food. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Dropping her bag carelessly to the tiled floor, she slumped down into her unofficially assigned seat for lunch. Bertholdt, Reiner, and Mikasa were the only ones here so far. Trying to recover from their terrible moment this morning, Annie resolved herself to being the one to break the quiet air. 

 

“Nobody else yet?” Annie commented, not bothering to say hello. Bertholdt peered up from his food and shook his head ‘no’, while Reiner’s intent focus on Mikasa had shifted to Annie. 

 

“No. Eren is probably scavenging for Armin, Sasha and Connie are probably making out or going off campus for lunch. I haven’t seen Mina all day,” 

 

Mikasa’s ears perked up and her posture straightened when he mentioned that name, causing Reiner to examine her discreetly while continuing; Making sure to keep his peripheral on Mikasa. 

 

“Jean is probably yelling about Eren while Marco attempts to soothe him, Krista is probably helping some kitten with a broken leg and diabetes; and Ymir is likely masturbating to that very thought.” Reiner huffed out in one breath. 

 

The satire of the response made the table erupt in laughter, even Mikasa giggled. Reiner’s assessment of everyone’s personality and quirks were spot on, the accuracy of his teasing is what made it comical. 

 

“Now that’s a fantasy I can get behind!” Ymir’s howling laughter came behind them, “put Krista in a veterinary outfit and I’m sold.”  

 

Krista stood there glowing crimson next to Ymir, her tiny frame exaggerated when Ymir rested am elbow on her head. 

 

“Say Krista, I think I know what I want for my birthday now.” Ymir obnoxiously winked, pulling Krista into her side, and pulled out a chair for her. 

 

“How can you say something so lewd AND be chivalrous at the same time?” Another voice chimed in, revealing Jean sporting a sly smile and Marco.  

 

“Eh, it’s a real gift I guess.” Ymir shrugged off as Krista took her seat, “Plus I know Krista loves it,” She cooed, taking the opportunity to fluster Krista again. Annie light heartedly chuckled over the events conspiring before her, admittedly amused at the banter. 

 

“Gross, what did I just walk into?” Another echo chimed in, Eren and Armin appearing out of thin air. 

 

“The only thing gross here is your bitter attitude,” the mumble was heard, causing a fit of laughter from Ymir and Reiner. 

 

“Jean, Jean, jean” Eren shook his head with feigned laughter, “If you want to be able to use that pretty mouth of yours on Marco at all, I suggest you can it.” Eren approached the boy with a creepy smirk on his face, and sternly pat his hand on Jean’s shoulder, a clear warning. 

“Before you wind up eating meals out of a straw for the next month.” Eren arrogantly beamed, lowering his face to Jeans in an act of dominance and threat. 

 

Jean arched his eyebrow and his jaw locked firmly, rising up from his seat slowly. Meeting Eren’s challenge he staggered over him, eye to eye. 

 

“Try it Jaeger.” Jean spat, testing Eren’s resolve by towering over him and engaging a stare off. 

 

“E-Eren,” the shaky voice of Armin beckoned, slowly grabbing his wrist to restrain him 

 

“Jean..” Marco carefully scolded, hooking two fingers into the loop of Jean’s denim pants, ready to pull him back in the blink of an eye. 

 

Annie mockingly rolled her eyes upwards, and made the mental choice to tune out the bickering. Unless it turned into a brawl, she honestly didn’t want to hear them. It reminded her of the two siblings she used to babysit, but you know…they were four. Not seventeen years old.  

 

Looking at Bertholdt, Annie chuckled. He seemed just as fed up, but Reiner was getting a kick out of it. Annie was pretty sure he had his phone out just incase they did brawl, so he could record it. Catching his eye, she silently scolded him for what he was thinking. Reiner snickered and shrugged, ignoring the moral reminder. 

 

Ymir was no better than Reiner though, howling her encouragements from the sideline and even muttering some crap about “betting who’s going to win.”  

 

Krista was being Krista and acting as a reminder of Ymir’s moral compass, the same way Annie attempted to with Reiner.   

 

During the survey of the table, Annie noticed something worrying. She knew Connie and Sasha were out to lunch, but there was still an empty space.  

 

' _Mina!_ ’ Annie concluded. 

 

“Uh guys, anyone know where Mina is?” Annie quizzed, all eyes suddenly on her. Even Jean and Eren paid the question some attention, mulling over their minds for any idea.  

 

A begrudging sigh escaped Ymir’s lips, and Annie thought it would be her to answer, but instead Krista spoke up. 

 

“Ymir took her to the nurse,” Krista offered reassuringly, trying to soothe any anxieties Annie might have. Annie was so absorbed with worry over what Krista was saying, she didn’t notice Ymir’s pointed stare at Mikasa. 

 

“What happened!?” Annie shot out, unintentionally louder than she had meant to be. 

 

“I don’t really know, I didn’t ask…uh,” Krista bit her thumb nail thoughtfully before tilting her head to Ymir, “actually yeah what happened?” 

 

Ymir’s eyes bulged for split second before straightening her spine out, and bringing her hand up to the nape of her neck; rubbing it. 

 

“Uh…she just didn’t feel good? Why else would someone go to the nurse?” Ymir sarcastically remarked, but still answered nonetheless.  

 

“I just stopped by her when Ymir told me and I gave her some lunch,” Krista locked eyes with Annie; “she seems to be good enough to eat, so I’m sure she’s fine!”  

 

Nodding slowly in agreement Annie relaxed Into her chair, but unbeknownst to Annie, Mikasa had went rigid in hers. 

 

Annie made a mental reminder to make sure Mina was okay later, because Mina would absolutely do the same for her. 

 

The rest of lunch passed by in a flash, meaning school was more than half over; the thought bringing Annie figurative tears of joy. Rising to her feet and stretching out her arms, Annie started to the door.  

 

Looking back once more to make sure she had everything, she witnessed Mikasa and Ymir starting to converse. Suddenly the notion of beating the large crowd of people before they crammed the doors, didn’t feel as important.  

 

Stepping off to the side in order to let the crowd through, Annie observed closely. Annie stood there studying them, watching for any signs that might give away what was being said. It was to no avail, and she refused to just stroll up and be like “Oh hey what are you guys talking about?” 

 

No, Annie had more pride and self control than that. Still though, she really did wonder what could posses them to talk if Ymir had pissed her off earlier.  

 

 _'She should be apologizing, or at least she better have already. I swear one day when she mouths off to the wrong person, she’s gonna get decked in the face.’_   

 

Annie snickered to herself internally, and silently hoped she’d be there when that day happened. Ymir wasn’t terrible all the time, but she really did have it coming.  

 

Snapping her focus back on Mikasa and Ymir, she debated just leaving. Annie wasn’t about to look creepy when everyone was gone and she was left standing there. 

 

The internal battle was put to an end when Mikasa and Ymir abruptly parted ways, and Mikasa strolled over to her. Annie panicked to herself, and tried to look as casual as possible. Thinking on her feet she pretended like she had just thrown out trash, you know... instead of watching Mikasa like a stalker.  

 

“You waited?”  

 

 _‘Fuck.’_  

 

“What? No, I was throwing out trash! Don’t be weird Mikasa.” Annie rushed out trying to sound convincing. Mikasa didn’t show any feelings of being bothered by that last part, instead she ignored it completely.  

 

“Whatever you say,” Mikasa’s lips pulled upwards, and feeling daring she cast a wink directed at Annie; who’s face was getting brighter by the second. Trying not to show any faltering she awkwardly chuckled. However Annie remembered her whole point to waiting, and her gnawing curiosity got the better of her.  

 

“You’re okay, right Mikasa? You’ve been off for the last hour.” Annie fixed her sight on Mikasa, trying to let her know she was serious. Mikasa’s smile wavered, and the edges of eyebrows tightened up slightly.  

 

“I’m okay, Annie.” Mikasa sighed, but her body language betrayed her. From her tightened facial muscles, to the aversion of eye contact. 

 

“Bullshit.” Annie objected harshly. 

 

“Seriously Annie, I’m fine. I just have a migraine,” Mikasa countered. Annie’s eyebrow raised in skepticism, seeing this Mikasa bent down and tenderly planted a chaste kiss on Annie’s porcelain cheek. “Thank you for worrying though,” Mikasa hummed lowly, the sound resounded through Annie’s ears and sent chills up her spine. The sensation didn’t last long however, Mikasa regaining her personal space.  

 

“Y-Yeah,” Annie could barely stammer, clearing her throat she tried again. “I’ll see you after school, I have to get to class. ” 

 

Before Mikasa could even vocalize a reply, Annie was off, leaving Mikasa speechless and in the dust. 

Annie arrived to her next class out of breath, and out of order. 

 

Since it was free period and there was almost nobody here, Annie freely put her head down.  

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Quite some time later, Annie was stirred awake by the resounding echo of the punishing bell. Wiping the dry drool off her face, she sprang up from her position. She felt weightless in her stride, just knowing school was over gave Annie a new sense of energy. 

 

Annie practically danced a path to the door, but a massive obstacle leaped in front of her out of nowhere, and she nearly toppled over the figure. Now Annie understood the fear the whole “deer in headlights” fear that drivers never shut up about.  

 

Stopping short just in time, she made out the nervous and sweaty face that was Bertholdt.  

 

 _‘At least he’s here now, so we don’t have to wait for him and Reiner.'_ Annie cheered to herself. 

 

“Can you come help me with my locker!?” Bertholdt spat out with incredible speed. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mikasa threw on her normal change of clothes in the locker room, wiping any excess sweat off her brow. Grabbing her bag she exited the room, pulling her hair down from a messy up-do in the process.  

 

With the extra time she saved by carrying all her necessary books in her bag, she used the spare time wisely by trekking towards Annie’s locker. Her feet mindlessly guided her to the destination, her thoughts plagued by her abhorrent behavior today. 

 

 _I can’t believe I hurt Mina…I didn’t even know what I was doing. What’s wrong with me?’_ Mikasa beat herself up over it, resting her palm on her forehead. A wave of cold washed over her body when a troublesome thought occurred to her, _'What if Annie finds out?'_

 

Feeling her mood lighten as she rounded the final corner, her peak crashed when she saw the wrong shade of blond hanging there. This shade was nothing more than an impostor.  

 

“How are you, Mikasa?” Reiner inquired, leaning his side against Annie’s locker with his arms crossed firmly. From what Mikasa could deduce he was waiting for her. 

 

“Where’s Annie?” Mikasa asked, but it came off like more of a demand. 

 

“I think we need to have a chat.” Reiner propped himself off the locker, and blatantly ignored Mikasa. 

 

“No we don’t.” Mikasa sharply declined Reiner’s talk, turning on her heel to go find Annie.  

 

A few seconds later her steps were cut off by the bulky blond, “Just wait! Yes we do.” 

 

“Why’s that?” Mikasa sneered at the hindrance blocking her path.  

 

“It has to do with Annie.” Reiner grinned deviously, knowingly baiting the fit female. Like fish on a hook, he saw the moment she took the bait. A reflective light bubbled to the surface of her dilated pupils, and her stone hard face softened like a child seeing a puppy. 

 

“Ten seconds.” Mikasa informed him and glared icicles into his soul. 

 

“I don’t want you to encourage Annie’s distrust of us anymore,” Reiner’s expression turned serious in a matter of seconds. 

 

“Bye.” Mikasa attempted to side step the man, but got blocked by him again.  

 

“Hear me out!” Reiner started, but Mikasa twirled around him effortlessly in a flash. Reiner was dumbfounded by the swift move, but filled with panic when Mikasa kept strolling away.  

 

“I know you have feelings for her!” Reiner called desperately after Mikasa who stopped in her tracks instantly. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Annie slugged her way across the opposite side of the building to where Bertholdt’s locker apparently was. Bertholdt fidgeted more than normal, and he seemed a tad off beat…more than normally at least. 

 

“Alright, we’re here.” Bertholdt insisted, gesturing to the general area.  

 

“Which one?” Annie sighed, exasperated.  

 

“Uh, well you see…that’s the thing. I have no idea.” Bertholdt lowered his face to the floor, squinting in anticipation. Annie did a rapid double take, obvious and comical disbelief poured over her tired features.  

 

“..What did you say?” Annie sneered, not sure whether to laugh or cry, but settling on a vicious facepalm.  

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mikasa’s eyes slowly widened to the size of the moon at its fullest. Like the infamous slow motion scenes in movies, her head slowly careened towards Reiner. 

 

A moment so exaggeratingly slow it felt like eons passed. 

 

Mikasa’s body gradually winded back, no longer wide eyed, but rather every fragment of light having escaped her eyes. A shadow casted over her narrowed orbs, emphasizing the mood of the moment. Wordlessly, Mikasa loomed closer to the boy twice her size and weight.  

 

Reiner cleared his throat and regained his confidence, willing the Image of a homicidal Mikasa out of his mind. 

 

“Even if you’re right,” Mikasa started through clenched teeth, “So? I can’t see where you’re going with this.” 

 

“I think we can help one another out,” He vaguely uttered. 

 

“How.” Mikasa started to snap, fed up with the vague bullshit. “Cut to the chase.” 

 

“You help me, I help you,” Reiner explained in a hushed voice. “I’m not asking you to cover for us or some shit, I just want you to play Switzerland; completely neutral.” 

 

“No.” Mikasa affirmed, gritting her teeth and completely irritated. 

 

“I’ll help you with Annie.”  

 

Mikasa jaw softened, and her pulse picked up.   

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Annie’s face heated with anger, now on the third locker of the entire row. Annoyance got the best of her when she turned the last number into place, but hissed frustrated when the hinges didn’t slip away. 

 

So Annie brutally swung her leg into the metal, almost crumpling to the floor from the drawback.    

 

“Oooh!” Bertholdt chimed and covered Annie’s winces of pain, “The last number is 18, not 8”  

 

“Bert...I swear I’m slashing your tires” Annie practically cried in frustration, looking over at her friend dripping beads of sweat down his brow and nose.  

 

“So…I guess we start over?” Bertholdt stammered, a shit eating smile on his face. In that moment Annie knew he was spending too much time with Reiner, swapping some characteristics over time. 

 

 _‘God dammit.’_  

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I see the way you look at her.” Reiner clarified, “I can help.”  

 

Mikasa studied him like her life depended on the answers she could squeeze out of his eyes.  

 

“I don’t need your help.” Mikasa scoffed lowly, but averted her eyes to the dirty school floor underneath her.  

 

“You will,” Reiner pressed, “Annie may be academically brilliant, even though she slacks off; but she’s socially dense.” 

 

Mikasa lifted her gaze from the floor, waiting for him to go on, her interest piqued.  

 

“No matter how many advances you make, Annie won’t even realize you’re making them. I can help nudge her in the right direction, you know? Take you out with us, talk you up, and give you the opportunities you’ll need. Just general help to set you both up,” Reiner shrugged and rubbed his neck, “What do you say?” 

 

Mikasa narrowed her eyes to slits, pondering the notion, but still something didn’t sit right with her yet. 

 

“What are you hiding that you’d want to all of this, rather than just be honest with Annie. Reiner listen carefully to me, if you hurt Anni— 

 

“No!!!! It’s not that bad, really!” Reiner panicked, his features beginning to fill with worry.   

 

“Then tell me.”  

 

Reiner glanced down both directions of the hallway, surveying the area for any stragglers who might hear him. 

 

“Well…” 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Bertholdt!” Annie wailed in frustration, on her 7th locker in the daunting row of them. 

 

“My bad,” The scruffy headed boy raised hand to stroke his invisible beard. 

 

“Let me see your school information sheet, before I rip you a new one.”  

 

“But…it has my school password and you’re not supposed to see that…” Bertholdt fabricated, looking off to the side in contemplation.  

 

“I’ve seen you naked.” Annie replied stoically, nearly ripping the combination lock off the locker when it didn’t click open after her administrations. 

 

“W-what!? We were five!” Bertholdt stood tall, but somehow seemed shrunken.  

 

“I don’t care!” Annie hissed, charging the tall boy, and trying to rip the paper from his hand. Bertholdt saw her coming and quickly lifted up his arms, the paper way out of reaching distance for Annie now, and stifling a laugh. 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Annie complained, doing her best to leap up and still coming nowhere near the sheet. A chuckle escaped Bertholdt’s lips, and Annie couldn’t help the feeling of nostalgia surging through her. 

 

 _'It’s like we’re five and playing pranks again'_ Annie fondly imagined those old days briefly, but her annoyance swallowed it down.  

 

A sudden sweep of Annie’s leg directed at his knee, and the boy fell harder than a sack of potatoes. His snickers were replaced with the sound of tiny winces and hisses. 

 

“I’ll take this,” Annie chimed ecstatically over the defeated boy, grabbing the paper from his hand. 

 

Scanning over the typed words on the sheet, Annie felt her blood boil. 

 

“…Hey, Bert.” 

 

“…Y-yeah?” He managed through coughs, still on the floor grasping his knee for dear life. 

 

“This says your locker number right here.” 

 

“O-oh, I’m sorry…I must have missed it” A bead of sweat dropped slowly from his brow.  

 

“Let’s just do this so we can leave.” Annie sighed, and sauntered to the number listed on the sheet. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I’m dating Bertholdt.” Reiner rushed out abruptly, but nearly mute. 

 

Mikasa took a step back, her smoky orbs oozing disbelief, and stood there trying her best to form any words at all. Her thoughts ran over all the information she had to process. 

 

\-------- _‘If that’s the case, why can’t Annie know..._ ’ The thought stuck out to her, not making sense. 

 

“If that’s true, why are you so scared of Annie finding that out?” Mikasa pried, hoping, no begging it wasn’t the obvious answer most people would come to. 

 

“Does...does Annie have an issue with…” 

 

“NO! God, no. It’s not the gay thing,” Reiner assured, seeing where her thoughts were leading her.  

 

“Plus. She doesn’t talk about these things, but I’m banking on her being a lesbian.” 

 

“Why do you say that?” Mikasa probed, genuinely dying to know this answer. Maybe even possibly more than any lingering question about Bertholdt and Reiner.  

 

Reiner wiggled his eyebrows in a comical manner, a near smirk pulled onto his lips.  

 

“Well. I’ve seen her browser history,” Reiner boomed with laughter at the memory.  

 

“Oh,” Reiner cackled confidently, “believe me, she definitely has a more than normal interest in the female anatomy.”  

 

Mikasa desperately willed the crimson out of her face, pleading for her mind to not go down the road it was going. Feeling embarrassed just picturing Annie….doing what she does…while watching porn.  

 

Mikasa for the umpteenth time today, reached for her scarf and inwardly cursed the world when it wasn’t there. Getting her train of thought back on track, she realized something crucial.  

 

“So why can’t you tell Annie? I can’t agree to anything unless I know the motive.” Mikasa reminded herself to a degree, keeping rational thought in her head. 

 

“Because…Annie has some issues, abandonment issues. It’s not that were gay, it’s that we’re her friends. It wouldn’t be far off to say she’s probably going to feel isolated, and like we’re leaving her out. It’s not like that though, but she’d still feel like the third wheel. We want to tell her, but we can’t until we find a way to…I don’t know…figure it out?” 

 

Reiner said the last part like he was trying to convince himself more than Mikasa.  

 

“..You don’t think keeping it a secret might cause more trouble than being honest?” Mikasa thoughtfully provided to Reiner.  

 

“I don’t know…” Reiner admitted quietly, “I need time to figure it out…do we have a deal? Your neutrality for our Annie?” Reiner laughed at the part, lighting up with amusement, but Mikasa didn’t find it funny. 

 

“…your Annie…?” Mikasa hissed menacingly closing distance between them again, causing Reiner to nearly tumble moving back.  

 

“Not what I meant! Please don’t hurt me!” He begged, shrinking into a corner and looking like a frail child and trembling. 

 

Mikasa scoffed at the sight, but felt her fighting spirit lessen when the thought of Mina ran through her head. 

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, relax. I don’t want to hurt anyone else today.” Mikasa almost whispered through her crestfallen expression.  

 

“Mina, huh? That was you, wasn’t it?” Reiner prodded, more rhetorically than actually asking. Mikasa nodded solemnly. 

 

“You know…when Mina was young she fell out of a tree somehow. Don’t ask me, I don’t know how. But I know her shoulder is filled with metal plates and screws cause of the accident, and I heard she hurt that same arm again somehow.” Reiner thoughtfully finished, stroking the sun kissed stubble on his chin. 

 

“…”  

 

“Hey its not my business, but I still need to know…do we have a deal?” 

 

Mikasa stood there with her thoughts darting back and forth, weighing the pro’s and con’s. Her shoulders eased up, and she let out a throaty sigh, drained of all life. 

 

“Deal,” Mikasa uttered without even peaking his way. 

 

Reiner’s demeanor shifted back to one of comfort, and a wave of calm washed over him. 

 

The wordless understanding between them filled Mikasa with hope though, not like she’d ever indulge him with the knowledge.  

 

So caught up in assessing one another, the pair didn’t notice the two figures approaching around the corner. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Reiner, Mikasa?”  

 

Both teens snapped their heads almost off their necks in the direction of the voice. 

 

“Annie!” Reiner hollered enthusiastically, “We were looking for you!” 

 

“I was helping this idiot,” Annie casually explained.  

 

“Oh, okay. Let’s go home guys!” Reiner cheered and pranced to the nearest exit, the rest of the gang in pursuit. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Oi!! Where have you all been? I’ve been standing here like an idiot for ten minutes!!” Eren wailed when se saw the group come into picture.  

 

“Sorry Eren, we all got wrapped up.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Can we go? I have to sign on live and play with Armin, come on!”  

 

Eren took his seat by the window, and Mikasa crawled into the middle from the open door on the other side. Annie ushered in after her quietly, and they began on their way home.  

 

Mikasa tested the theory of Reiner’s, and she let her side fall into Annie’s, shoulders bumping gently.  

 

And he was right, she didn’t notice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THANK YOU FOR STICKING THIS THROUGH. You're all beautiful and I love you.
> 
> ...This is going to turn into some huge saga, isn't it? 
> 
> Two chapters, almost 30,000 words.
> 
> I haven't even done a 10th of what I wanted to yet?!?!?!??
> 
> I'm flattered any of you would read my absurdly mediocre writing in such length.   
> Ilysfm


	3. A Different Perspective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trials and tribulations of Mikasa Ackerman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from mostly Mikasa's side! 
> 
> A teasing of smut, and I tease the origins of Mikasa's feelings for Annie. 
> 
> Also some flying balls, eremin hints, bitch hitch, and Ymir trys to up Mikasa's gay game.
> 
> Enjoy this FUCKING LONG chapter.

_Tongues danced together and Mikasa couldn’t see anything around her, but the familiar scent of tobacco and lemon filled her senses, making her feel drunk. The sound of soft whimpers hit her ears, and suddenly her back was thrown against a hard place. The fervent kiss deepened, and the whimpers tampered off into urgent moans. Shrouded in darkness and eyes screwed shut, Mikasa felt a heat crawl down her lower abdomen. A roaming hand found its way into her black hair and fisted it, desperately trying to pull her closer. Mikasa didn’t disguise her blissful moan when the strangers other free hand found the zipper on her pants, but instead of making way for the relief she needed, the stranger played with the metal piece. Mikasa arched her hip towards the hand, wanting no part in these teasing games right now. The wetness starting between her legs wouldn’t allow it. The tongue she grew to love playing with abandoned her mouth and broke the kiss off all together. Right when Mikasa was about to open her eyes, she felt their foreheads press together, and the button on her jeans smoothly come undone in one flick. Mikasa wrapped her arms around the supposed stranger, who she noted was definitely tinier than her in frame. The zipper on her pants was being tugged at, only to repeatedly stop, causing Mikasa’s to whine in frustration. She desperately searched for any real friction, but found nothing._

_“Patience.” A low, and raspy voice coated in lust commanded. Mikasa’s eyes snapped open, recognizing that voice, her body felt frail. The familiar pieces all being put together finally. The room may have been nearly pitch black, but she knew that voice._

_She knew these hands. She knew this smell._

_Without a moments notice she was fiercely grabbed from her upright position on the wall, and in a blur was thrown back down onto a bed. The bed was partially more lit due to the light of the moon cascading in through the windows. Mikasa could hear her heart thumping in her ears, every second felt like a painful millennium as she waited for figure to come to her from the shadows. Her breath caught in her throat, and she hated herself for forgetting how to breathe. She was ashamed to admit she was shaking like a leaf when the sudden weight straddled her, the person’s figure creeping into the moonlight. Mikasa’s heart raced, and she couldn’t tear her eyes away as the light revealed all she wanted._

_Her heart nearly gave at the sight before her, and for a brief moment her world stopped._

_Annie straddled her in nothing but a transparent lace bra and panties, her creamy pale skin catching the light in the most ethereal of ways. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders, and all Mikasa could do was stare in awe. Her eyes traced over every inch of Annie’s skin, no space left unexplored. All Mikasa could think about was all the ways she could make Annie scream and moan with all of that exposed skin. Acting on pure carnal desires, Mikasa reached a shaky hand out to touch the beauty before her._

_“No.” Annie sternly ordered and pushed Mikasa’s hands away, “I’m taking you first.”_

_All Mikasa could do was nod silently and try not to writhe, her voice failing her. She felt Annie’s slightly cold hands run up and down the length of her body, causing her to shiver and throw her head back. Icy hands slid down her abdomen, outlining the muscles as she continued down. Mikasa bucked her up roughly when Annie found the hem of her pants, already undone from previously. Mikasa whined audibly when Annie’s administrations stopped, again teasing her relentlessly. Mikasa couldn’t bare it and sharply thrust upwards into Annie, finding no friction. Instead she found satisfaction when Annie hissed sharply, holding back a moan. Mikasa didn’t hesitate to keep thrusting, the sounds intensely motivating her to continue._

_Just when Mikasa thought she might come out on top, Annie’s hand grabbed her jaw roughly. Her face was in Annie’s rough grasp and Annie used her free hand to hold Mikasa’s waist down._

_The moment their searing gazes met, Annie’s smoldering, lidded eyes, set Mikasa’s body aflame. Annie’s eyes lighting paths of electricity wherever her sight traced over Mikasa, who quivered at her vulnerability._

_“I said no.” Annie hissed bringing Mikasa’s face closer to hers, moving past Mikasa’s jaw, and ghosting her lips over her the quaking girls earlobe. While she occupied Mikasa’s attention she slipped a hand between Mikasa’s leg, lightly tracing the hem of her black silk panties with the tips of her fingers. Mikasa breath became a ragged mess at the contact, lurching her hips up, and pleading for more._

_Soft mewls tampered off into desperate cries of need as Annie furthered her descent, but stopped right before the place Mikasa needed her the most. Annie chewed her lower lip with hungry, animalistic eyes, as she witnessed Mikasa squirming underneath her. Just when Mikasa was about to snatch Annie’s hand and force her to finish what she started, ready to burst from the teasing. Annie beat her to the punch, pools of blue widening and face burning when she let her curious fingers cup Mikasa’s clothed slit. Thrusting into the hand to apply more pressure, low torturous groans burst from her when Annie obliged, grinding her palm against damp thread. Mikasa tried to throw her head back, but was met with resistance from Annie’s grip._

_“You’re soaked.” Annie commented, not breaking eye contact, “you want this bad, don’t you?”_

_Mikasa swore she could see stars, throwing away any pride she had and nodded, willing to indulge Annie at this point. She couldn’t resist, even if she wanted to._

_Annie lifted Mikasa’s face to hers and pressed her lips hungrily against the ravenette’s, ravaging her for everything she was worth. Mikasa moaned into the kiss and Annie took the opportunity to shove a hand under her panties. Mikasa could feel Annie smugly grin at the sounds being released into her throat, the slight vibration adding even more pleasure._

_“Mikasa,” Annie broke the kiss and sighed out into needy into the air between them, before ghosting her lips over Mikasa’s racing pulse point.  Mikasa reeled from the sound of her name escaping Annie’s lips, eyes glazing over with loss of control. Annie noticed the reaction and decided to play with Mikasa a bit more._

_“Miikasaa” Annie brought her hands back into Mikasa’s hair, grabbing it aggressively as she doubled the pressure between Mikasa’s trembling thighs. The blonde refused to break her smoldering eye contact. Annie continued her throaty assault of Mikasa’s name, louder and louder each time._

_Mikasa’s vision blurred with each call of her name into the darkness._

_“Miikasaa!_ ”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Mikasa!”

 

Mikasa’s eyes ripped open abruptly, and she found familiar green eyes looming right over hers. Mikasa didn’t know if it was shock or lingering anger at knowledge of it all being a dream, but she crashed her head forward into Eren’s. The brunette boy wailed out in sudden pain, and going limp on top of Mikasa, who immediately felt guilty.

 

The sound of footsteps came hurling towards the room and when Mikasa expected Grisha or Carla to pop in, she was dumbfounded to see Armin in her doorway.

 

“Armin?” Mikasa curiously quizzed, while Armin looked in terror at a collapsed Eren holding his nose.

 

“Mikasa! What happened!?” Armin cried out to her, looking puzzled as ever.

 

“Ask Eren” was all Mikasa said, Eren should have known better anyways than to scare the shit out of her when she just got up. Her instincts in those situations were beyond her control.

 

“Yeah that’s cool, I’m not dying over here or anything” Eren lowly wailed out between sharp intakes of breath and coughing fits.

 

\---‘ _Even when he’s in pain, he still finds a way to be sarcastic.’_ Mikasa mocked in her head, not at all surprised by his antics anymore. Eren rolled off Mikasa and Armin rushed to his side, trying to see the extent of the damage.

 

“Armin why are you here?” Mikasa inquired, she wasn’t bothered at all, and it wasn’t that uncommon. No, it wasn’t that. Usually when Armin stayed here on a weeknight, it was because something happened to his family. Mikasa braced herself for another possible tragedy.

 

“Uh, well” Armin nervously rubbed the back of his head, “I may have snuck out.”

 

Mikasa had to do a double take at her usually innocent lifelong friend. She was floored, but after a moment of thinking her eyes drifted towards Eren.

 

“Did Eren tell you to do that?” Mikasa pried, her eyes narrowing at the writhing boy.

 

“N-no” Armin stammered out, and Mikasa figured that pretty much confirmed he did. Mikasa let out a sigh, and brushed her unkempt hair behind her one ear.

 

“Armin, your grandpa is too old for this kind of stress. He probably would have let you anyways. Go call him.” Mikasa urged, rubbing her temples.

 

“Already did.” Armin sent a reassuring smile towards Mikasa, silently thankful for her worry of his family.

 

“Now get out! I need to get ready!” Mikasa commanded with annoyance. Eren stumbled to his feet as Armin slung one of Eren’s arms over his shoulder for support. Mikasa had to admit she thought it was a little over dramatic. They almost made it to the door when Eren hobbled around to fave Mikasa.

 

“Oh yeah. I came in here to wake you up, but also tell you that Reiner texted and he’s picking us up again. I figured I’d better tell you now, before this concussion you gave me sets in!” Eren hissed the last part, and Mikasa’s response was a slam of her door.

 

Shaking her head to herself, she was going to start rifling through clothes when she saw the light on her phone was on, signifying that she had a message. Mikasa ran over the possibilities of who it could be in her head, but besides Ymir she couldn’t think of anyone else.

 

Reaching for her phone, she put in her password to unlock it and clicked on the messages icon.

 

\---‘ _That’s strange. I don’t have this number saved._ ’ Mikasa immediately noticed and clicked on the message to further investigate.

 

**“Hey its Annie. I don’t think you have my number, but anyways Reiner is picking you up again. He wanted me to message you.”**

 

Mikasa reread the message over and over again, mostly stuck on Annie’s name. Her face went crimson as the images from her dreams flooded her mind. Mikasa had a major internal debate on whether or not to even message back, but she did save her number instantly. Mikasa settled on sending back a message, deciding to make it short and sweet as to not overdo it.

 

 **“Thank you,”** Mikasa sent, feeling it sufficed. That way she didn’t ignore her, but she didn’t sound overly desperate to talk to her either. Mikasa put the phone down and began to walk over to the closet to decide her outfit for the day, but halted immediately when her phone vibrated again.

 

\---- _‘There is no way.’_ Mikasa thought, as she turned around to grab the phone quickly. She hastily unlocked her phone and felt her heart leap into her chest when she saw Annie’s name, that she recently saved pop up.

 

 **“Good morning, and no worries. How are you?”** Mikasa felt herself grin like an idiot, biting her lip in contemplation. 

 

\-- _‘She actually wants to keep talking’_ Mikasa thought somewhat bashfully, and forced down her embarrassment when she noticed it. She hastily typed out a message, still aware she needed to get ready for the day.

 

 **“Better now. Eren was being obnoxious before. How about you?”** Mikasa sent it, and decided to grab clothes before she got into a full conversation with the girl.

 

Mikasa heard her phone vibrate, but resolved to finding her clothes first. She located her favorite black zip up hoodie, it had Ackerman spelled across the back in white letters, and the number 01.

 

Most people who see it would usually assume that she was on some sports team of some kind, but not at all. Last year Eren, Armin, and her all bought matching hoodies. Mikasa was the proud owner of 01, Eren 02, and Armin was 03. It was originally planned for Eren to be 03, but after throwing some fit about being last, Armin decided to take 03 before they got paid for the bundle.

 

Tossing on the hoodie, she found a pair of slashed black denim jeans, remarkably similar to the pair she wore in her dream. She went in her drawers to grab a pair of neatly folded panties, all black lace. Sliding them on and pulling them over her hips, she did the same with her jeans.

 

Before moving on to find shoes she figured she would check that message from Annie.

Unlocking her phone again, she clicked on the icon and saw she had two unread messages from the girl.

 

**“I’m fucking dead tired. Eren is always obnoxious though, so that’s not new.”**

 

**“I’m making coffee, want me to bring a cup for you? I’m bringing one for Reiner already.”**

 

Mikasa couldn’t help the smile that graced her features, looking forward to being with Annie again today. Her fingers almost without her knowledge had already started to type a response.

 

**“As long as it’s not diabetes inducing sweet, I’d love one.”**

 

Mikasa locked her phone again, remembering the goal was to focus and get ready. She finally felt like she had someone to get ready for, someone who’s attention she wanted to catch. She wanted to make sure she looked her best, not only for Annie, but for herself.

 

Browsing through her collection of boots, most of which were different variations of black, she settled on a more casual pair. Sometimes less was more, Mikasa always thought. While she slipped on her boots, she heard a vibration faintly in the background, noting her pulse rate picking up on cue. She stood up and with a bounce in her step, made her way to her phone. She noticed in the mirror she passed, that her hair was a mess and decided that was the next mission to tackle.

 

After checking the text, of course. Wasting no time she clicked on the icon.

 

**“Mission accomplished. Be there soon.”**

 

Mikasa instinctively began typing with little thought, her fingers doing the work for her.

 

**“Can’t wait.”**

 

Mikasa hit send, only realizing after how clingy that sounded, and she immediately regretted it. Not dwelling over it, she picked herself up and found a brush nearby, putting careful effort into untangling her healthy hair. Mikasa wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but she was rather prideful when it came to her appearance. She envied people like Eren who never felt the need to put more than five minutes of effort into their looks.

 

\--‘It must be freeing.’ Mikasa enviously sighed outwardly, finishing her hair maintenance. Looking herself over in her mirror, she was satisfied with what she saw. There was only one thing missing, a bit of makeup. Mikasa tried to make sure she never wore a lot of it, just small touch ups to bring out her natural beauty.

 

She applied her daily routine of simple foundation and minimal eyeliner. Mikasa never understood the new trends of “ _contouring_ ” and such, actually all the new trends made it far too tiring to even bother keeping up with. She applied her final touches of liquid eyeliner in one effortless swoop, and glanced her work over. Proud of her work and with nothing left to do, Mikasa decided to check her phone for any missed messages. She was giddy like a child to see there was one unread message, and felt her stomach flutter like a kid with their first crush.

 

**“Be there in 5.”**

 

Mikasa checked the time of the message and saw the time stamp was three minutes ago.

 

“Eren! They’re about to be here!” Mikasa hollered through the house, not bothering to get up so she could gather all her belongings for school. She knew Eren heard her from the sudden increase of shuffling, and what definitely sounded like him rushing.

 

It was at that very moment Mikasa realized a big problem.

 

\--‘ _How is Armin supposed to fit.._ ’ Mikasa inwardly cursed at the lack of planning to their situation, and figured she’d have to be the one to bring it to their attention.

 

Shoving the last of her books into her bag, she hastily jogged down the aged wooden steps of their home. Waiting downstairs for the boys to come down, the beep of a horn outside reached her ears.

 

“Eren! Armin! Now!” Mikasa impatiently screamed through the house, knowing that if Grisha and Carla were home, they’d both understand her struggle.

 

The sound of rushed footsteps made their way closer to Mikasa, who had her arms crossed in frustration. Mikasa shot Eren a pointed glare, causing both boys to freeze in their tracks. Mikasa glaring was never a safe sign, and they knew that all too well.

 

“Eren. How is Armin going to fit?” Mikasa flatly remarked, watching for their reaction. She wasn’t surprised when it dawned across Eren’s face, nearly hitting him like a truck. Armin simply wore an expression that was a mix of confusion, and concern.

 

“Reiner and Bertholdt will be fine with it! I’m sure! Armin is tiny, he can just sit on my lap. It shouldn’t matter!” Eren barked defensively, trying to put on a façade like he had already thought about the matter.

 

“You didn’t ask them?” Armin chimed in, his voice turning more anxious by the second. His eyebrows were furrowed down in worry, and Mikasa almost felt bad that Eren could be so impulsive sometimes.

 

“Well, no...but it doesn’t matter! They won’t care, I know it! Now come on, you’re both stressing over nothing! Watch.” Eren huffed, marching down the stairs with an attitude set and breezing by Mikasa.

 

Eren confidently sauntered over to the vehicle, Mikasa and Armin tailing behind him. Mikasa was more amused at this point, but Armin seemed genuinely nervous. He was never one to be in any sort of confrontational situation, and Eren was the exact opposite. Truth be told, Mikasa was more surprised that Armin wasn’t used to it at this point.

 

Mikasa had to stifle a chuckle when she saw the looks of knowing dawn on Bertholdt and Reiner. Reiner simply rolled his window down as Eren approached with haste, looking as determined as ever. Mikasa couldn’t help but glance through the backseat window, and nearly lost all her nerve when she saw Annie already staring at her. The images from last night once again decided to assault her memory, throwing her entire brain off balance. Both girls averted their eyes away from one another.

 

She swallowed down the lewd thoughts consuming her mind, and tried her best to focus on what Eren was going on about.

 

“—So if he rides on my lap it shouldn’t be an issue.” Eren finished in one breath, or so it seemed from his gasp of air after finishing. Mikasa’s eyes strayed over to Armin, who looked red with embarrassment.

 

Mikasa intently observed as Reiner stroked his stubble, the same mannerism he used yesterday while thinking intensely.

 

“..That won’t work Eren.” Reiner shook his head and sighed, pausing for a second. Eren was about to open his mouth to protest, when Reiner beat him to the punch, a devious grin planted on his face.  

 

“Annie, you’re sitting on Mikasa’s lap. Get out and let her in.” Reiner casually informed Annie, not bothering to even run it by her.

 

“What?!” came Annie’s tone of complete and utter shock, which Reiner clearly expected judging by his reaction. Mikasa felt her face heat up at the idea of Annie on top of her. After last night, Annie being on top of her in any sort of way made her knees buckle.

 

“You’re the smallest. It doesn’t make much sense for the smallest person to have their own seat in this case.” Reiner explained to the shell shocked Annie, who was holding a cup in each hand. Mikasa felt the heat from her face creep down the nape of her neck, the idea of Annie straddling her still short wiring her functions.

 

Annie was about to rebuttal Reiner’s claims, when Reiner promptly cut her off.

 

“Unless you’d rather sit on Jaeger’s lap.” Reiner casually suggested as an alternative, a knowing smirk plastered across his face.

 

“No!” Three voices instantly chanted in unison, which Reiner didn’t expect. The voices belonged to Armin, Annie, and Eren. Mikasa would have been one of them, but right now her brain was so incapable of functioning, her voice didn’t work. Her Brian however did register the odd reaction that Eren and Armin collectively had, but right at this second she couldn’t had cared less. Annie was going to be on top of her. Her mind was clouded with that singular thought, nothing else mattered right now.

 

The next thing she knew, she heard the click of the door and witnessed as Annie stepped out of the car on the opposite side of them.

 

“There.” Annie nonchalantly offered from the other side of the car. In the background she heard Eren tell Armin something along the lines of, “See? I told you it’d be okay!”

 

Not wanting to falter or hesitate, Mikasa let her feet carry her around the front of the car. Trying to not show any weakness she pressed on, her heart palpitations growing each second. When she found herself in front of the car, she happened to catch Reiner’s eyes. In what seemed like a moment stuck in time, Reiner sent her a concealed wink. In a flash, Mikasa understood exactly what was happening here.

 

Shuffling around to the other side as Armin and Eren squeezed into the confined space, a sudden surge of total confidence overcame her. In those few seconds she strut to the door, an epiphany struck her. There was a part of her that wanted to drown in this feeling, and let it overtake her. She had no reason to be afraid. She was Mikasa Ackerman! And Mikasa Ackerman didn’t run away, she fought for what she always wanted.

 

When she reached Annie, she wasn’t surprised to see the small girl barely looking at her, nor did she take insult. She knew Annie better than that. Mikasa was just about to shuffle her way into the car, when a voice cut through, stopping her.

 

“H-hey! I’m trying to give you your coffee, don’t make me hold it forever.”

 

Mikasa blinked a few times staring at Annie, she didn’t even realize the girl had been trying to hand it to her. Not only that, but she had missed another crucial detail.

 

Annie’s face was as red as the scarf Mikasa promised herself she wouldn’t wear. There was no way to decipher if the rose hue was from embarrassment or something else, but what Mikasa did know is that she didn’t want it to go away. The thought that she possibly flustered the girl in any type of way, gave her ego the boost it needed.

 

Reaching out to grab the silver travel mug, Mikasa intentionally let her fingers brush over Annie’s lightly, wanting to draw more out from Annie. Mikasa wasn’t one to hide her advances. When she wanted something, she went for it. She wanted to get inside Annie’s head, the same way Annie had gotten inside hers.

 

“Thanks,” Mikasa quietly husked, pleased with herself when Annie jolted her hand away like it was on fire. Some people would feel insulted or like they weren’t welcome, but Mikasa knew with Annie that she was probably just flustered. She had a knack for pulling away from affection when she was feeling bashful. Mikasa loved it. Annie wasn’t good with physical contact, and was always reserved in the matter. That’s why she knew better than to read into the reactions, because they weren’t far from normal for Annie.

 

It wouldn’t stop Mikasa from enjoying it though. The clicks of a seatbelt sounded off next to her, and she turned her head for a moment to scold Eren for not wearing one. When she was about to open her mouth, she felt Annie’s weight shift on top of her awkwardly, and words weren’t important anymore. Mikasa’s head snapped back to Annie’s direction and couldn’t breathe as Annie struggled on top of her. Annie tried her best to avoid looking at Mikasa in the middle of her awkward struggle, feeling eyes on her. Mikasa’s scrutiny as she writhed on top of her caused her to feel strangely vulnerable.

 

Annie twisted and focused on getting comfortable, with no success. Mikasa could barely think or process the world around her as she observed Annie, but she did notice one thing. Annie’s main issue was a lack of space for her arms, but Mikasa knew the solution. Honestly, she figured Annie probably did too, but was being too stubborn to be the one to do it.

 

With her free left hand, Mikasa wordlessly grabbed Annie’s arm in the middle of her struggle, and draped it around her own neck. If Annie wouldn’t be the one to do it, then she would, plus Annie’s elbow by her face was a recipe for disaster.

 

Mikasa watched closely as Annie’s squirming ceased, and her head craned towards Mikasa. The red tinge in her cheeks still drove Mikasa crazy, and she couldn’t help but wonder if Annie knew how prone to blushing she really was.

 

“…Thanks.” Annie uttered, her arm relaxing slowly around Mikasa’s neck. Mikasa shivered when Annie’s palm made light contact with the side of her neck, and she was finding it hard to restrain herself. The space between them felt like continents apart, and Mikasa went rigid at the smell of citrus and tobacco. The scent shrouding her, and making her feel lightheaded. It was almost surreal, and Mikasa couldn’t help the feeling of need burn in the pit of her stomach. Annie’s attention casually turned away from Mikasa, and instinctively Mikasa started to inwardly panic. The prospect of Annie’s attention being divided in a moment like this, when Mikasa craved it desperately, got under her skin.

 

In a moment of impulsiveness and bravery, Mikasa slung her free arm around Annie’s waist. In what seemed like forever, but in reality was mere seconds, Annie turned her attention back to Mikasa. Annie’s face changed to one of slight confusion, but didn’t object the affection regardless. Mikasa felt like she could conquer the world, elated and self assured. Now that she knew she wouldn’t be shrugged off, she let the flat of her hand gently fall on Annie’s hip. The look on the petite blonde’s face was unreadable, which Mikasa figured was still better than a negative expression.

 

Her plan had succeeded though, because Annie’s attention didn’t waver from Mikasa, she looked like she was trying to analyze the situation.

 

\-- _‘She’s too cute.’_ Mikasa mulled over that thought, watching Annie try to figure out something that would be blindly obvious to others. Annie’s confused orbs traveled downward, and when Mikasa was going to up her ante, Annie opened her mouth.

 

“Tell me if you like it.”

 

Mikasa barely registered the words, Annie was that quiet, but looked down at the cup in her hands.

 

\--‘ _I almost forgot actually,_ ’ Mikasa was too busy finding ways to put her hands on Annie that she didn’t notice. Without a word, Mikasa lifted the cup up to her lips, and tried desperately to swallow the thought of Annie’s lips have been on it at some point in the past. Letting the liquid hit her lips Mikasa took a deep swig, gulping down some of the caffeinated beverage.

 

Needless to say, Mikasa wasn’t disappointed. It wasn’t overwhelmingly sweet, and had just the right amount of lightness. Not many people could get Mikasa’s coffee right, so she really was truly impressed. Bringing the cup away from her coffee coated lips, she licked them dry, not sparing a single drop.

 

“Annie, that may be the best cup of coffee I’ve ever had.” Mikasa stated as a fact, and not opinion.

 

Annie scoffed and turned her head away from Mikasa, “It’s _just_ a cup of coffee.” However Mikasa knew the corners of her mouth perking up was how she really felt.

 

Neither spared any mind to the conversation going on between the rest of the group, both girls mind in a blur. Annie’s breath hitched in her throat though, when much like yesterday Mikasa’s hands traced effortless patterns onto her skin. The only difference was this time instead of a hand or sleeve, her hip fell victim to the intricate art work.

 

In a moment of bravery and forcibly choking back apprehension, Annie began her own patterns against Mikasa’s ear and neck.

 

Mikasa’s heart skipped a beat when Annie started to play with the side of her neck, willing her body to not tremble at the feeling.

 

\--‘ _Does…does she even know what she’s doing?’_ Mikasa found it ridiculously hard pinpoint Annie’s mixed signals. What’s worse is Mikasa knew it wasn’t intentional, Annie probably had no clue what she was doing to her.

 

Mikasa pushed those thoughts away, not letting her own mind ruin this serene moment. Mikasa never wanted the ride to come to an end, but much like the seasons, it ended too quickly.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Finding a spot in the parking lot, the feeling of dread washed over Mikasa when buckles started clicking undone. After the blonde had removed her arm, Mikasa had to fight the overwhelming urge to put It back, and hold Annie with her there. She wanted to enjoy it just a little bit longer, but Mikasa knew the boundaries of decency, and she dared not cross those lines.

 

Still though, the sinking feeling gnawing in her chest only grew when Annie freed herself from the vehicle. An ache resounded through her chest, and Mikasa almost wanted to call out to Annie, tell her to stay.

 

\-- _‘No, I’m not that weak.’_ Mikasa repeated to herself, desperately clinging to those words. One day, she figured she’d believe it.

 

Stammering out of the car Mikasa trailed behind the others, but more realistically she trailed behind Annie. The feeling of longing consumed her more each day.

 

Thoughts of when she first came to notice her feelings for Annie bombarded her, like a movie skipping through frames. She would never forget that night, because even if Annie didn’t remember, it changed Mikasa forever.

 

\-- _‘I..I thought going away for the summer would at least help, but it didn’t.._ ’ Mikasa released a shaky breath, bracing herself for the day.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Walking into the building, Mikasa felt her professional school demeanor take over. Even with social conflict, she had scores she needed to keep up. The group split apart seamlessly, all taking their extra few minutes to socialize with others they knew would be here.

 

“Hey Mika we have Petra,” Annie turned around and reminded her, which was good because she actually had forgotten.

 

“Oh yeah, walk with me?” Mikasa chided with hope, already used to being by Annie’s side. She studied Annie Intently, eyes doing a once over of her apparel. Mikasa was always blown away by Annie’s ability to look absolutely breathtakingly beautiful, without even trying. It was truly something that made Mikasa’s jaw drop. This girl made effortless look like hours of effort.

 

“Yeah.” Annie affirmed, only picking up her pace when Mikasa found her way to Annie’s side. They ushered forward through the halls, arms side by side and notably slower than usual. Mikasa wondered why that was, and the only conclusion she could draw was one that was dangerous. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, but she couldn’t help but ponder the possibility.

 

\-- _‘…Maybe she doesn’t want this to end either?_ ’ Mikasa tried to not get stuck on the thought, but she was failing miserably. The thought alone gave her chills, and sent shivers up her spine. Just when she thought her heart had gone through enough irregularities for the day, their fingers brushed against one another. She was starting to become concerned for any health drawbacks that skipping this many heartbeats may have.

 

Mikasa had to stop herself from taking Annie’s hand in hers.

 

They walked in silence, but words weren’t needed with them. Sometimes words were nothing more than a burden, forced out for no other reason than to fill silence.

 

Eventually, the peaceful moment had to come to an end. Mikasa saw the door to Petra’s class, and practically wanted to take Annie and dart the other way.

 

Mikasa was just happy she had some semblance of self control inside of her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Following at a sails pace behind Annie, they both sauntered into the classroom right as the bell echoed throughout the building.

 

Mikasa wasted no time in striding to her seat, prepared as always. She rummaged for her flawlessly organized notebook, and her favorite pen for taking notes. Flipping open the pale blue notebook, she found a blank page and began writing her note headings. She always made sure to put effort into her handwriting, wanting it as legible as it could be, but maintaining any femininity she could. While others gave up on their penmanship when computers became the norm, Mikasa never quit perfecting her writing.

 

_\--‘Writing is always more personal, it reflects so much more than typed characters.’_

 

Pulling her head out of her thoughts, she glanced up from her paper and witnessed Annie still scouring the room. Mikasa piqued her eyebrows and surveyed the room around her curiously, trying to find what Annie was looking for.

 

Her struggle wasn’t a lengthy one, as Annie’s voice broke through shortly after her inquisition.

 

“Hey, has anyone seen Mina?” Annie pressed, her lips pulled down in what was clearly worry.

 

Mikasa felt her blood freeze, and her brain alternated between fluctuating emotions. The question hit her like a sack of bricks, but she couldn’t let the chaos inside her head show.

 

Sitting up a little more straight, Mikasa’s lips pulled into a fine monotonous line. She couldn’t answer her question, because she didn’t know either.

 

\-- _‘I wonder if I really hurt her…I didn’t want that to happen..’_ Mikasa couldn’t put a stop to the bombardment of thoughts.

 

\-- _‘She could have just left, and why does Annie care so much. Why are they so close?  It’s not fair.’_ Mikasa practically felt the chord of her brain snap like a rope at that thought, the vicious circle of contemplation eating away at her.

 

Everything around her faded as she collected herself, she knew the thoughts she was letting pass through her mind were not stable. There was no justification for hurting Mina.

 

\-- _‘It’s been so long since I’ve acted that way, I haven’t done something like that in years. I can’t regress. I won’t let it happen.’_ Mikasa inwardly chanted to herself.

 

Finding some shred of courage, she met eyes with Annie who looked even more concerned than a minute ago.

Mikasa had to swallow irrational jealousy again.

 

“She’s not coming, don’t know why though.” The voice interrupted their quick stare of. Mikasa didn’t even need to peak in the direction of the voice to recognize the pestering owner.

 

“Did you talk to her Ymir?” Annie pressed, obviously looking for solid confirmation and not merely speculation.

 

“Nah, Krista did though.” Ymir shrugged nonchalantly, only providing those details and nothing more. Mikasa observed as Annie frowned in disappointment, doing her best to cool the blood boiling in her veins.

 

“I’ll call her later.” Annie released a sigh from her pursed lips, and Mikasa felt a wave of anxiety wash over her like a tidal wave.

 

\--‘ _Shit! What if Mina tells her?! She’d despise me!_ ’ Mikasa felt nausea rise to the surface, and was unaware of her façade wavering.

 

\-- _‘Annie would stop talking to me, and I’d lose her all over again. I can’t let that happen! I wont. I just got her back.’_

 

Mikasa felt the crushing weight of anxiety pressing down onto her being. Her skin screamed with suffocation, and she thought she was going to implode any minute.

 

“Mikasa, are you okay? You looks sick as shit.” Annie halted directly in front of her, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

\-- _‘When did she even get there?’_ Mikasa tried to recall when Annie strolled in front of her, but a hand on her forehead snapped her back to reality.

 

“No seriously Mikasa, are you alright?” Annie softly repeated, quieter this time. She lowered her face to Mikasa’s level sitting down, and observed closely.

 

The troubling thoughts Mikasa was struggling with a minute ago, flew out the window. Jitters began to smooth, and her fragile mind cleared of all the clutter. Mikasa absentmindedly let her eyelids flutter shut as she leaned into the touch. Regardless of how weird it probably came off, all that mattered was the security of Annie in this very moment.

 

After a few moments of nothing, Mikasa dimly opened a singular eye when she heard Annie clear her throat.

 

“Mikasa...you’re really flushed. Go to the nurse.”

 

Promptly squeezing open her eyes, Mikasa just waved off the suggestion, still making no effort to lean away from any contact.

 

“Just a migraine, I’ll be okay.” Mikasa feigned, shooting a lackluster smile her way. It was hard to not crumble into a million pieces when Mikasa felt Annie’s hand slide away from her face, leaving her with nothing but more longing.

 

“If you say so Mika.” Annie visibly pouted, disbelief etched onto every feature on her face. Of course she didn’t believe her, but Mikasa kind of appreciated that.

 

Annie let her feet drag lazily to her place next to Mikasa, side eyeing the taller female the entire time.

 

When Petra Ral entered the classroom, fashionably late once again, Mikasa willed herself to focus with everything she had.

 

Mikasa didn’t spare an ounce of attention to anywhere but the board. Not Annie, Armin, Marco, Jean, or Ymir. The information laid out before her was the very thing keeping her head steady at this very second, almost like breathing exercises. If she could will herself to focus on a singular task, the rest of the stress blurs in the distance.

 

Annie didn’t spare a single glance at the board Petra was scribbling on. Her attention consumed by something…, someone else.

 

While everyone tried relentlessly to learn the subject at hand, Annie wanted to be educated on the subject of Mikasa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The bell signaled through the empty halls, blaring the cry of freedom to every students desperate ears.

 

Mikasa finished the remainder of the sentence she was taking notes on, and hastily closed her book shut, before gently placing it back into her bag. She careened her head towards Annie who was already packed up, and ready to leave.

 

“What class?” Mikasa wondered out loud for Annie to hear, not seeing a reason to elaborate anymore.

 

“Huh?” Annie quizzed, looking temporarily puzzled before registering the question, “Oh well I have a free period, but I was thinking about trying to pick up a few more classes. I might go to the counselor now, actually.”

 

Mikasa listened intently to the blonde, genuinely willing to hear anything in the world she had to say.

 

“Extra classes? How commendable of you.” Mikasa exclaimed, holding back a cackle.

 

“Is that sarcasm? And well yeah, I kind of miss gym class too. It’s not like I can go home early, because Bertholdt and Reiner are my ride. I’d rather do something than be bored during a bunch of free periods.” Annie brushed a loose strand behind her ears, and Mikasa practically hit herself at the tiny surge of jealousy that coursed through her. She wanted to be the one to gingerly tuck Annie’s hair behind her ear.

 

“Maybe,” Mikasa daringly winked at the mini blonde, catching her off guard visibly, “Also yeah, I noticed you don’t have gym anymore. Why? It’s a state requirement.”

 

Annie’s demeanor stabilized and her face twisted into one of pride, as she explained, or we’ll boasted her response.

 

“I got double credit last year for coaching the girls volleyball team when the coach went on sudden maternity leave.” Annie beamed a wide cocky grin, and Mikasa forced herself to not check if that mouth could kiss as arrogantly as it could smile.

 

“It’s a shame you never played Mikasa, you’re the only one who’s any solid competition at this school,” Annie admitted thoughtfully, “No matter the sport. You were always one hell of a competitor in class.”

 

Mikasa stood there fawning over Annie, and she knew she must have looked like a speechless idiot. The truth was though, Annie had never acknowledged any real skill on Mikasa’s part. There was always an unspoken respect for their abilities, but to hear it voiced was a completely different territory. Mikasa felt her lips twitch upwards into a meaningful smile, all while her body temperature slowly climbed.

 

“That’s true. I kind of miss wiping the floor with you in gym.” Mikasa gloated, attempting to rekindle the flame their long time rivalry brought one another. She nearly toppled over with laughter when Annie’s face morphed into a defensive look.

 

“You wish! You couldn’t even touch me, let’s be real.” Annie retorted, a fighting spirit coming through her tone. Mikasa couldn’t get enough of Annie, especially her passionate side. Mikasa had to be honest with herself about the fact that Annie and herself had always connected when pinned against one another. Annie’s fierce competitiveness was a trait she always found terribly attractive, it pushed Mikasa to do her best.

 

 

“We’ll see about that.” Mikasa snidely replied.

 

“Am I interrupting you two lovebirds?” Ymir sang song through an exuberant smile, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Leave”, “Yes.”

 

Ymir practically took that as a further invitation, and Mikasa was silently kicking herself.

 

\--‘ _Why the hell did I say yes?_ ’ Mikasa scanned Annie’s face, and was thankful to see no particular reaction to the slip up.

 

“Mikasa, I’m gonna need to borrow a shirt for gym. I know you have gotta have like five spare in your locker, just like the crazy obsessive compulsive lady we both know you are.” Mikasa’s eyes turned to slits, annoyance pointed directly at the sarcastic asshole.

 

“Sure.” Ymir made a fist of success, before turning her attention to Annie. A shadow of mischief painted across Ymir’s fox like eyes, a devilish grin widening.

 

“Say Annie, are you a top or bottom?”

 

 _Silence_.

 

“Ymir!” Mikasa seethed, her cheeks glowing pink with what Ymir wasn’t sure was embarrassment or venom. Ymir heartily boomed with laughter, sauntering away and soaking in Mikasa’s reaction.

 

Mikasa sung her body towards Annie, and saw Annie’s mortified iced orbs, but the red creeping onto the bridge of her nose caused a beautiful contrast between colors.

 

“I really have to go before the counselor just tells me to get to class,” Annie croaked out, barely audible. “See you after class Mika,” Annie rushed out in one breath, reaching over to embrace the girl before abandoning her completely.

 

Mikasa stood there baffled, and more importantly, confused. First, when had she been lucky enough to garner the use of a nickname from Annie? Second, she wondered what Ymir wanted written on her tombstone.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mikasa gracefully prowled down the hall to her photography class, with her second favorite teacher Eld. As usual, Mikasa avoided the stares of the desperate, and immature boys pining after her, she knew better. It wasn’t that they genuinely wanted her, but they loved chasing something that seemed unattainable. To them, it was all about the conquer.

 

She couldn’t stand it.

 

Mikasa reached the class doors and pulled them open enthusiastically. Feeling the cold air assault her from the overly air conditioned room, she eased into her seat.

 

“Hey, Mikasa?!”

 

Mikasa’s ears perked up at the mention of her name, she didn’t have anyone in this class she associated with too much. Turning around with eyebrows arched in curiosity, they immediately fell when she spotted the source.

 

“Well if it isn’t my good friend Mikasa! What’s up new classmate?” Reiner boomed with a grin spread across his masculine features. Mikasa could only deadpan at the outgoing man, inwardly sulking at the spontaneous change.

 

“Hey Reiner. Why are you here?” Mikasa cut straight to the point, ignoring the friendly small banter.

 

“Don’t sound too excited now.” Reiner sarcastically retorted, still sporting a cheeky smile.

 

“If you must know, I got kicked out of shop.” Mikasa scoffed, causing Reiner to cackle obnoxiously.

 

“Don’t you want to know why?!” Reiner urged, looking like he’d explode if he didn’t get to talk about it.

 

“Not really.” Came the monotone remark of Mikasa’s, Reiner simply shrugged, his smile unwavering.

 

“You’re welcome for this morning by the way.” Reiner dropped suddenly, causing Mikasa’s face to color at the abruptness of it. It didn’t help when Reiner was openly wiggling his eyebrows at her, before shooting her a thumbs up, and winking with a knowing spark in his amused eyes.

 

“S-stop.” Mikasa was taken aback at how brash the guy really was, if this was supposed to be discreet, he really sucked at it.

 

“What? It’s obvious you enjoyed it. Why even bother hiding it?” Reiner inquired, his brows pulling down in a serious manner.

 

“Huh?” Mikasa was lost for words, how does someone even respond to that immediately.

 

“You don’t need to hide your feelings for her around me,” Reiner’s grin dropped into a flat line, the sudden shift made Mikasa scramble for her words.

 

“If you enjoy being around her, you can show that around me. I’m trying to help.”

 

Mikasa wanted to protest, but something inside of her shut that notion down.

 

\--‘ _Maybe it would be nice to have someone other than Ymir or Krista to talk with about it._ ’

 

“It was nice.” Mikasa confided, and Reiner gave an approving nod.

 

“Glad to heart it,” Reiner’s robust tone burst with cheer, “I come armed with information about Annie. If there’s anything you want to know it’s not too personal, I don’t mind helping.”

 

Mikasa studied Reiner, trying to see through any possible bullshit he could be pulling, but finding nothing but sincerity.

 

“Why? I mean I know we had a deal, but you’re going above and beyond. Why is that?” Mikasa pried, resting her chin on her elbow, and analyzing Reiner.

 

Reiner’s mouth parted into one of the most sincere, toothy grins that Mikasa had ever seen. Saying it took her by surprise was a complete understatement.

 

“Annie is a good person. She deserves to be happy with someone who loves her. Not only for everything she is, but for everything she isn’t.”

 

Mikasa’s air of confidence faltered when the word “ _love_ ” was mentioned, and hoped her body wouldn’t betray her this second. Right when Mikasa was going to object to the notion of “ _loving_ ” Annie, it was like Reiner sensed it coming.

 

“Don’t bother saying you don’t,” Reiner spoke firmly, “I’m just surprised it took me this long to notice.”

 

Mikasa fell silent and watched closely as Reiner casually played with a pen, balancing it on his nose like everything he was saying was completely normal.

 

Reiner didn’t press on that specific topic anymore, instead switching over to Annie again.

 

“She’s a sucker for sweets.” Reiner informed Mikasa blatantly out of nowhere. Reiner didn’t need a response from Mikasa to continue, her attentive silence was all the encouragement he needed.

 

“She’s definitely a stay at home date kind of person, she’d tell you horror movies are her favorite, but she’s lying through her teeth. Comedy is what she always winds up resorting too.” Reiner exhaled, before inhaling sharply and dragging on, “She has 3 am cravings for doughnuts, she loves hikes, and she’s a virgin.”

 

Her chin that was propped up on her hand almost slid off as she reeled in shock from the spontaneous remark. Mikasa’s eyes stretched apart in utter embarrassment, mortified when Reiner started a roaring laughter directed at her. Her jaw went slack and she knew fighting away any reaction was futile and hopeless.

 

“Hey, it’s true.” Reiner shrugged amused at Mikasa’s openly shocked face.

 

As much as she resented the idea of Reiner being in her favorite class, it turned out it wasn’t half bad. The rest of the class flew by in a few heartbeats, and Mikasa had Reiner’s charismatic personality to thank for that.

 

 

When class was over, Mikasa hurriedly packed any items she had, not even waiting for Reiner. Mikasa had Hanji next class and that meant she would be next to Annie, which was far nicer than simply talking about her.

 

Rushing through the wooden double doors, she moved with haste to the next class.

 

“Mikasa!”

 

Mikasa has never contemplated ignoring a voice calling out to her, until now. Swiveling around on her heel, and still moving without stopping she greeted Krista.

 

“Hey” Mikasa tried her best to sound enthused. Krista beamed and Mikasa felt couldn’t get mad at that smile.

 

“Have you seen Ymir?” Krista asked with innocence radiating from her being.

 

“No, check the principals office.” Mikasa sneered, but felt a wave of guilt hit her when Krista actually looked worried at the notion.

 

“Sorry Krista. Either way I have no idea.” Mikasa sent a look of sympathy at the blonde half her size.

 

“Okay.” Krista came to life again, her eyes lighting up, “Thanks anyway!”

 

Mikasa didn’t stick around to contemplate or question why, doubling her pace to reach her class.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mikasa held her breath as she entered the class, pupils not bothering to roam. The first thing she noticed was the frigid air that hit her cheeks, It was freezing. Moving past that she knew what to look for, and only when she found it did she exhale her held breath. She was only mildly concerned when she saw the faint image of her breath, confirming her suspicions of being near freezing in here.

 

Without pausing for a second, Mikasa’s body dragged her over to their shared desk. Only when Mikasa slid out a seat from the creaky desk did Annie become aware of her presence.

 

Mikasa didn’t expect Annie to light up like a kid on Christmas.

 

“I have some cool news.” Annie voiced, the look of repressed excitement falling onto her face. Mikasa waited for her to continue, Nodding for her to finish what she was saying.

 

“My history and gym class got switched, it was the only open class. We’re in gym together now.” Annie illuminated with exuberance, disarming Mikasa and throwing her off her game.

 

\--‘ _This girl_.’ Mikasa inwardly muttered, feeling like she could walk on air when she saw that smile. It was divine imagery.

 

The way her lips curved upwards, and her one simple crinkled up along with her lips. Her flawless pearls of teeth were aligned perfectly, the creases in her cheek adding to her irresistible charm. She had a way of smiling beyond her lips too, reaching the gleam in her glacier gaze.

 

Mikasa was hooked.

 

“So I get more of you to myself? Sounds perfect.” Mikasa let slip, and she really needed to learn how to control her tongue around Annie.

 

Although If she kept receiving bashful responses like the one Annie wore now, she couldn’t promise herself she’d succeed.

 

Annie chewed on her lower lip, and Mikasa slid into the open seat next to her _‘partner’_ as Annie previously called it. Mikasa checked the clock, proud about getting here with two minutes to spare. Those were two minutes she could cherish spending with the girl who made her feel weak in the knees.

 

Mikasa felt a light shaking rattle the desk and immediately located the source. Annie was quivering, and her porcelain skin was textured with raised bumps. Mikasa hadn’t even thought about how cold Annie must have been only wearing a t-shirt, if she was frozen, she could only imagine how cold the tinier girl must be.

 

A spontaneous plan developed in Mikasa’s head and before it was too late, she put it into action. Getting onto her feet and rising from her seat, she unzipped her jacket. Pulling the sleeves off her arms, she was left standing in her simple red v-neck shirt. With no warning Mikasa laid her jacket over Annie’s shoulders, noting the way they tensed up ever so quickly.

 

Without skipping a beat, Mikasa sat fluidly back into her frozen metal chair, chilling her skin. The price was beyond worth the pay off though, eyeing Annie from her peripheral, she saw her slip the hooded jacket over her exposed arms.

 

Mikasa’s breath became uneven, trying to take in the sight before her stunned eyes.

 

Mikasa didn’t realize how satisfying, and down right overwhelmed she feel though. The sight of “ _Ackerman_ ” printed across the back of something Annie was wrapped in shook her with pride, and fueled her ego. She studied intently as Annie zipped up the jacket, which was only slightly oversized on the shorter female.

 

It almost looked like Annie belonged to her.

Like they were a thing.

 

Mikasa was staring so attentively, she couldn’t help but notice the tips of Annie’s ears burst with color.

 

The fleeting thought sent Mikasa’s hopes through the roof, finding it impossible to repress a thoughtful smile.

 

At that moment Hanji burst through the door, covered with a thick jacket, and papers falling out of her hands as she stumbled forward.

 

Mikasa couldn’t help but peak at Annie again, too enamored with seeing Annie wearing her clothes. Her inner voice was nagging at her to listen to Hanji’s ramblings, she really did need to keep her grades up.

 

 

Mikasa tore her eyes away from Annie, as difficult as she had found it to be. Biting the inside flesh of her cheek, she glue her eyes to the eccentric Hanji, who was raving about some nonsense.

 

Mikasa jotted down notes attentively, and for the next few minutes everything went quiet. Hanji may have been notably eccentric and widely known as erratic, but Mikasa knew she was a tough teacher. There was a reason even with her personality, that she was a well respected teacher, and Mikasa wanted to make an effort to impress her.

 

Writing down the complex scientific equation Hanji was drawing onto the board, Mikasa copied her writing to the number, not missing a single mark.

 

Her dedicated focus was shattered when a light nudge hit her left arm, glancing away from her sheet to check it out, she spotted a folded piece of paper.

 

Mikasa’s eyes lowered gently, smiling softly to herself. The responsible part of her was screaming at her to ignore the paper, but she shut that voice down quickly. Grasping the paper lightly between her two fingers, she lowered it beneath desk level and started to unfold it; biting her lower lip in anticipation the entire time.

 

**“Your jacket smells really nice.”**

 

Mikasa heart thumped so hard in her chest, she swore it was audible to the world surrounding her. Their eyes met and she smiled. It was only a small half-smile, the kind you give someone in passing, but it was enough to make Mikasa’s legs feel like rubber. Mikasa’s perfect cheekbones seared with heat, and suddenly feeling coy, she averted her head bashfully. Flawless features were kissed pink, like the first rose blooming in early spring. The hue was so painfully obvious against Mikasa’s fair skin, the downfall of having a lighter complexion.

 

She didn’t know if Annie noticed. She didn’t know if she was even still looking, but she didn’t have the nerve to find out. Leaning h palm against the sheet, she scrawled an answer without sparing a glance at Annie.

 

She didn’t know what she said, all she knew was that she blindly let her fingers carry the letters on the paper. All thoughts of class and Hanji vacated her mind with no hope of coming back. She had a vague idea of what she had written in her mind, but not wanting to feel doubtful last second, she decided against looking over the message again. She could just read it again on the same sheet after she received a response, when it would be too late to wimp out.

 

Folding the small sliver of paper, she refused to make eye contact as she relinquished the note to Annie.

 

Mikasa talked herself into finding the courage to sneak glances over at Annie, figuring she’d be too busy with the note to pay her any mind. Her glances became a fixed stare, Annie’s expression fascinating her. It wasn’t one Mikasa has seen to have been able to name, and in turn had made her more nervous.

 

What was seconds, felt like hours as Annie clicked her pen, and slowly scrawled onto the sheet. Mikasa saw a flash of an emotion she could actually decipher pass through Annie’s brows, it was indecisiveness.

 

Mikasa’s breaths became rapid and shallow, her stomach in knots. Her thoughts ran rampant with nearly irrational implications and worry

 

\-- _‘What if I said something wrong? What is she so indecisive about?’_ Mikasa foraged through her brain for, seeking answers.

 

Her rapid line of anxious thoughts vanished though when she saw Annie finish her jotting. Mikasa snapped her head away almost painfully quick in her attempt to not be caught staring, nearly throwing out her neck in the process.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the square sheet come into view and reached for it almost embarrassingly fast. Not even bothering to be discreet with the opening this time around, she took a deep breath before scanning the words written.

 

She made the conscious choice to read her message first, before Annie’s response. The lack of memory about what she had written was due in part to her impulsiveness.

 

**“You look really nice in it too.”**

 

Mikasa swallowed thickly, and repressed the coy feeling creeping up on her. Holding her breath like she’d die if she inhaled, she forced her eyes to read Annie’s words written below.

 

**“Yeah? Then I just might have to keep it.”**

 

Mikasa couldn’t fight it, she didn’t want to. She proudly beamed with not a care in the world about being seen by anyone, even Annie. If weakness could feel this pleasant, maybe Mikasa could deal with it more often.

 

Elated and feeling like she could run a marathon, Mikasa cheerfully dabbled down an answer. She didn’t know where to take it from here, but she knew that she didn’t want whatever was happening to stop. Lifting her favorite sleek black pen from the half filled tiny sheet, she looked the poorly ripped sheet over. Mikasa had to take a step back for a moment and chuckle at herself, she didn’t know how she managed to pull off frequent gutsy risks like this. Mikasa had a long time record of being too forward, only to feel anxious and small about it after. Really though, it was almost a form of self sabotage. She had just been lucky that her forward ways had gotten her pretty far.

 

\--‘ _I was never suited to be a subtle person_ ,’ Mikasa silently concluded, her meager attempt to coax her anxiety down by reminding herself of her constant success.

 

**“With how beautiful you look, be my guest. It’s better suited on you anyways.  Don’t think I won’t return the favor one day though, I’d keep a real close eye on that nice white hoodie of yours.”**

 

Her palms felt increasingly sweaty as she traced her writings, fighting the urge to cross out the entire bit. She had never called Annie openly beautiful, and she was making a huge risk doing so. Mikasa wanted to test the waters, and push past her fear of rejection.

 

Looking down, it was at that moment she saw her hands trembling. Mikasa paused in awe, taking in Annie’s effect on her. With adrenaline coursing through her in a sudden burst, she reached over and handed Annie the note. She didn’t even bother to fold it at all now, the idea of waiting for her to unfold it just seemed taxing.

 

Mikasa didn’t give a shit that she felt a slight undertone of being a creep, openly gawking at Annie like a starving man staring at a buffet.

 

Even if everyone thought she was a creep, it was well worth the next five seconds. A moment so breathtaking, it almost felt like it was a distant reality and not actually playing out before her.

 

Mikasa saw every shade of red beautifully rise through Annie’s ghostly pale skin. From the most delicate shade of pink, all the way to the brutal shade of blood. It crawled all the way down the nape of her neck from what Mikasa could see with Annie’s hair loosely tied up.

 

Every movement of Annie’s froze like a deer in headlights. Only after several moments, did she simply brush a loose strand of hair from the side of her face. It was so ethereal and otherworldly. It was like a moment right off the silver screen, practically playing in slow motion, all Mikasa needed was music and this would be cinema gold. The way the light blurred behind Annie’s exquisite figure, highlighting her delicate, feminine beauty that she knew Annie would deny was there. The red dancing across her porcelain skin, covering every inch made Mikasa feel invincible.

 

Mikasa was dying to know if that shade progressed down past the hem of the hoodie that manifested this situation, much like the teasing dream she had.

 

The explicit images filling her head were shoved out promptly when Annie’s pen began to scribble on the sheet. Doing her best to stay patient, she quickly scanned the room to see if anyone was catching on, and was pleasantly relieved to not meet any curious eyes.

 

Switching her focus back over to Annie, she glanced just in time to see the note gliding her way on the smooth desk surface, gripping the note and taking it for herself.

 

**“Dream on Ackerman, you’d have to tear it off me first.”**

 

A million implications ran through Mikasa’s provocative thoughts, now it was her turn to turn fifty shades of red. Mikasa saw a separate lines underneath the scrawled message, much tinier in size.

 

**“But, you know… thanks Mikasa. You’re sweet. Actually…too sweet…who are you and what have you done with Mikasa ‘hit you in the face’ Ackerman.”**

 

A sudden giggle escaped Mikasa’s lips, and a few questioning expressions had turned to check it out. Mikasa clamped her mouth shut, and heard the light snort of amusement beside her.

 

Mikasa sat in silence, watching Hanji’s back as she wrote on the board, and thanked the world for her not noticing the near sequel she emitted. Looking around her, Ymir was oh so charmingly cackling at Mikasa’s poor attempt to keep face.

 

Glaring daggers of warning her way, Ymir’s entertained expression only grew, but she had the decency to turn away.

 

Still reeling from the display, the note came back into her head and she resolved to answering it fast, almost feeling a burning need to move on from her awkward moment.

 

When Mikasa’s pen hit the ink cramped paper, she realized she was clueless for an appropriate response. The only words she could come up with sounded blatantly flirtatious, and she was struggling to tone it down, or even find a reason to not ‘ _go there_.’

 

The thought of Annie looking angelic and intensely demure again had sparked an unrivaled electricity off in her gut.

 

Steeling her nerves, she write down exactly what she had in mind, no matter how flirty it may come off. It was supposed to sound flirty, and If Reiner was correct about Annie being too…dense, she should have nothing to worry about. Mikasa let her pen strike the page, not holding back.

 

**“You haven’t even seen how sweet I can be…which leads me to my second point. If you want me to ‘tear off’ your clothes, all you have to do is ask.”**

 

 _\--‘Woah coming off a little strong, Mikasa.’_ She inwardly scolded herself, but found her adrenaline making the final say on the matter.

 

Mikasa didn’t allow herself time to think anymore before sliding it hastily over to Annie, who had taken the sheet away with equaled urgency.

 

Mikasa studied every line and feature of Annie’s face, watching as her cerulean eyes scrolled over the words Mikasa hoped she wouldn’t regret. 

 

She nearly lost her composure when she witnessed Annie pull the hood of the jacket she had loaned her, up and over her head; almost hiding herself. Mikasa couldn’t read Annie like that, and as much as the reaction induced some panic, the sight of Annie retreating into what was once Mikasa’s jacket was fully endearing. It dawned on Mikasa that Annie had a coy nature, and Mikasa wanted to know how far she could push it. Bashful worked too well for Annie, but so did blatant competitive dominance. There wasn’t a single role this girl couldn’t undertake.

 

Mikasa was irrevocably drawn to Annie, she knew that. She had been ever since that night.

 

Mikasa was willing to finally try and land the girl of her dreams, literally. This is the closest she had ever been to Annie, and even if it meant taking risks, she would unapologetically do so.

 

So wrapped up in her thoughts, she barely registered the note that bumped her elbow gently. Breathless as she was, she snatched the note, and felt almost uncharacteristically flighty as she opened it.

 

**“Giving your jacket to a girl, just so you could rip it off her? Well, well, Mikasa I didn’t take you for the type. How Kinky.”**

 

Mikasa’s vision practically doubled as her pupils dilated and her stomach flipped. She knew she was blushing, but anyone who didn’t blush in this kind of situation, was insane. The subtle diversion with humor wasn’t lost on Mikasa though, but still. She felt faint from the content Annie delivered anyway.

 

The perfect reply hit Mikasa out of nowhere, almost like a freight train colliding with her at full force. Not lingering for moment, she scratched down what she considered to be the obvious choice.

 

**“You have no idea how kinky I can be, Annie.”**

 

Mikasa figured it was the perfect answer, because it provided an open opportunity. It left Annie a perfect chance to _flirt_ , intentionally or not, and was at the very least guaranteed to make it interesting.

 

Or extremely weird, but Mikasa Ackerman wasn’t going to back down. As if to almost prove it to herself, she switched her demeanor to one of unfaltering confidence. Straightening her posture out almost by habit, before directly handing Annie the note, not bothering to slide it.

 

Mikasa made sure that when Annie grasped the note placed between her middle and index finger, to brush against her finger tips in a way that could almost seem accidental.

 

Annie didn’t meet her eyes, but her expression didn’t show any negative signs. Well, from what she could see angled from the side with the hood draped over half of her face.

 

Mikasa wondered if Annie knew how much her body language gave her away, chuckling inwardly at the display. Annie, who was tapping the desk lightly with a steady rhythm, along with matching steps, completely ceased when she took in Mikasa’s note.

 

Mikasa never hated that hood more than she did now, frustrated at being blocked from Annie’s changing facial expressions.

 

She observed Annie starting to tap her chin with the pen in her hand, looking lost in contemplation.

 

\--‘ _That’s good, right? Being stuck for a response is better than an immediate bad one.’_ Mikasa rationed to herself, keeping her light spirits up.

 

She almost felt like telling Annie to hurry up, but her unspoken command was met anyway when Annie started to write back.

 

The note couldn’t have reached Mikasa slower when Annie directly handed it back to Mikasa, echoing her own action from earlier. Reaching out to take it from Annie, she let her fingers ghost over it, barely touching it when her heart stopped.

 

Mikasa’s eyes bulged visibly, when Annie unexpectedly repeated Mikasa’s motion from a minute ago. Annie softly brushed across Mikasa’s fingers, slowly meeting Mikasa’s stone-washed eyes as she did so.

 

It was the _exact_ smoldering look she recalled from her enticing dreams.

 

Mikasa dropped the note.

 

Annie’s boldness disarmed her completely, and her heart melted.

 

Even when the scrawled on sheet fluttered to the tiled floor beneath her, she was stuck.

 

Moments passed, and blue skies met stormy clouds, as both girls lingered on one another.

 

The moment that redefined beautiful came to an abrupt end when Annie broke the contact, leaning down to retrieve the lost note. Handing it back to Mikasa, she turned her attention forward again.

 

The feeling of unparalleled desire weighed on Mikasa, a mix of other emotions barging through her heart.

 

For one, Mikasa felt like she could actually scream. Annie had no idea how much something that small really impacted her, it was pathetic. Mikasa knew if she had to get up right now, she wouldn’t even be able to walk, her legs were elastic under her.

 

There was a shooting hope running through her heart though, wondering if Annie had been aware of how intimate that moment had seriously been.

 

At least for her.

 

Turning her attention to the note, she tried to not get ahead of herself.

 

**“I don’t know about that. You were pretty fixated on me moaning your name If I remember correctly.”**

 

The electric feeling made itself known in the pit of her stomach again, and her thoughts raced wildly. Pen in tow, she flung a response out rapidly.

 

**“And if I recall, you were the one more than willing to make it happen.”**

 

Mikasa prided herself on the wit of the response, recalling the past moment between them.

 

Glancing a the clock, Mikasa was dumbfounded when she noticed there were less than three minutes left of class.

 

\-- _‘Have we really been doing this for that long? I…I don’t even know a single thing Hanji said…fuck’_

 

Passing the note to Annie, Mikasa already began to hastily scribble any information on the board. She’d miss Annie’s reaction, sure, but she had to keep level head in mind, and try to salvage what she could. She could always try to make sense of it all later but the most crucial part was what she had needed.

 

In hindsight she should have known better than to let her feelings derail her focus, but that was easy to say, hard to do.

 

After a minute of taking what Mikasa was sure to be the poorest notes she’s ever let fall on paper, it hit her that Annie had yet to write her back. Her note-taking hand had ceased, fear of crossing lines loomed over her, like vultures over deceased corpses.

 

She again foolishly abandoned her work, turning to check on the girl seated beside her.

 

Mikasa was too relieved to see Annie had still been swiping with the pen, but it was at the very moment she peeked, that her heart felt an ache. The resounding echo of the bell cut through at the same second she had looked, and she had witnessed Annie, much like herself a few days ago, shove the note into her front pocket; effectively ending the conversation there.

 

Mikasa almost let herself ask Annie to see it.

 

But that would be desperate, even just plain needy.

 

And Mikasa Ackerman didn’t do ‘needy’.

 

Out of time, and out of place, Mikasa scooped her items into her bag.

 

 _\--‘I won’t let this get to me.’_ Mikasa reaffirmed for herself over, and over again. A form of therapy she’s accumulated over the years, repetition until true.

 

If you lie to yourself enough, you start to believe it. A self fulfilling prophecy.

 

Or self deceit, whichever works.

 

Mikasa didn’t bother to look back at Annie as she parted ways for the door, just wanting to escape to lunch. Crowds made feelings easier to hide, nobody focusing solely on an individual. It was strategic to a degree, much like every little thing Mikasa did, she had an underlying motive.

 

She didn’t want anyone to talk to her, as she tried to discreetly stormed out of the room, but Ymir’s shockingly concerned gaze was cast her way. A moment of understanding occurred amidst the two women, the silent agreement to talk about it later manifested in a form of a nod. Averting her eyes she progressed on, Ymir was wise beyond her years to leave Mikasa alone for now. Ymir spent enough time with Mikasa over the summer to read her like an open book, taking the hint when she wanted to be left alone.

 

Almost to the door, and making her escape to the cafeteria, she didn’t know why she was surprised when Annie hummed out her name.

 

“Mikasa, wait a minute! What’s the damn rush?!” Annie stumbled up to now stilled female, “Hungry or something?”

 

Halting in mid step position, Mikasa twisted around to face Annie, almost painfully, and theatrically slow. Mikasa jogged her intellect, begging it to form words, but remained there unmoved, blinking in a daze.

 

“Uh _oookay_ ,” a puzzled look plastered her features, eyebrows perching dramatically I question, “Riiight. Let’s just go then.” Annie drawled on, shooting something akin to a “What the fuck?” look Mikasa’s way.

 

The fact that she didn’t know, offered Mikasa no relief as they exited the room.

 

Like how the waves crashed against the sandy shores, Mikasa felt their progress wash away, much like sandcastles left abandoned for the tide.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Side by side, Mikasa sulked as she marched next to the source of her emotional and lately, sexual frustrations. Mikasa’s smoldering eyes resembling the volcanic ash after an eruption, were stuck on her feet as they moved forward.

 

Her overtly dedicated attentiveness to her boots made her unaware of her surroundings, and even more so, unaware of the crystalline eyes dismantling her from the side. She ushered her way down the halls by memory, still not bothering to raise her head, losing all situational awareness willingly.

 

From beside her, lips pressed into a fine line, corners dragging faintly downward, along with her brows.

 

“Alright, that’s it.” Annie’s assertive voice broke through the tension charged quiet, “What’s up with the sudden change?”

 

Lifting her fallen gaze and meeting Annie’s assessing visual caress, it felt simultaneously invasive and vulnerable.

 

“Is this because I made you miss the classwork back there? Look I’m so-”

 

“No.” Mikasa sharply interjected, escaping her lips far more stern than she had meant to sound. Clearing her throat quietly, she expanded on her answer.

 

“No, I just didn’t get much sleep last night. Sorry for spacing out.”

 

A flash of empathy registered on Annie, and she nodded in a manner that made Mikasa guess Annie was familiar with the sentiment.

 

“ _Nightmares_?” Annie studied the sullen well-built female intently.

 

As if on cue, the almost faded images of her dream last night ransacked her brain. The still images of Annie’s curves, the sweet and frantic cries of her name coated in uncontrolled lust. A jolt of sudden arousal ignited in Mikasa’s lower abdomen at the memory.

 

Mikasa _slightly_ cracked.

 

She burst into a fit of laughter that sounded almost distorted, the undertone of desperation bubbling through to the surface. It was a howling laughter that could only be compared to the kind accompanied by a damaged psyche.

 

Annie could only take a step back and glance at the bystanders around them as they all went silent, stares casted directly on the duo. Annie could only stand is disbelief at the display, as Mikasa held her stomach rolling with unstable cackling.

 

“S..so is that a no?” Annie pressed through the fits, bewildered and lost for words. Mikasa caught her breath, while shaking her head vigorously as she attempted to do so.

 

“Sure, let’s just say that.” Mikasa chimed amused, a dismissing tone bluntly evident, and coming down from laughter.

 

Starting her stride once more, Mikasa became dimly aware of how psychotic she actually came off, but calmed when she noted Annie still planted by her.

 

 _\--‘Cool, guess she doesn’t scare off easily’_ smirking to herself, she always assumed Annie’s character was definitely not someone to fall victim to fear easily, this only proved it.

 

However it wasn’t lost on Mikasa that the rest of their travel to the cafeteria was spent in silence.

 

She vowed to leave it alone as they both reached the cafeteria, simply hoping Annie wouldn’t mention the display again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Evading classmates as they drove their way into the crowded cafeteria, they both scrambled for the table, unapologetically shoving those stupidly loitering in the way. Annie’s small size allowed her to slip through the bustling crowd with ease, making it to the table first as Mikasa struggled in vain.

 

Pushing through them, Mikasa finally made headway and got to the table, receiving a heartwarming surprise when she made it.

Annie pat the seat next to her with the palm of her hand, giving Mikasa a sense of security that was essential after her… _moment_.

 

Annie still wanted her around.

Even if she was questionably insane.

 

With a breath of fresh air, Mikasa descended into the seat by Annie, only to have the realization of not being alone dawn on her after Eren’s voice broke through, accompanied by the slamming of his water bottle.

 

“Mikasa, look!” Eren loudly demanded, getting Mikasa’s full undivided attention. Eren was motioning to his nose, and she clearly saw why. In the span of just a few hours, the bridge of his nose had went from swollen, to a deep maroon color.

 

“You ruined my face. How are you going to atone for this?!” He wailed defeated, and showcasing a pout.

 

“Can’t ruin what’s _already_ wrecked.” Jean’s snide voice chimed in, chin rested on his hand and a bemused smirk directed at Eren who visibly twitched upon hearing him.

 

“Jean! I’m go-” Eren’s seething was derailed by Ymir, cutting in intentionally louder than Eren.

 

“Hey Annie, I like your _jacket_.” Ymir snickered with knowing in her tone, and a sneer on her face. Obviously darting her narrowed chestnut orbs pointedly at Mikasa, but also efficiently stopping Eren in his tracks. Everyone who was present at the table so far had looked up, which consisted of Eren, Jean, Marco, Armin, and Ymir.

 

Mikasa wasn’t sure whether she was livid with Ymir, or simply thankful she hadn’t waited till the table filled.

 

“Me too.” Annie’s narrowed crystals pointed at Ymir, not cowering down from her challenge.

 

“Looks familiar, where’d you get it?” Ymir pressed. Leaning forward slightly from the other side of the table, and taking it up a notch. Mikasa targeted Ymir with a piercing and threatening expression, which went unseen by the freckled fuck.

 

“Wait, isn’t that your jacket Kasa?” Eren inquired, tilting his head to the side and edging onto the table to get a closer look.

 

Turning her head to Annie, she saw the familiar redness she’s grown to love crawl onto her cheeks. Mikasa wasn’t going to kid herself over the notion that it had something to do with her though, she was likely just merely flustered over not knowing how to answer. Perhaps she didn’t want to step on Mikasa’s toes and disclose that information without previous permission.

 

It wasn’t like they talked about it, but she didn’t want Annie to feel backed into a corner from their lack of communication about the topic.

 

“Yeah…so? She was cold? I’m not seeing the big deal here.” Mikasa’s expression fell to one of nothing, directly conversing with Eren.

 

Ymir’s face changed to one that could only be described as a “ _bitch please_ ” face, and Mikasa was so caught up in fending off those two, she was ignorant to the crestfallen expression that settled in Annie.

 

As if the angels above had actually been on Mikasa’s side today, Reiner and Bertholdt strolled up, taking the attention off her.

 

Minus Ymir, who Mikasa was actively avoiding making eye contact with, feeling the girls lingering stare.

 

“What’s up?” Bertholdt sluggishly remarked as they both moved to take their chairs, only when Bertholdt sat down did his eyes widen in Mikasa’s direction. Only when Bertholdt jabbed Reiner in the ribs with his elbow, and nod towards Annie, did Mikasa intently watch.

 

Reiner glanced over at Annie too, and so did Mikasa, who last second saw Annie just finish mouthing something. Reiner gleamed before Bertholdt spoke up, amused anticipation lighting his face up.

 

“Oh man, so who’s the idiot?” Bertholdt folded his arms grinning.

 

“Mikasa, was it you?” Reiner stifled a snicker, doing his best to hold back a smile.

 

“Huh?” Mikasa pressed, confused, and a blank expression blanketing her features.

 

“Annie is a notorious hoodie thief. You might as well kiss it goodbye now.” Bertholdt insisted, feigning grief for Mikasa.

 

Mikasa fell to temptation, looking over at Annie to confirm, and figuring the haphazard smirk on her face meant it was true.

 

Noticing Annie still had the hood pulled up, she hatched an impulsive, but seemingly brilliant plan. Yeah sure, it would give Ymir fuel for like a month, but there’s no reward without taking risks.

 

“Kiss it goodbye, _huh_? Sure.” Mikasa winked over at the lanky tall man, and bottle blond boy, leaning over to Annie and placing a chaste kiss on her temple, where the hoodie still covered.

 

Reiner and Bertholdt’s jaws dropped, and Eren only looked like he’d seem a ghost, but Ymir was slapping her knees, almost in tears from laughter.

 

The best was Annie though, because Mikasa swore she felt the equal pressure of her leaning into it, and nobody could tell her otherwise.

 

Pulling her lips away, she figured it was perfect time when Armin strolled up, looking confused by the shock plastered across Eren’s face, but smart enough to not question it.

 

“Hey _Miiikasa_ ” a new feminine voice stunned her from behind, twisting her body in her seat to face the unfamiliar voice.

 

Mikasa felt disinterested at the perpetrator, Hitch. Recently she had been trying to talk to her more in gym class, and Mikasa didn’t particularly hate her, but she didn’t exactly have a desire to have extended conversation.

 

“Hey Hitch.” Mikasa deadpanned, attention diverted when Annie visibly shifted closer to her, filling Mikasa’s mind with curiosity.

 

Without any prior warning, Hitch sunk into the seat next to Mikasa, facing her with a fiendish smirk.

 

“You were looking pretty fine with those weights yesterday, did you workout over summer? ” Purred the invader, making a point to lightly touch Mikasa’s biceps and flutter her eyelashes, “or have these muscles always been here?”

 

Bertholdt’s expression faltered to one of quiet concern, while Reiner just seemed outwardly annoyed by her presence.

 

Hesitant and caught off guard, Mikasa stumbled for an answer. This was too spur of the moment for Mikasa to even wrap her head around Hitch’s actions. In her hushed stuttering, the conversation was interrupted.

 

“Ew. Hitch, you’re being gross. Just leave.” Annie coldly spoke, glaring straight ahead rather than at Hitch’s devious expression.

 

Mikasa had no idea what to do, she had no previous experience on how to handle a type of conflict like this.

 

“Is there a problem, Annie?” Hitch chimed, latent with amusement, and feigned innocence. 

 

“You seeking attention isn’t even important enough to call a problem, it’s just pathetic.” Annie feigned apathy, but grit her teeth, ready to punch any minute.

 

“Get attention? Are you stupid? I’m trying to give it.” Hitch snickered, rising from the seat slowly.

 

Mikasa’s eyebrow twitched in irritation at that statement, finally clinging onto a response she actually make out in the blur of confusion. About to defend Annie, and tear Hitch a new asshole, Mikasa had opened her mouth in unison as Annie was about to, but her voice was the one that carried.

 

“The only stupid thing here is you.”

 

In the background, Ymir comically cackled at the childlike retort.

 

“Good one.” Hitch rolled her eyes towards the below her as she stood, towering over the table. “Anyways here’s my number,” Hitch confidently continued, even after noting Reiner’s visual threat. Even with no knowledge of the underlying situation, Eren had already looked fed up, and was fiercely gripping the table in annoyance. Jean had looked mildly irritated by the dramatics, while Armin and Marco looked like they were getting ready to stop a fight, positioning themselves ready to dart up any second.

 

In a move that could only be deemed as suicidal, Hitch leaned down, and wrapped a singular arm around Mikasa’s midsection, causing her to tense immediately at the unwanted contact.

 

Mikasa felt a sudden urge to hurt Hitch, badly, but Eren took the spotlight, sensing her distress.

 

Recklessly slamming his fist on the table, Eren shot from his seat, causing a huge fuss and attracting onlookers.

Nevertheless hitch caressed lightly as she pulled away, winking at Annie, and leaving the number in front of Mikasa.

 

“See you around” Hitch winked, and began walking off, making sure to glance at Annie one last time with a smirk, before turning her back. Mikasa was rigid and Annie was fuming, and had her knuckles in such a vice that they turned white.

 

Eren only stopped narrowing daggers at Hitch’s backside when it became no longer visible. Eren crashed back down In a huff, expression serious and concerned as he studied Mikasa.

 

“Does she do this often? Mikasa I swear if she bothers you, or touches you without your permission, I’ll destroy her.”

 

“Relax Eren,” Reiner sighed through Eren’s passionate rambling, “I don’t think that’s the case.”

 

“She just like that,” Bertholdt confirmed, barely nodding.

 

Mikasa had no idea what ‘like that’ was supposed to mean, but she didn’t bother to ask, turning to face Annie, only noticing then that Annie had remained close to her.

 

With all the events that conspired through lunch the remaining time flew by, which Mikasa resented, wanting more time with Annie, who was mostly hushed the rest of the time.

 

Mikasa stole glances at Annie daily throughout lunch, the sight of Annie in her hoodie still making her heart flutter.

 

“Hey, I have to get my transfer papers from the counselor. I might be a few minutes late to gym, so don’t wait up.” Annie voiced as she stood up nonchalantly,

 

Mikasa nodded in understanding, but couldn’t tear her gaze away from Annie’s retreating backside, for more than one reason.

 

“She’s in our class now?” Ymir pondered, but it sounded more like a rhetorical question, stretching her arms upwards as she stood.

 

“If you’re asking if I have anything to do with it, no.” Mikasa disclosed quickly, hoping to air out any suspicions Ymir might harbor.

 

Ymir glanced around the room real quick, and seeing none of their comrades, leaned closer to Mikasa, and spoke in a hushed, barely audible tone.

 

“I also wanted to tell you some good news,” Mikasa motioned for her to continue, wondering what the secrecy was for.

 

“Mina isn’t going to tell Annie how you practically assaulted her.” Ymir stated like it was the most positive thing in the world, but the wording made the whole thing sound crude. Feeling a wave of relief crash over her, a bunch of unsettling questions prodded Mikasa’s brain all at once.

 

Walking out of the cafeteria as to not be late, Mikasa kept the hushed tone as voiced her concerns.

 

“Ymir,” Mikasa sternly began, “What did you tell her?” She finished in dreadful anticipation, fearing if Ymir had sold her out about her feelings for Annie.

 

“Nothing terrible at all, and nothing too revealing” Ymir stressed the last part, continuing when she saw Mikasa’s expecting face.

 

“I told her you had a bad day, that you sorry, and you were nervous about people finding out and getting mad.” Ymir clarified, summarizing the brunt of it.

 

Mikasa paused inwardly, mind weighing on one thing.

 

Was she actually sorry?

 

\-- _‘I don’t feel happy about it, or proud. I should probably feel much worse though. I was more worried about Annie finding out than Mina’s wellbeing,’_ Mikasa winced at the thought, the truth of it made her feel foul and cruel.

 

She felt worse about not feeling bad, than she actually did about the situation at hand.

 

Ymir’s voice shattered her inner contemplation, “You know, Mina _is_ a forgiving and sweet person, but she’s also _not_ dumb.”

 

Mikasa stopped to analyze Ymir, raising her brow at the cryptic statement.

 

“…What do you mean?” Mikasa inquired, wanting clarification about what Ymir was insinuating.

 

“That Mina is smarter than you think, and you’re not as slick as you think you are. It’s just a hunch, I have no basis, but after the way you acted, I’d be surprised if she didn’t catch on.”

 

Mikasa stood frozen, gaping at Ymir’s blunt remark.

 

“Mina was never a tattle tale though, so even if she did suspect, I’d doubt she say anything.”

 

Ymir shrugged as she went back to trailing through the hall, Mikasa beside her. Letting her mind wander, Mikasa thought about the day she’s had so far.

 

Jolting her eyes to Ymir, and suddenly feeling guilty, she remembered Krista was looking for her, and she hadn’t told Ymir yet.

 

“Where was Krista at lunch?” Mikasa asked, genuinely concerned now, “She was looking for you earlier, you know.”

 

Ymir’s lips cocked into a cheesy, pleasant grin, and Mikasa couldn’t help the feeling of envy that briefly came over her at their relationship.

 

“She’s fine,” Ymir bubbled proudly, “she went home to get some sleep, she was just trying to let me know before she left.” Ymir’s grin changed to a content, and peaceful smile. The kind that radiated warmth.

 

“Did she not sleep well?” Mikasa inquired, swallowing the petty jealousy over her friends happiness.

 

“Heh, not with _me_ there.” Ymir elbowed Mikasa’s bicep, “If you catch my drift” she finished, her trademark expressive eyebrows dancing.

 

Mikasa scoffed, and didn’t press the matter anymore, not needing, or wanting to hear about the nightly sex Krista and Ymir had.

 

“So…your hoodie?” Ymir’s tone hinted suggestively. Mikasa tried to bite back a reactionary smile, and failed miserably.

 

“She was cold.” Mikasa insisted, shrugging and saying no more.

 

“Oh, I’m sure” Ymir pointedly winked, “And how convenient for you that she’s probably clinging to it right now, thinking about you as she warms up. I bet she’s smelling it and thinking about how good you sm-”

 

“She already told me it smells nice.” Mikasa let slip defensively, Ymir’s teasing always getting to her. Still though, Ymir’s upfront way of words had a way of flustering her, voicing her embarrassing wishes.

 

“…What?” Ymir’s lips pulled exaggeratingly slow into a smile of disbelief, eyes swelling with stunned amusement.

 

“She said it smells nice.” Mikasa reiterated

 

“Yeah, no, I heard that, smartass. You do realize that’s a major cliché step in lesbian flirting tactics, right?!” Ymir fanatically explained.

 

“…No?”

 

“Jesus christ, are you even a lesbian, you should know these things.” Ymir shook her head side to side in feigned disappointment. Mikasa’s face turned scarlet, feeling suddenly unexperienced and coy.

 

“Then tell me?” Mikasa pointed out obviously.

 

“How did she do it? We have to differentiate between hetero ‘you smell nice’ and homo ‘you smell nice’ first.”

 

Mikasa wanted to laugh, but now her interest was engaged and she was determined to figure this out.

 

“Well, It was simple. I gave her my hoodie, and a few minutes later she wrote a note saying it smelled ‘really nice’ according to her.” Mikasa finished, leaving out the following parts of the notes out.

 

“…So unprovoked, and after a few minutes, she just decided to write you a note about how delicious you smell?” Ymir pondered out loud, making Mikasa cringe at the usage of ‘delicious.’

 

“Sounds pretty gay to me.” Ymir clarified, Nodding confidently, and Mikasa couldn’t follow the big jump to her conclusion.

 

“How?” Mikasa whispered lowly, needing Ymir to explain.

 

“You give her your jacket, and not only did she go out of her way to tell you how nice you smell, but she could have waited until after class. Why write it? Why would she go out of her way to compliment you right then and there? Sounds like an attempt to talk to you. The fact that the first thing she wrote was a compliment about how you smelled, something friends would find so trivial, is pretty homo.”

 

Mikasa took in the words, and the hope that came with it. Her head became swam as she entertained the possibility of Annie possibly reciprocating her feelings.

 

Thinking rationally though, Mikasa remembered Reiner’s bit about how if Annie was flirting, she wouldn’t be aware of it.

 

“You’re over analyzing Ymir…” Mikasa reasoned, bashful from the notion.

 

“You’re under analyzing, Mikasa” Ymir retorted solidly.

 

Sighing defeated, Mikasa didn’t utter another word as they entered the gym.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mikasa strut into the gym, darting to the locker room to change her outfit as they were required to do, Ymir followed closely behind her.

 

Mikasa was turning into the doorway, when a figure coming out almost toppled right into her, causing her to jump back. She almost grimaced, realizing who she almost collided right into.

 

“Well, well if it isn’t the epitome of sexy itself, how are you?.” Hitch traveled her eyes over Mikasa, Ymir scowling behind her.

 

“Oh hey, thanks Hitch, I’m pretty good, thanks for the compliment” Ymir responded seeping with sarcasm and Hitch just sneered her way.

 

“Ew.” Hitch gagged, looking at Ymir like she was smoking crack, turning to leave after.

 

The gym doors clicked, grabbing Mikasa’s attention and lit up when she saw Annie enter. Spotting Ymir and Mikasa, Annie strolled over to them, not even nothing Hitch coming her way. When the two brushed past one another, Hitch made a point to wink at Annie, who matched her sarcasm with malicious intent in her eyes.

 

Mikasa and Ymir only entered the locker room when Annie had joined them, all making their way into the room.

 

“Still need that shirt?” Mikasa reminded Ymir as they began to unlock their lockers, Annie scanning for a vacant one.

 

“Yup.” Ymir went to the opposite side of the same row as Mikasa’s locker, working on hers.

 

“Here,” Mikasa dug through her now open locker, throwing Ymir a spare plain t-shirt, noticing Annie’s ongoing search. Ymir took note of it too, cracking a smirk as she formulated a plan.

 

“Dude, just share a locker with Mikasa. I share mine with Krista and we don’t even have the same period.” Ymir proposed like it was obvious.

Mikasa’s breath stuttered at the sudden suggestion, thankful her back was turned to both of them, successfully hiding the tinge of pink she felt all too well.

 

“That’s alright with me. I don’t have the patience to find one, are you cool with it Mikasa?” Annie asked before assuming she was welcome.

 

“Make yourself at home,” she offered, moving slightly to the side to make room for Annie, who joined her right after.

All the while, Ymir’s back was turned to them as she tugged off her shirt, grinning satisfactorily to herself.

 

Mikasa knew it was coming, but no way in hell was she mentally prepared for it, when Annie started stripping off her outfit.

 

Mikasa had been in a trance the last few periods, marveling how Annie wore her hoodie. Mikasa thought seeing Annie with her hoodie on was painfully exquisite, but she didn’t even think about how Annie would look taking it off.

 

Mikasa watched from her peripheral, while Annie discarded the hoodie and her shirt in one effortless swoop over her blonde locks, taking advantage of the brief moment her face was blinded, and openly checking her out.

 

Mikasa did her best to remain calm as Annie’s porcelain skin, the same from her dream, flooded her vision. When Annie started tugging away at the material over her head, Mikasa speedily averted her eyes, looking back at Ymir to cover up.

 

She choked on her own saliva when Ymir was already staring at her, stifling a laugh when she witnessed Mikasa’s mortified expression.

 

“Uh, hey Mikasa?” Annie’s quizzical tone hit her ears, a hint of hesitancy behind it.

 

“Mm?” Mikasa muffled, lifting her red shirt that perfectly flaunted her toned biceps above her head, left only in a sports bra that she wore on gym days, slightly regretting the practical choice now; especially when she saw Annie’s delicate pink bra. Neither had discarded their bottoms yet, and Mikasa anxiously awaited it, wondering to herself if Annie was wearing a matching set.

 

“Do you have another shirt? I uh...I didn’t really plan on switching classes today.” Annie stammered out almost shakily, Mikasa pulling the shirt over her head, didn’t respond. Rather she simply stretched her toned arms into the organized compact cubicle, her muscles becoming faintly taut, and pulled out another simple white t-shirt.

 

Facing Annie to hand her the spare, Annie’s eye’s didn’t meet Mikasa’s, her head tilted in the opposite direction, and Mikasa could only raise an eyebrow at the odd behavior. Annie thanked Mikasa quietly, taking the item from her as she avoided Mikasa’s eyes.

 

Mikasa shifted around to eye Ymir, who boasted an unidentifiable expression, mouth agape as she stared at Mikasa with…excitement?

 

Scrunching her nose and narrowing her eyes in skepticism at her friend, she didn’t care after Annie started to remove her pants, blood rushing to her face.

 

To not seem out of place, Mikasa responded in kind, removing her pants to make it seem like she was focused on a task, and totally not eyeing Annie like a hormonal teen boy.

 

A slam of a locker echoed through the room, both girls looking up as Ymir threw up a peace sign, chuckling as she exited the room.

 

Both girls changed awkwardly stewing in the mute air that charged the room. Mikasa snuck glances at Annie’s dreamy legs, figuring out that yes, Annie matched her undergarments. She noted the creamy legs suddenly stood frozen as she snuck glances, tearing her eyes upwards to check what the deal was.

 

Mikasa witnessed Annie frozen in only the t-shirt she had given her, which came down to the tops of her thighs, covering the hem of Annie’s dainty panties. Mikasa took the sight in before her, the loose shirt doing nothing to hide the curves underneath the fabric. Annie crossed her arms, and bit her lip in deep thought.

 

“What’s up?” Mikasa inquired thoughtfully, watching Annie closely.

 

“We have a problem.” The flat statement left Annie’s mouth, and unless it was a trick of the light, Mikasa was sure she was flushed.

 

“And that is?” Mikasa pressed, urging her to not beat around the bush.

 

“I don’t have shorts.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Mikasa stroked a hand through her darker than black strands of hair, shrugging as she dug once more through her locker.

 

“Here,” Mikasa stammered out, shoving a clean pair of black shorts into her arms.

 

Annie turned to meet her eye, skeptically training them on Mikasa, “Why do you even have all of this?”

 

Merely shrugging in response, Mikasa didn’t really have a good answer for it, she was just meticulous about planning. That’s all.

 

Feeling exposed and cold, Mikasa started to toss in the only things she had left to wear, A white muscle shirt, and black sweats.

 

It would do though, she thought as she pulled on her clothes, promising herself to not watch Annie put on hers. There needed to be some level of decency from her.

 

Finishing up changing, they both prowled out of the locker room, and Mikasa had to admit she was near giddy to have Annie here with her.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Entering the _colossal_ sized gym, Mikasa looked around the massive room for any signs of what Levi might be planning today. It didn’t take long to figure it out and put the pieces together when she saw a cart of red rubber balls.

 

Ymir and Sasha danced up to both of them, widely grinning, and Annie surveyed the room for others she knew. On the opposite side of the gym, Reiner, Marco, Tomas, and Marlowe came out of the boy’s locker room.

 

When it looked like everyone was out of the changing rooms, Levi blared his whistle at full capacity.

 

“Oi, brats! Gather around, now. If I have to repeat myself, you’ll all run laps.”

 

The crowd of students closed in on the teacher, some females gathering enthusiastically fast, even a few men.

 

Mikasa didn’t understand the appeal, but hey, different strokes for different folks she supposed.

 

“Since you all have so much energy, and I enjoy watching you beat the shit out of each other, today we’re playing dodgeball.”

 

Some kids cheered, while some sulked. Personally, Mikasa was excited and judging by the look on Annie’s face, she was too.

 

“Reiner Braun, and Hitch Dreyse, congratulations you’re the team captains today,” Levi read off a sheet of paper, studying for reactions to guess which two they were. He deduced who the pair was in seconds, Reiner openly proud, and Hitch obviously smug.

“ill flip a coin and it’ll decide who chooses first. Reiner, call it now.” Levi smoothly flipped a coin high in the air, not even looking up to catch it.

 

“Tails.” Reiner hurriedly said, and Hitch inched closer in anticipation.

 

Like it was no big deal, Levi caught the coin without looking up even once, but Mikasa figured that he was showing off intentionally.

 

“Heads.” The teacher informed the two of them, his bored voice almost coming off monotonous. Hitch licked her lips and mouthed the word ‘loser’ at Reiner who didn’t seem phased in the slightest. The rest of the class lined up against the wall, as the two captains readied themselves to pick their teams.

 

Once everyone was lined up, Levi gave Hitch the signal to commence the picking.

 

“Mikasa.” Hitch shot, not missing a beat, and Mikasa just sighed exasperated before moving to take her place next to Hitch; not noticing Annie’s piercing blue eyes maliciously set on Hitch.

 

“Annie.” Reiner counted strategically, both now having one of the two most physically adept people in the room. Plus, Reiner figured he was easily better than hitch, putting them at an advantage so far.

 

“Sasha.” Hitch listed next, a ‘tch’ escaping Reiner. Sasha was a valuable player, awkward quirks aside. Sasha trotted over to meet her team, bumping fists with Mikasa when she got there.

 

“Thomas.” Reiner countered, his nimble and brute strength would be an asset. Marco shot Reiner puppy dog eyes, and Reiner scratched the back of his head with an apologetic smile.

 

“Rico.” Hitch decided after a moment, and Reiner wasn’t phased.

 

“Marco,” Reiner chuckled at the relief on his face as he happily pranced forward.

 

Hitch visibly winced when saying her next words, “Marlowe.” The boy named balled his fists at the outcome.

 

Reiner studied the remaining of the group, and Ymir sneered at him for even debating.

 

“Ymir,” Reiner called out his choice, clearly amused by her displeased expression. The truth is Ymir wasn’t that solid of a player, usually because she was easily distracted. She was cunning though, that trait was worthy enough he figured.

 

Both captains picked off the rest of the class one by one until there was nobody left. Each team got in formation on their respectful sides of the gym, as Levi placed the balls on the center line.

 

Levi counted down from three, blowing the whistle, signaling them to begin.

 

In a blink of an eye, every single student dashed forward for the line of red rubber, racing for the most crucial moment.

 

When students reached the line and grabbed the dodgeballs, those who didn’t would instantly shrink back and attempt retreat.

 

Mikasa was directly across Annie, setting their old competitiveness back into motion. Mikasa made it to the line before Annie handedly, and she snickered knowing that Annie would say it’s because she was taller.

 

Annie backed up hastily, expecting Mikasa to slam her immediately, surprised when Mikasa made a shot at Marlowe, striking him out promptly.

 

Ymir had raced against Sasha, only managing to win scarcely by a few a fingers length, but Sasha evaded the throw Ymir threw like nothing.

 

Thomas had been pinned against Marlowe, pitying the kid and let him win, only to have his kind gesture revoked by Mikasa.

 

Rico sprinted against Marco and to her surprise she was outdone by the freckled speed demon. Marco gripped it fiercely, stumbling to keep his balance before backing off Rico completely. Instead he retreated back, determined to not get struck.

 

 

Reiner and Hitch faced off in the center, and Reiner was cruelly reminded of Hitch’s years of softball, as she nimbly sprinted to the ball. Reiner could out brute the girl, sure, but he was bulky which in turn led him to be heavy footed, and slow.

 

Hitch nabbed the ball before he made it, faking out Reiner in the process who flinched, knowing Hitch had one hell of an arm on her. Smirking with satisfaction at jolting the big and bad Reiner, she pushed to the side targeting Annie.

 

“Annie!” Reiner screamed, catching her attention. Annie saw the ball leave Hitch’s grasp just as she craned her head, and fell to the floor, the ball narrowly missing her. Hitch cursed under her breath, and Annie slid for the ball Hitch let her have.

 

“Nice communication Reiner.” Levi complimented from the sideline.

 

Marco ran up to Thomas, evading shots as he weaved through, and uttered something in the boys ear. Sasha saw the chance, and tried her best to nail one of the boys, but Ymir took the blow.

 

Her seemingly heroic act was nothing more than a desire to be eliminated from the game.

 

“Just what we needed!” Marco celebrated, while Thomas picked up the surrendered sphere.

 

Annie held onto the ball she had snagged earlier from Hitch’s near hit, waiting for the perfect opportunity to execute a shot.

 

Marco ran forward to the line and lobbed the ball he held ridiculously high into the air, arching as it came down, it was the perfect shot to catch, but Mikasa laughed at the obvious execution.

 

Sasha darted underneath the ball excitedly, ready to catch it as she beamed, and Mikasa’s face comically fell at Sasha’s poor choice.

 

As the ball descended downward and Sasha almost had the sphere fall into her hands, Thomas wound his arm back, and struck Sasha smoothly in the arm before she managed to catch it, outing her efficiently.

 

Marco threw his hands up in glee and fist bump Thomas happily, as they celebrated the successful execution of their plan. Sasha softly pouted before ushering over to the sideline, Ymir giving her a comforting back pat as she arrived, and Mikasa was pretty sure they didn’t mind being eliminated.

 

With two balls live and carelessly rolling on the floor, Mikasa made haste for one of them while she saw most of the other team was empty handed, it made it much more safe to close in on the center.

 

Rico intelligently echoed Mikasa’s actions, moving with incredible speed as she scooped up the sphere Marco lobbed over, supplying necessary ammo for the team. Rico stumbled as she grasped the ball on the divided line, and as Mikasa wound her arm back to intimidate Thomas, Rico took the opening.

 

Rico brazenly strong armed a throw as she stumbled to her feet, almost expecting it to miss, but pleasantly smug when it made contact.

 

Cutting her pride short, a ball whizzed right by Mikasa’s face, near inches from the tip of her nose, and smashing into Rico abruptly.

 

Looking to the side with eyes as big as the moon, Mikasa saw Annie’s empty arm wound out, and she was grinning satisfactorily.

 

Mikasa was undoubtedly impressed by the long shot Annie took from the other side of the gym. It served as a reminder of Annie’s undeniable skill.

 

Reiner visibly grit his teeth as Thomas took his leave, shaking his head as he felt the loss of one of their better players. His team was losing people slowly, and Reiner wanted to pull out the win for them.

 

Marco observed Mikasa with eyes like a hawk, noticing she still had one of the vicious red rubber balls, and not being stupid enough to tear his eyes off her.

 

In the meantime, Annie’s ball had gone full circle once Hitch had picked up the ball that was the undoing of Rico.

 

With Mikasa and Hitch fully equipped, the other side sauntered back, and evidently were cautious of the duo. Both girls were exemplary players, and with Annie empty handed, their best chance was to stay away until she wasn’t.

 

In an old cowboy style western, the stare off that commenced could only be bettered if a tumbleweed had dusted it’s way along the floor.

 

Hitch prowled over to Mikasa, eyes never leaving the opposing team as she shared a plan in mind.

 

“Mikasa, I have a plan. Fake Marco out, he looks like he’s scared of you.”

 

“Seems faulty, what do you have in mind” Mikasa needed her to elaborate.

 

“Just do it, you’ll see.” Hitch calmly demanded.

 

Mikasa just shrugged, deciding if there wasn’t a risk of losing her ball, then there was no real harm in it for her.

 

Mikasa nodded and dipped for the front lines of the battle, winding up her arm in a big swooping motion directed straight at Marco. His fellow teammates went wide eyed as they waited for the oncoming smack, but knew Marco had a chance to dodge that he hopefully would take.

 

Marco’s eyes flew open in fear, ducking his head and body down in what he figured would cause a miss for Mikasa.

 

When oddly no sound of any impact came, he lifted his head, and saw his demise with his own eyes.

 

Mikasa held onto the ball, and grinned down at the boy amused. The last thing Marco saw was Hitch run out from behind Mikasa, hurling the ball at the already ducking boy.

 

Marco got knocked over from his squat, as Hitch clapped her approval, and Reiner made a break for the released ball. Marco shuffled his way to the sideline where Thomas greeted him warmly, Rico watched the game intently,  Marlowe sulked, Ymir texted, and Sasha offered him chips from her open bag.

 

Reiner grabbed the ball, backing off the other duo to try and come up with a plan.

 

“Told you it would work.” Hitch cheered proudly to Mikasa, and as much as Mikasa wasn’t fond of her, she _was_ impressed by her. Mikasa showed her acknowledgement to Hitch, patting her on the back and telling her “good job.”

 

In turn Hitch colored slightly darker, oozing confidence from her every pore as Mikasa’s words of encouragement hit her ears.

 

Annie watched the display with acidity running through her blood, and a sudden overwhelming determination to fuck Hitch up. She was too cocky for her own good, and she _needed_ to be taken down a peg.

 

“Reiner. Ball. Now.” Annie commanded through her clenched jaw, and Reiner tossed it over to her as they neared one another.

 

Mikasa and Hitch had noticed the switch, and Hitch chuckled out loud. Mikasa on the other hand didn’t find it funny, instead taking Annie as a serious threat on the field. Annie twirled the ball on her finger, taunting the other team by doing so, but mainly Hitch.

 

Reiner watched Annie closely, worried her anger for Hitch would cause her to slip up and cost them the win. Her showboating was what tipped him off to this being more about beating Hitch than the other team.

 

Reiner could only sigh as Annie spun the ball on her fingers, enticing the other team to make a move. It wasn’t entirely a shitty plan though, whoever made the next move would surrender their ball.

If someone missed the other team would be fully equipped, while one had none. It would all come down to the next moves made.

 

Reiner surveyed the field intently, and saw a familiar face peaking through the gym doorway on the opposite side, and lighting up.

 

Bertholdt and Connie both must have ditched class to roam the halls, now looking in through the doors, and Reiner waved carelessly at the towering man. Stricken by matters of the heart, and starry eyes, he literally didn’t see it coming when a ball hit him in the face.

Falling backwards from the sheer force of the throw, he knew Mikasa was the one who delivered the blow. It was his fault for letting taking his eyes of the game, and right after inwardly stating it’s importance.

 

Mikasa knew what Reiner was looking at when she followed his wave, and her eyes lit up with knowing mischief before taking him the fuck down.

 

“Reiner, you’re out. Focus on the game next time.” Levi chastised from the sidelines, motioning at the worried boy’s face pressed against the gym window.

 

Reiner scoffed with embarrassment before removing himself from the field, thinking about how he was going to tell Bertholdt to not distract his during gym anymore. It was too much to try and not pay attention to his boyfriend lurking the halls, watching him.

 

Hitch proudly gloated, running forward and practically leaping into Mikasa, wrapping her arms around her neck, and Mikasa made it a point to not even touch her back.

 

Annie glowered at Hitch with an unrivaled malice present in her eyes, gripping her nails into the tough rubber so fiercely, she actually had to stop herself from penetrating the callous rubber. From the side of her eye, she watched the ball Mikasa tossed, roll on her side.

 

The realization dawned on her that the other team had no more options to throw, and she had another ball waiting for her after she uses the one she has held onto.

 

With these two balls, she’d get Hitch out.

 

Decisively moving along the floor, Annie saw Hitch still wrapped around Mikasa, who had been frozen in reluctance the whole time.

 

\--‘ _This is it!’_ Annie pumped herself up, moving towards the duo, and she knew Mikasa saw her coming.

 

What resonated with Annie though, was the way Mikasa made no effort to move, or even warm Hitch as she approached.

 

The pitter-patter of feet had reached Hitch’s ears as they perked up, and she careened her face to survey the sound, when a ball collided unapologetically hard against her face.

 

“Fuck!” Hitch wailed as she fell when the smack that was heard around the world, knocked her on her ass.

 

Mikasa just blinked down at Hitch, not sure what to do, and Annie confidently swaggered through the field, a cocky grin plastered across her face.

 

Mikasa felt her face heat, the way Annie looked so full of herself, and the way her demeanor shifted to relentless and domineering was just…. _sexy._

“Coach! That’s a foul!” Hitch wailed on the ground, pointing at her face which had a massive red imprint on it.

 

“Not a foul unless blood gets on the floor.” Levi casually remarked, not even looking up from the pages he was flipping through. Mikasa had to wonder what pages a gym teacher could even need to sort through, but her mind trailed back to Annie.

 

Hitch made a high pitched ‘ugh’ sound as she exited the field, flipping Annie the bird as she did so. Annie didn’t falter, laughing as Hitch excited the field, and Mikasa bit her lip at Annie’s dominant display.

 

Mikasa picked up the ball that pelted Hitch, and Annie had the other ball already in her hand.

 

“So Mika, you scared?” Annie taunted Mikasa, arrogance seeping through her tone, and Mikasa was finding it hard to not willingly succumb to her.

 

“Of a shrimp with a ball? No.” Mikasa sharply retorted, trying to hold any control she could over herself. Annie’s sardonic laugh rang through Mikasa’s ears, and she realized why she adored this side of Annie so much.

 

Annie and Mikasa narrowed their eyes at one another, the tension weighed thick in the room.

 

“Two minutes left. Let’s finish this.” Levi announced to the duo, who narrowed their eyes further in response.

 

“Good luck, Annie.”

 

“Good luck, Mikasa.”

 

As if they both planned the same thing, as soon as they wished each other luck, they darted straight forward.

 

The rest of the class looked on with their eyes glued to the event, Annie and Mikasa were charging one another, readying their arms.

 

In a moment that felt almost too cinematic, the girls mirrored one another’s actions. The team captains stood when the balls left both girls right hands, and the distanced closed.

 

An ear splitting smack echoed through the room.

 

In the blink of an eye, the match was over.

 

Both girls crumbled to the ground beneath them, Mikasa holding her side, and Annie holding her arm.

 

…

 

“Tie!” Levi confirmed for the two squads.

 

The crowd cheered at the glorious moment.

 

“Great. Now go change, brats. If you’re late, I get bitched at.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The boys and girls tiredly staggered to their separate changing rooms, some peeling off clothes the second they got in. Annie was one of them, and it disarmed Mikasa completely.

 

Walking behind Annie, she traced the girl’s shoulder muscles with her eye, noticing the taut muscles constrict when her shirt got lifted up. The passing thought of what those muscles would do arched underneath her assaulted her mind.

 

Annie handed Mikasa the shirt she borrowed as they neared their shared locker. Mikasa went to their locker and began tugging off her shirt, unaware of the two pairs of eyes lurking over her abs.

 

“Daaamn Mikasa, looking good.” Hitch wooed from next to Ymir’s locker on the opposite side, who rolled her eyes at the comment.

 

Mikasa finished pulling her shirt off her head, and nodded her acknowledgement of Hitch’s statement, but stayed quiet.

Annie however, just couldn’t do that.

 

“Hitch, stop flirting with Mikasa and take the hint.” Annie harshly demanded, gritting her teeth as she removed her shorts to give back to Mikasa. Mikasa really wanted to pay attention to the oncoming fight, but the only thing thoughts she could muster up were “legs.”

 

“Annie, mind your own business.” Hitch barked at Annie as said girl threw on her shorts and shirt. Only when Annie pulled her arms through the sleeves of the hoodie, did Hitch’s eyes light up in devilish realization.

 

“Oh” Hitch’s maniacal giggle rattle through the room, “I get it now.”

 

Mikasa piqued her eyebrows as she tugged off the sweatpants she wore, not pausing the changing of her clothes for the antics. Still shirtless however, she roamed for her shirt, and tried her best to ignore the bullshit.

 

“Get what?” Annie asserted fed up, but still not turning around to face Hitch.

 

“You’re jealous.” Hitch cackled and accused Annie.

 

This caught Mikasa’s full attention, rushing the shirt over her head to cast a questioning look at the both of them. Annie froze momentarily, before twisting around abruptly. Ymir wore an expression of sheer annoyance, watching Hitch stir the pot.

 

“You want Mikasa too, don’t you?” Hitch rolled with laughter, and Mikasa’s pale skin flushed with ungodly red as she studied Annie’s features. Annie was indeed scarlet ridden, but Mikasa couldn’t place the expression on her face. It was something she had never seen.

 

She wanted, no, _needed_ Annie to answer the question. Her breath hitched in the silence, mind only focused on Annie. Ymir on the other hand was viciously glaring at Hitch, and Mikasa thought Ymir might actually get violent before Annie.

 

“You don’t have a chance, freak.”

 

Annie just stood there unmoved, but Hitch just snickered like the silence was some sort of confirmation, but Mikasa didn’t think that was the case.

 

Annie’s lips tugged into a faint smirk, before reporting in a whisper.

 

“Yet she gave me her hoodie, not you.”

 

Hitch’s face fell, and Ymir snickered at the priceless and _accurate_ comeback. Mikasa was still dumbfounded by the jealousy situation, the lack of an answer weighing on her mind.

 

“For now,” Hitch remarked under her breath before slamming her locker shut and promptly exited the room.

 

Annie turned around without another word to Hitch, and it didn’t take a genius to see Annie was in deep thought.

 

“Look,” Annie started, avoiding Mikasa’s general direction.

“Sorry about Hitch. We just don’t get along,” Annie shrugged, “I don’t mean to ward her off if you’re..you know.”

 

Mikasa tilted her head, because no, she didn’t know or understand what Annie was saying.

 

Annie saw the lack of understanding and cleared her throat before speaking again, “If you’re…you know…into her.”

 

Mikasa frantically shook her head, knowing Annie thought Mikasa might be interested in Hitch was something she wanted to set straight now.

 

Because, no.

 

“No! I’m not into her. I don’t care about her. At all.” Mikasa admitted, stressing the last part in hopes Annie would truly believe her.

 

“…Okay. I’m glad, Hitch is a piece of shit. You deserve better.” Annie quietly clarified, throwing clothes into the locker, and faced Mikasa again before speaking.

 

“Look, I’m gonna go to the car, okay? Meet you there.” Annie finished, walking off before Mikasa could even fumble for an answer.

 

Mikasa watched Annie’s back with her last name written on it, and Ymir cut through her line of vision suddenly.

 

“She’s into you.” Ymir’s bright and toothy smirk was the only thing Mikasa could see.

 

“Hitch? No shit.” Mikasa deadpanned.

 

“Wha- No. Annie is totally into you.” Ymir tried again, elaborating further.

 

Mikasa could feel herself stiffen, but at this point Ymir was grasping onto the times straws for her reasoning. So unless she had a solid piece of evidence, she wasn’t going to rely on Ymir’s specular and interpretation.

 

“Why is that now?” Mikasa fished for an answer, but secretly was dying to know.

 

“I caught her checking you out.”

 

Mikasa’s hands froze mid position in the air, and her pulse thumped so loud she could hear it in her ears. She was rendered speechless by the outlandish comment. Almost too good to be true.

Ymir could hear all the questions Mikasa was screaming in her thoughts, and took it upon herself to answer them.

 

“When you took off your shirt before we started, she was straight gawking at your abs. It was pretty fucking upfront if you ask me, and she looked away mad fucking quick once I saw her. I think you’re right about something though, it doesn’t seem like she knew she was eye fucking you, but oh man was she ever.”

 

Mikasa’s stomach fluttered at the thought of Annie liking her abs, and she saw Ymir’s sincere expression of excitement, and she knew Ymir wasn’t lying to her. Of course there’s a chance she interpreted it wrong, but Ymir seemed confident in her deduction. Knowing Ymir had more experience with females than her, she took her word for it.

 

Mikasa felt airy as she exited the building, holding onto the thought of Ymir’s words for dear life.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mikasa ran outside with a new found bliss, and it increased ten fold when she saw Annie standing there. Even though she was with the rest of the gang, it was like she had tunnel vision for the girl.

 

“Armin’s going to your place,” Annie started, “So get in so I can smother you again.”

 

Mikasa beamed at the thought of Annie on her again, but keeping her cool façade as she nodded and got In the vehicle.

 

Everyone else shuffled in, and Mikasa didn’t even pay them mind, only attentive to the way Annie straddled her.

 

Mikasa didn’t even wait for Annie to awkwardly situate herself, and took it upon herself to move Annie’s arm around her neck.

 

Still on her high from Ymir’s statements, Mikasa dared to go further. Stretching her arm that Annie sat by, she wrapped it around the girls waist to pull her closer and help keep her balanced.

 

Annie didn’t object, but also didn’t look at Mikasa, the only inkling of recognition came out when Annie leaned into the touch.

 

Mikasa’s heart sped up, as the car sped off.

 

The sounds of the car were blocked out by the wild throbbing in her chest.

 

The only things that could be felt were Annie’s fingers threading through the tiny baby hairs at the nape of her neck, and Mikasa swirling patterns on her hip.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE! I read all your comments and it hypes me up so much to put out each chapter, seriously you guys are the best. I still feel like I type a whole lot of nothing, but if you guys enjoy it, i must be doing something right.


End file.
